Un vide en ce monde
by Hanako Hayashi
Summary: Traduction de Sherlock's Scarf. Post-Recheinbach. John a du mal à faire face à la perte de Sherlock. Un mystère apporte de la distraction... ou pas ? Partie 5 de "Aucun autre coeur que le tien". Suite de "Toujours de le dernier à comprendre", "Absolument fantastique", "Le Cantique de Sherlock" et "Le gardien de mon frère".
1. Je meurs de ton absence

Un vide en ce monde

_**Résumé **__: John a du mal à faire face à la perte de Sherlock. Un mystère apporte de la distraction... ou pas ?_

_**Note de l'auteur**__ : Ceci est la cinquième partie de ma série __**"Aucun autre coeur que le tien"**__. Elle peut quelque peu spoiler ceux qui n'ont pas lu les parties précédentes, ça sera donc plus compréhensible si vous lisez la série dans l'ordre, vous saurez ainsi comment John et Sherlock s'en sont retrouvés là._

_**Warnings**__ : Slash Sherlock/John, __assez__ imagé. __Et gros, très gros spoils de la saison 2. __Pensées suicidaires, références à une ancienne relation abusive, non-consentie, agression sexuelle._

_Lisez et s'il-vous-plaît laissez des reviews !_

_**Note de la traductrice**__ : Bonjour à tous et bonne rentrée que ce soit travail ou études ! Comme vous l'attendiez, voici le premier chapitre de la cinquième partie de __**"Aucun autre cœur que le tien"**__, suite de __**"Toujours le dernier à comprendre"**__, __**"Absolument fantastique"**__, __**"Le Cantique de Sherlock"**__ et __**"Le gardien de mon frère"**__. __  
__Je compte également, mais ce n'est pas sûr (car j'ai déjà deux autres traductions en cours), traduire la sixième partie que __**Sherlock's Scarf**__ a publié, s'intitulant __**"La famille est tout ce nous avons"**__, et qui est l'histoire de la rencontre entre Sherlock et Mme Hudson, la circonstance de leur premier câlin, bref, comment Sherlock à gagner une deuxième maman._

_Je dois aussi vous prévenir qu'en raison de mon emploi du temps changé, et des devoirs qui accompagnent le tout, je ne serais plus capable de publier aussi régulièrement que je l'ai fait pour les autres parties. Attendez-vous donc à un ou deux chapitres par mois (en comptant les autres traductions également)._

_**ATTENTION !**__ Je tiens également à re-préciser, car il me semble que ça n'est toujours pas totalement clair pour tous, que Mycroft n'est pas celui qui a organisé le meurtre de Sebastian. Le responsable est Moriarty, qui a envoyé ses sbires exécuter celui qui avait osé toucher à celui dont le malheur appartient. Mycroft a juste été le plus "intelligent", car il savait comment allait réagir Moriarty, et c'est donc pour cela qu'il a tout révélé à Jim, concernant Sebastian. Là où Mycroft ne peut se montrer inhumain, il se débrouille pour quelqu'un d'autre le soit à sa place._

_**(1)**__ Ceci correspond à peu près à 2 030 000 euros._

* * *

**"Dans le monde entier, il n'y a aucun coeur pour moi que le tien. Dans le monde entier, il n'y a pas d'amour pour toi, à part le mien."  
- Maya Angelou**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : _**Je meurs de ton absence**_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**"Là où tu étais, se trouve désormais un vide en ce monde,  
autour duquel j'erre le jour,  
et dans lequel je sombre la nuit.  
Je meurs de ton absence."**__**  
**__**– **__**Edna St. Vincent Millay**_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Lorsque le réveil se déclenche à 8h30, ma main claque immédiatement pour l'arrêter, et je me retourne automatiquement dans le lit, cherchant à tâtons la forme chaude, et flexible qui devrait être blottie contre moi. La réalité me frappe violemment, gravant un creux ayant la même forme que la tête de Sherlock dans ma poitrine.

_Plus jamais._

C'est ma routine de chaque matin, désormais. Quelques merveilleuses secondes d'oubli, à chercher instinctivement le corps de Sherlock, puis l'agonie du souvenir, de la réalité. L'horrible vide en moi, ma peau n'est plus qu'une enveloppe entourant une charpente faite de verre brisé.

Cela fait 38 jours, 18 heures et 33 minutes que l'amour de ma vie a sauté du toit de St Bart's, 55 833 minutes que je ne suis plus qu'une coquille vide, 3 349 980 secondes écoulées depuis que l'homme le plus vivant que je n'aie jamais connu a décidé de mettre fin à ses jours, juste sous mes yeux.

Avant de rencontrer Sherlock, lorsque je venais d'être rapatrié d'Afghanistan à Londres, ma vie était fade, sans couleurs, ce n'était pas une vie. Je traînais les pieds chaque jour, cherchant une raison de continuer à vivre cette existence ennuyeuse. J'avais frauduleusement conservé mon Browning L9A1, le nettoyais et l'entretenais soigneusement, une porte de sortie qui pourrait servir si la recherche aboutissait nulle part. Si je n'avais pas rencontré Sherlock, j'aurais fini par l'avoir, ce rendez-vous avec mon arme.

Ces jours-là, ce n'était qu'un pique-nique comparé à ma vie, maintenant.

Le réveil sonne de nouveau, et je me retourne pour l'éteindre complètement. Grognant, j'extrais ma pitoyable carcasse du lit, traînant des pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain, ma routine commence. J'évite autant que je le peux de me regarder dans le miroir. Je ne supporte pas de voir ces yeux mornes, vides me regarder, les yeux d'un étranger. Je m'en vais ensuite dans la cuisine pour prendre un café.

Ce n'est seulement que lorsque j'en suis à ma deuxième tasse, tentant le plus fort possible de garder mon esprit vide, et _de ne penser à rien_, que je me demande d'un seul coup – pourquoi ai-je programmé mon réveil ? Je ne suis certainement pas attendu à la clinique, je n'y ai plus travaillé depuis… depuis que c'est arrivé, alors pourquoi me suis-je levé si tôt. Puis je me souviens, et presse deux doigts autour de mon nez, pour essayer de garder mon sang-froid.

_Mycroft.  
_  
J'avais reçu une note hier, une épaisse carte en relief.

_Cher John,_

_J'ai respecté votre souhait (très clairement exprimé) voulant que je "reste hors de votre vue", mais il reste des détails dont nous devons discuter, et malheureusement, ça ne peut plus être davantage retardé. Je passerai au 221B Baker Street samedi matin, à 9h00, nous pourrons ainsi avoir une discussion concernant ces problèmes.  
__À bientôt,_

_Respectueusement votre,_  
_Mycroft Holmes_

J'envisage un instant d'éviter la confrontation, mais je sais qu'il s'arrangerait pour envoyer ses sbires me kidnapper, si je le fais, et je préférerais éviter un autre désagréable voyage en voiture aux côtés "d'Anthea", ou quel que soit son vrai prénom. Alors je me résigne, préparé à l'inévitable, m'assoie dans mon fauteuil, et m'adosse contre le coussin Union Jack.

Je m'aperçois que mes pieds sont nus, je médite quant à savoir si je vais oui ou non chercher des chaussettes ou bien des chaussures, puis finalement je hausse les épaules. Je ne vais pas m'emmerder à savoir si mes pieds dérangeraient Mycroft ou pas. Je ne l'ai pas invité ici, il s'est invité tout seul.

La sonnette résonne brièvement, et je me souviens de Sherlock avec ses remarques dédaigneuses, lorsqu'il savait que Mycroft était à la porte _("Il appuie le moins longtemps possible, puis essuie son doigt sur un mouchoir, monsieur le délicat.")_. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge, et je ferme les yeux, tentant d'éloigner l'image de roulement d'yeux méprisant et de boucles toutes agitées qui allaient de pair avec ce commentaire.

Je n'ai pas envie de me lever. Après un moment, je peux entendre Mme Hudson ouvrir la porte, et saluer Mycroft avec son habituelle chaleur et sa convivialité. Je me sens un peu mal de l'avoir laissée ouvrir. Leurs voix me parviennent, basses et inquiètes, je sais donc qu'ils sont en train de parler de moi. J'en soupir d'irritation.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mycroft clos la conversation, et j'écoute le bruit de ses semelles en cuir hors de prix s'approcher. Il apparaît sous l'encadrement de la porte ouverte, ayant l'air tendu et serré par son costume. Pour une fois, il n'est pas avec ce parapluie qu'il balance tout le temps d'une main, mais à la place se trouve un attaché-case en cuir fin.

"- Bonjour, John."

"- Mycroft."

Il s'installe de lui-même sur le siège cuir argenté situé en face du mien. C'est atrocement douloureux de le voir assis dans le fauteuil de Sherlock, et je dois m'empêcher de me mettre à lui hurler dessus, de lui ordonner de se lever. Avec réalisme, je pense au fait qu'il devait bien s'asseoir quelque part, dans cette pièce ou chaque objet me fait penser à Sherlock.

_Chevauchant Sherlock installé sur le fauteuil, les genoux plantés de chaque côtés de ses hanches, échangeant de longs, profonds et langoureux baisers, nos langues glissant, s'entrelaçant, mes doigts agrippant ses boucles soyeuses, et ses longs doigts, si gracieux, montant et descendant le long de mon dos…_

Il va vraiment falloir que je me penche sur la question du déménagement – je suis hanté par Sherlock, qu'importe sur quoi je pose mon regard.  
Est-ce donc si étonnant que je ne puisse pas commencer à tourner la page ?

Pourtant… _où _pourrais-je aller ? Quel but ai-je, maintenant que je n'ai plus rien ?

Mycroft gigote dans le siège, et enlève des fils microscopiques, parasitant son pantalon. Ses yeux bleus si froids m'étudient incessamment, et au bout d'un moment, je ne le supporte plus.

"- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Mycroft ?"

"- Je suis désolé de vous déranger, et ce à l'encontre de vos souhaits précédemment exprimés, John. Malheureusement, il subsiste quelques questions juridiques à régler, et cela ne peut plus attendre."

"- Et en quoi ça me concerne, Mycroft ?"

"- Vous êtes le bénéficiaire exclusif de Sherlock, comme le stipulent son testament et ses dernières volontés, John. En tant que son exécuteur testamentaire, j'ai été en mesure de me charger de la plupart des démarches judiciaires." il grimace. "Néanmoins, il y a des documents que vous devez signer, et vous avez quelques décision à prendre."

Je tombe tout simplement de l'armoire suite à cette annonce. Si jamais l'idée, de ne serait-ce qu'y penser, m'avait traversé l'esprit, j'aurais assumé que les biens de Sherlock seraient tous revenus à Mycroft. Et pourtant, honnêtement, je ne me suis jamais posé la question. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire des biens matériels, lorsque ma raison de vivre, de _respirer_, n'est plus là ?

Je me secoue un peu, stoppant toute pensées avant de finir par fondre en larme. En arriver là, face à Mycroft, serait mortifiant.

"- Très bien. Où dois-je signer ?"

Mycroft ouvre son attaché-case, et en sort une liasse de feuilles, ainsi qu'un stylo à plume doré.

"- J'ai déjà rempli tous les formulaires fiscaux nécessaires, et pris la liberté d'ouvrir un nouveau compte afin d'y placer la majorité de votre héritage. Toutes ses possessions vous reviennent, bien évidemment, et vous êtes en droit d'en disposer comme bon vous semble."

Héritage ? Nouveau compte ? Mon ahurissement doit être visible sur ma face, parce que Mycroft ajoute :

"Sherlock a toujours voulu le meilleur pour vous, John. Et il voulait que vous ayez largement de quoi subvenir à vos besoins."

Un vague nauséeuse s'abat sur moi. _Il voulait ce qui avait de mieux pour moi ? _Ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de mieux pour moi n'inclue certainement pas de regarder mon petit-ami s'éclater le crâne et finir en bouillie sur l'un des trottoirs de Londres. Ce qu'il y aurait pu avoir de mieux pour moi n'aurait pu inclure ce trou béant, si douloureux dans ma poitrine, là où mon cœur reposait autrefois.

Je réalise que Mycroft a dit quelque chose, ce qui me sort des méandres de l'horreur, je dois me concentrer sur le visage de l'enfoiré installé face à moi.

"- Pardon– quoi ?"

"- J'ai dit 'vous allez devoir décider de ce que vous comptez faire du Stard'." répète-t-il.

"- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Mycroft lâche un soupir ennuyé.

"- Vraiment, John. Le Stradivarius. Le violon de Sherlock. Vous n'avez sûrement pas oublié ?"

Je me fige.

"- Le violon de Sherlock… est un _Stradivarius ?_" parviens-je à articuler.

Je ne suis pas un amateur de musique classique, mais je sais quand même qu'un Stradivarius est extraordinairement rare, que c'est un instrument d'une qualité exceptionnelle, et que ça coûte une fortune. Mais merde, comment ai-je pu ne pas savoir que Sherlock en avait un ? Et puis, bon Dieu, cette chose avait toujours été _posée dans un coin de l'appartement_, et non pas dans un lieu spécial, ni sûr, ni n'importe quoi d'autre pour le protéger, et ce depuis que j'ai emménagé ici. Comment se fait-il qu'il ne se soit jamais fait volé ?

Mycroft porte son petit sourire froid.

"- Je suis surpris que Sherlock ne vous ait pas mis au courant, John. Le petit instrument ici présent est un objet d'une très grande valeur."

"- Il ne me l'a jamais dit." je murmure.

"- Dans ce cas vous devriez en savoir un peu plus concernant votre nouvelle propriété." déclara-t-il. "Comme vous le savez, il n'existe pas grand nombre de violons pour gaucher faits par Antonio Stradivari, peut-être 600, tout au plus. Ce Stradivarius en particulier, connu sous le nom de _'La Donna'_, a été conçu en 1727, et a été possédé par Niccolo Paganini."

Je me souviens brusquement d'une conversation chez Angelo, avant que nous ne devenions un couple, lorsque Sherlock s'était mis à déblatérer sans fin à propos de Paganini, _s'extasiant_ sur sa virtuosité, ainsi que les techniques brillantes qu'il avait développées. _"Si Paganini n'avait pas existé, John, tu n'aurais jamais pu entendre un seul violon, en tant qu'instrument solo. Son utilisation des harmoniques et du pizzicato a révolutionné la manière dont le violon était joué.". _

Je peux encore me remémorer l'étincelle dans ses yeux, pendant qu'il en parlait, encore et encore, plus enthousiasmé par Paganini que par un triple homicide, et je dois me mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour étouffer un sanglot.

Mycroft m'observe, et j'aperçois soudainement le remord qu'il y a dans ses yeux. J'ai tellement été centré sur la rage que j'ai contre lui, pour être en partie responsable de la chute de Sherlock, que j'en ai presque oublié ceci – il a perdu son petit frère. La culpabilité d'avoir révélé les secrets de Sherlock à son pire ennemi le pèse.

Il s'éclaircit la voix, puis continue.

"- Le violon est estimé à 1,6 million de livres**(1)**."

Quoi ?

"- _Quoi ?!_"

Mycroft penche la tête, et se répète.

"- 1,6 million de livres. Il est assuré, bien entendu, chez Lloyd's, à Londres."

"- Seigneur, Mycroft ! Ce truc est toujours resté ici, dans l'appartement ! Il doit bien y avoir des conditions à respecter chez Lloyd's, quand on possède un truc pareil, non ?"

"- En effet, John. Je paye des sommes significatives afin de permettre ce type d'accessibilité à _'La Donna'_. Cependant, comme vous n'en jouez pas, et que vous en êtes désormais le propriétaire, peut-être voudriez-vous le vendre ? Ou alors le mettre à disposition d'un musée ? Ils accordent très souvent des primes d'assurances pour les objets en leur possession."

Imaginer vendre le violon de Sherlock… non. _Non_. Cela représente beaucoup trop qui il était. Concernant le musée, ça peut marcher, mais il est bien trop tôt pour y penser.

"- Je ne peux pas prendre de décision maintenant, Mycroft." Ma voix se brise légèrement, et je déglutis difficilement, avant de continuer. "Peut-être que vous pourriez l'emporter et le mettre dans un endroit sécurisé pour moi, juste le temps que je sois prêt à y penser ?"

"- Bien sûr." Mycroft se remet doucement sur ses pieds. "Si vous pouviez juste signer ici, bien, je récupère ceci, prendrai le Stard, et disparaîtrai de votre vue."

Nous nous rendons jusqu'à la table de la cuisine, désormais désespérément vide de tout équipement de chimiste, et je m'empare du stylo afin de signer les documents. Je lutte afin de suffisamment contrôler ma main gauche et maintenir ma prise. Mon tremblement est revenu à la mort de Sherlock, et ne m'a plus quitté depuis. Ma signature est beaucoup plus déformée qu'elle ne l'a jamais été.

Mycroft vérifie tous les papiers, les range dans sa pochette, puis s'approche de l'étui à violon reposant contre le mur. Il l'ouvre, examine l'instrument, puis referme le tout. Il se retourne pour se diriger vers la sortie.

"J'espère que bientôt, John, vous serez capable de reprendre goût à la vie."

Il est plus guindé et distant que jamais, mais son regard est triste. Il attend une réponse, mais je ne dis rien. Il soupire, et passe la porte.

"- Quelle vie ?" je chuchote.

Il m'entend, et s'arrête sur la première marche des escaliers, restant immobile durant un instant, dos à moi. Puis il se remet à descendre, sans un regard en arrière.

"- Adieu, John."

_À suivre..._

* * *

_**Note de la traductrice** : Et voilà, c'est du post-Reichenbach, psychologique, alors préparez vos mouchoirs, car **Sherlock's Scarf** sort la grosse artillerie. _


	2. Arrête toutes les horloges

_**Warnings **__: Intention suicidaire._

_**Note de la traductrice** : Coucou à tous, voici le deuxième chapitre qui, comme le premier, s'annonce triste et horrible, surtout pour ce pauvre John. Pour tout ceux qui ont l'habitude de retrouvailles simples et rapides, ceci changera vos habitudes ! J'espère que vos cours se passent bien._

* * *

Chapitre 2 _: __**Arrête toutes les horloges**_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**"Il était mon Nord, mon Sud, mon Est et mon Ouest,  
ma semaine de travail et mon dimanche de repos,  
mon midi, mon minuit, ma parole, ma chanson.  
Je croyais que jamais l'amour n'aurait de fin : j'avais tort.  
Je ne veux plus d'étoiles maintenant, éteignez-les toutes.  
Enlevez la lune et détruisez le soleil.  
Videz l'océan et rasez les forêts.  
Car rien n'ira plus jamais bien."  
– **__**W. H. Auden**_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"- Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas avec moi aujourd'hui, John ?"

Mme Hudson recommence avec son moment "thé et compassion", comme disent les autres. Elle est montée avec des scones faits-maison accompagnés de thé au jasmin, puis elle s'est assise près de moi sur le canapé, et maintenant, elle attend une réponse. Elle veut que je l'accompagne, pour aller voir la… pour aller voir la tombe de Sherlock.

Je ne suis pas allé aux funérailles. Je ne suis même pas allé au cimetière une seule fois pour le moment. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à me rendre devant la preuve que Sherlock est parti, à jamais. Je sais, je le sais… voir sa tombe ne peut pas être pire que d'avoir vu son corps brisé et sans vie sur un trottoir. Et pourtant…

Je ne sais même pas si je serais un jour prêt à voir ça.

"John ?"

Sa voix est douce, mais insistante. Afin de gagner de temps, j'attrape un des scones aux mûres qu'elle a déposé dans un plat, devant moi, et en mords une bouchée. Elle les a badigeonnés de beurre et de crème au citron, pour tenter de me donner faim.

C'est une astuce que j'utilisais très souvent avec Sherlock, d'un seul coup les souvenirs remontent…

_Je suis blotti contre Sherlock sur ce canapé, et nous nous battons gentiment afin d'obtenir le dernier scone. Je ne fais pas vraiment de mon mieux, car j'ai vraiment envie qu'il le mange, mais c'est amusant de me bagarrer avec lui, en essayant d'en croquer un morceau, et observant ses lèvres roses s'écarter grandement lorsqu'il essaye d'engloutir la moitié de scone restante avant moi._

_Éclatant de rire en avisant ses joues gonflées, je me penche pour lécher la crème au citron restée sur le bord de ses lèvres délicieuses, puis je laisse ma langue continuer son voyage sinueux de sa bouche, jusqu'à sa mâchoire, pour finir sous son oreille. Je peux sentir sa gorge avaler le morceau de scone, avant qu'il ne se tourne pour m'embrasser, délicatement et profondément, sa voix grave laissant échapper un gloussement quand il me prend dans ses bras…_

"John, mon garçon ?"

Ce souvenir si vif me brise, et je dois presser mes poings serrés contre mes yeux pour retenir les sanglots grandissant au fond de ma gorge.

Mme Hudson glisse un peu plus près de moi, et entoure mes épaules de son bras, comme le ferait une mère.

"Tout vas bien, mon chéri. Vous n'avez pas besoin de me le cacher, à moi. Allez-y, pleurez pour lui."

Je ne veux pas pleurer. Je ne _veux pas_. C'est si dur de s'arrêter. Mais elle continue.

"Bien sûr qu'il vous manque, John. Il était le centre de votre monde. Tout le monde pouvait le voir."

Et je craque. Je ne peux plus retenir mes larmes. Je plonge mon visage contre ses genoux, et y pleure de toute mon âme. Elle caresse mes cheveux et murmure des paroles apaisantes que je ne comprends pas.

_**oOoOo**_

Cela fait 45 jours, 11 heures, et 5 minutes que Sherlock m'a abandonné. 65 465 minutes depuis que mon existence a perdue tout raison d'être.

Je suis assis sur le bord de notre… _mon_… lit parfaitement fait. J'ai écrit un mot d'excuse à Mme Hudson, mais je pense qu'après mon effondrement de ce matin, elle ne sera pas vraiment surprise. Je saisis le coussin de Sherlock, le presse contre mon visage, et inspire profondément, pour tenter de le sentir. J'ai fait ça tellement de fois – l'oreiller n'a plus d'odeur particulière, aucune trace de l'odeur inimitable, savoureusement acidulée de Sherlock. Elle a disparue.

Je me remémore une conversation que j'ai eu avec Harry, quelques années après que notre père se soit suicidé. Harry avait dit que le problème, lorsque l'on perd quelqu'un qui s'est suicidé, c'est que l'on se met à penser que le suicide est une solution acceptable. On se dit que c'est un moyen logique d'échapper à la souffrance – on en a la réelle preuve. Et elle avait ajouté que, quand on est submergé par le chagrin, cette promesse d'échappatoire peut sembler terriblement attirante.

Harry était parfaitement juste.

Je prends mon arme, posée sur la table de nuit, je sors le chargeur afin de vérifier s'il est plein, puis le remet en place, avant d'enfoncer le canon dans ma bouche ouverte. Ça aussi, je l'ai fait tant de fois durant les six dernières semaines, avant de changer d'avis. Une simple pression, et je pourrais être avec lui, où qu'il soit. Un léger mouvement de doigt, et toute cette douleur s'en irait.

Pourtant, je ne peux pas me résoudre à appuyer sur la gâchette.

Soupirant, je ressors l'arme de ma bouche, et je me redresse, tête baissée, remettant la sécurité puis l'enlevant, la mettant, l'enlevant de nouveau, encore et encore. _Il m'aime, il ne m'aime pas…_

Mon portable sonne sur le petit meuble. Je l'ignore, et le répondeur s'active. Il sonne une fois de plus, puis l'alerte message retentit. Lâchant un soupir, je tends le bras et le prend.

_Vraiment, John ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous étiez un de ces hommes capables de tant de lâcheté.__  
__MH_

Putain de caméras de surveillance. Là, Big Brother est réellement _en train_ d'observer.

_**Allez-vous faire foutre, Mycroft.**_

_Je m'inquiète uniquement de votre bien-être, Docteur.  
MH_

_**Sherlock n'est plus là. Arrêtez de m'espionner.**_

_Il n'aurait certainement pas voulu que je vous laisse faire ça.  
MH_

_**Si il avait tant voulu que je reste en vie, il n'aurait pas sauté de ce toit.**_

_Justement, il semblerait que vous vous trompiez à ce sujet.  
MH_

_**Pourquoi ?**__  
__  
__Aujourd'hui la police a estimé ne plus avoir besoin de son portable, et ils me l'ont envoyé. Il y a un enregistrement de sa conversation avec Moriarty, sur le toit.  
MH_

_Il apparaît qu'il a sauté afin de sauver votre vie, ainsi que celles de Martha Hudson et Gregory Lestrade._  
_MH_

Mes mains et mes lèvres s'engourdissent, ramollies, comme si j'avais été drogué à la lidocaïne. Est-ce un stratagème désespéré ayant pour but d'empêcher mon suicide ? Ou est-ce Sherlock est mort pour me sauver ?

_Je peux vous faire parvenir une copie de l'enregistrement dès demain matin. Reposez votre arme, John. Reposez-vous.  
MH_

Je remets la sécurité, et range le pistolet dans le tiroir. J'ai attendu tant de temps. Je peux attendre encore un peu.

_À__ suivre…__  
_


	3. Souvenirs de joie

_**Note de la traductrice**: Me revoilà avec le troisième chapitre. Vous devrez malheureusement attendre un peu plus à partir d'ici, que je puisse m'avancer dans la traduction. Merci pour toutes vos reviews et je suis désolée de prendre autant de pour y répondre, mais j'y répondrai à toutes ! Promis =)_

_Je pense à une personne très particulière en publiant ce chapitre, qui tombe en plus en plein dans le sujet. Mais en ce qui me concerne, j'ai trouvé ma lumière dans l'obscurité ^^_

_Préparez les mouchoirs !  
_

* * *

Chapitre 3 : _**Souvenirs de joie**_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**"Il n'existe plus grande souffrance, que de se souvenir de la lumière une fois dans l'obscurité."**__**  
**__**– Aeschylus**_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Cela fait 56 jours, et quelques insupportables heures écoulées depuis que je l'ai regardé chuter, depuis que j'ai vu ses yeux argentés fixes, vides, au travers un masque de sang. J'ai cessé de compter les minutes et les secondes désormais. Est-ce que cela signifie que je fais des progrès ? Et si oui, vers _quoi _je progresse ?

Mme Hudson vient me chercher, dans mon nouveau studio, et je suis déjà persuadé qu'elle tente de trouver comment complimenter cette pièce sombre. Je presse un peu notre départ, en lui disant que nous ne devrions pas faire trop attendre le taxi, mais en réalité, c'est surtout pour séparer mes mondes. Elle représente Baker Street, une partie de ma vie avec Sherlock, et j'ai besoin d'éloigner tout ça de mon nouveau domicile. Je peux dormir ici, sur le petit canapé-lit, sans ensuite tâtonner à la recherche de Sherlock, en me réveillant. Les murs ne sont pas gorgés des souvenirs de sa présence. Et c'est ce dont j'ai besoin pour le moment.

Le taxi s'arrête au milieu de la longue rue, semi-circulaire devant le cimetière. Je marche lentement afin de rester au niveau de Mme Hudson _(et sérieusement, qui porte des petits talons dans un cimetière ?)_, et nous avançons jusqu'à nous trouver dans une zone isolée, au pied d'un pin solitaire.

_Seigneur. _Je ne sais pas si je vais le supporter.

Mycroft a fait un très bon choix. La pierre tombale est parfaite, d'un granit noir très poli, très net, très bien découpé. Très Sherlock.

Mme Hudson s'approche, puis place son bouquet de fleurs sur la tombe, balayant de la main une épine de pin tombée sur le bord. Elle jette un coup d'œil en arrière, et réalise que je me suis figé à une dizaine de mètres de la sépulture. Elle revient, s'empare délicatement de mon bras, et me traîne jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve au pied du monument.

La tombe de Sherlock.

La terre est retombée, mais l'herbe n'a pas encore totalement repoussé. L'écriture sur la pierre est dorée, nette, impitoyable : "SHERLOCK HOLMES".

Les tremblements de ma main gauche atteignent leur paroxysme. Mme Hudson le sent, et serre un peu plus mon bras, pour me montrer avec sympathie son soutien, puis elle me relâche.

"- Prenez votre temps, mon chéri."

Nous nous tenons là, immobile, durant quelques instants, avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

"J'aimerais que vous reveniez à l'appartement, John. C'est si morne lorsque j'y suis seule. Mycroft a payé le loyer pour l'année. Je pourrais vous aider à ranger ses affaires, quand vous y serez prêt."

Elle marque une pause, et ajoute "Il y a tout cet équipement, ce matériel scientifique. Je l'ai mis dans des boîtes. Je ne sais pas quoi en faire. Je pensais en faire don à une école." Elle lève les yeux vers moi. "Vous voudriez… ?"

Je secoue la tête.

"- Je ne peux pas retourner à l'appartement, pas encore – pas pour l'instant."

_**oOoOo**_

Finalement, je suis capable de lui demander de retourner dans le taxi, ainsi je peux rester seul un moment. Je me réveille un peu, j'essaye de me ressaisir. Je peux le faire. La voix d'Ella, ma thérapeute, résonne dans ma tête.

_Rendez-vous sur sa tombe, John. Faites-le pour vous. Dîtes-lui les choses que vous auriez voulu lui dire, mais que vous n'avez jamais pu. Donnez-vous la chance d'avancer._

J'essaye. De toutes mes forces. Je laisse sortir ce que j'aurais voulu lui dire. Je lui dis que c'est un héros, que je crois entièrement en lui. Je le remercie pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Puis pour finir, je me retrouve à le supplier.

"Encore une chose, une dernière petite chose, un de tes petits miracles, Sherlock, pour moi. Ne sois pas…" ma voix se brise, la cause aux larmes que je retiens désespérément. "… mort. Tu ne peux pas…" je ravale un sanglot. "Tu ne peux pas me faire ça."

Ma main s'agite, désigne la tombe, le cimetière, tout ce putain de _bordel_.

"_Reviens._"

Je soupire, la tête baissée, et je reste simplement là, brisé. Les larmes s'écoulent librement maintenant, et je recouvre mes yeux de ma main. Quelques minutes plus tard, je m'essuie les yeux, sèche mes larmes, et relève le regard, mon attention retournée à la tombe de mon meilleur ami, mon amant, ma raison de vivre. Saluant d'un signe de tête et m'autorisant à partir, je me retourne de façon militaire, et continue mon chemin.

_**oOoOo**_

Les deux semaines suivantes sont le purgatoire sur terre. Je passe mes jours à mirer les murs de mon tout petit studio, ou à naviguer inutilement sur internet. On peut gaspiller son temps de tellement de manières sur YouTube ou sur la BBC Online, et après avoir perdu en trois jours une quantité assez surprenante d'argent en jouant excessivement au poker en ligne, je supprime mon compte Party Poker. Je regarde beaucoup trop de télé poubelle, et même ça, n'arrive pas à me sortir Sherlock de la tête. Je peux encore l'entendre râler, méprisant, envers ces "idiots sans cervelle" défilant sur l'écran, comme si il était dans la pièce.

Si mes journées sont telles le purgatoire, mes nuits je les passe en enfer.

Chaque nuit, je lutte afin de rester éveillé le plus longtemps possible, sachant ce qui m'attend. Avant de me rendre au cimetière, mes cauchemars étaient déjà terribles, et alternaient entre des visions de l'Afghanistan et la chute de Sherlock. Mais maintenant ils sont devenus insupportables. Je ne suis même pas sûr de passer par autre chose que le sommeil paradoxal. Apparemment, mon sommeil ne serait plus qu'un cauchemar constant.

_Le rêve démarre sur une scène assez innocente. Sherlock et moi marchons main dans la main, comme nous le faisions si souvent lorsque nous étions ensemble, mais nous nous trouvons en Afghanistan. La plupart des gens s'imaginent que la province d'Helmand est un désert, mais dans mes rêves, toute cette éclatante verdure et ces fleurs me reviennent. Nous avançons à travers ces luxuriantes hautes herbes, le long de la rivière Helmand. Les pétales des fleurs d'abricotiers et d'amandiers tombent en voletant dans les cheveux de Sherlock. Près de nous, les champs de coquelicots sont resplendissants de couleurs__._

_Sherlock rit à quelque chose que j'ai dit, et son rire si riche, brûlant et rauque me réchauffe de la tête aux pieds. Il se tourne vers moi, entoure mon visage de ses mains, et se penche pour poser ses lèvres chaudes contre les miennes. Nous sombrons dans les épaisses herbes, et nous allongeons ensemble, s'embrassant et caressant. J'entortille mes doigts dans boucles denses, chaudes, humides…_

_Humides ?_

_Perplexe, je brise le baiser, rapproche ma main, et aperçoit mes doigts, recouverts de sang. Je baisse les yeux afin de regarder Sherlock. Il est allongé sous moi, me souriant sans joie, le visage ensanglanté. Me relevant brusquement avec horreur, je me retrouve sur la trajectoire d'un vélo sorti de nulle part, je me fais heurter et tombe violemment, sur le trottoir gelé._

_Un horrible et terrifiant sentiment d'effroi me traverse, je lève les yeux pour tomber sur la façade de l'hôpital St. Barts, dressé devant moi, de tous ses étages, contrastant parmi ce ciel gris et nuageux. Gravés sur toute la corniche du bâtiment, les mots "TROP TARD TROP TARD" se répètent sans fin, juste sous la ligne du toit._

_Alors que je m'éloigne en trébuchant__,__ de cet immeuble, j'aperçois cette grande silhouette sombre sur le toit, cachant la vue du ciel, les bras largement écartés. Sherlock se penche et tombe en direction du sol, ses bras et ses jambes s'agitant. Je me jette en avant et tente de le rattraper, mais mes jambes ne m'obéissent pas, et je sais qu'il est trop tard, encore, toujours trop tard…_

Je me réveille en sursaut sur le lit, en hurlant, agrippant frénétiquement mes draps trempés de sueur. Essayant désespérément de retenir mes sanglots, je m'assieds sur le bord du lit, me balançant d'avant en arrière, la tête entre mes mains. Il n'y a aucune chance que cela se termine. Ella avait tort. Aller voir sa tombe n'a rien fait pour m'aider à avancer. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir l'impression qu'il est toujours là, sa gracieuse silhouette se tenant incessamment aux coins de mon regard, et disparaissant lorsque je cherche à la regarder de face. Pour l'amour de Dieu, j'ai même pensé l'avoir vu au cimetière à un moment, m'observant alors que je pleurais sur sa tombe. M'en aller de Baker Street ne m'empêche pas de voir Sherlock partout où se posent mes yeux, son visage et sa voix hantent mon esprit.

Cela fait 71 jours depuis que Sherlock m'a laissé. Peut-être qu'il attend juste que je le rejoigne.

_**oOoOo**__**  
**_

"- John, mon chéri, j'espérais que nous pourrions sortir pour boire un thé. Je ne vous ai pas vu depuis que nous sommes allés voir la tombe de Sherlock, j'aimerais passer un peu de temps avec vous."

Mme Hudson. Tellement plus qu'une logeuse pour moi, et pratiquement une deuxième mère pour Sherlock. Sherlock n'a jamais vraiment parlé de sa mère, et je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée, mais j'ai la nette impression que Mme Holmes est une femme froide et distante. J'ai toujours pensé que, pour Sherlock, Mme Hudson comblait ce vide. Je sais qu'elle nous a toujours maternés, en nous cuisinant des petits plats, rangeant _(malgré son insistance à répéter qu'elle n'était _pas _notre gouvernante)_, et en nous couvrant d'affection d'une centaine de manières différentes.

Et aujourd'hui elle est là, dans mon studio sans charme, désirant ma compagnie.

J'ai déjà pris ma décision. Très tôt ce matin, après le plus horrible des cauchemars que j'ai pu faire, j'ai décidé que je ne pouvais plus continuer. Je ne peux juste plus vivre sans Sherlock. Mais, Mme Hudson ne m'en demande pas beaucoup. Passer un après-midi à boire le thé avec elle n'est pas grand-chose à offrir, en comparaison de tout ce qu'elle a fait pour nous.

"- Je serais ravi de prendre le thé avec vous, Mme Hudson." je lui dis, forçant un sourire.

J'attrape ma veste, et la suis dans le lugubre corridor sentant toujours légèrement l'urine. Je prendrai un visage joyeux, si je le peux, et passerai ces dernières petites heures avec elle.

Lorsque je serai de retour à mon petit studio, j'écrirai une nouvelle lettre, et je pourrai enfin m'en remettre à mon Browning, comme j'aurais dû le faire il y a un moment déjà.

_**oOoOo**_

Mme Hudson jette son dévolu sur un de ces cafés à chaises et tables minuscules, là où l'on a à peine la place pour poser ses tasses et ses soucoupes. Nous nous glissons avec difficulté sur nos chaises, et je me revois _assis dans un café à Paris avec Sherlock, alors que nous y sommes dans le but de démanteler un réseau international de contrebande. Il refuse de manger, pour changer, mais je l'oblige à boire une tasse de café, et_ _il se laisse aller jusqu'à grignoter un biscuit. __Nous sommes autour d'une petite table faite de marbre, installés sur deux chaises ridicules en fer forgé, se voulant chics. La table est si petite que nos genoux se heurtent, et il y a tellement de monde que Sherlock s'inquiète de trop bouger, craignant de bousculer les autres clients installés près de lui._

_Pendent un moment, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est inquiet de pouvoir leur faire mal_ _– __la plupart du temps il ne se préoccupe pas des autres et de leurs sentiments. Je suis quand même presque certain qu'en fait, si il est tant récalcitrant à l'idée de trop bouger, c'est parce qu'il ne veut pas paraître maladroit._

_Alors que nous sommes assis ici, je me rends compte de sa drôle de posture_ _–_ _les coudes maladroitement serrés le long de son corps, assis bien trop bas pour un homme de sa stature, les genoux collés contre le dessous de la table. Subitement, il apparaît au monde telle une mante religieuse._

_Une fois cette image en tête, c'est fini, je me mets à rire comme un gosse. Son demi-sourire perplexe ne fait qu'augmenter mon moment d'hystérie._

_"- Je suis désolé, mais tu as l'air si… si…" mes mots se noient dans mes éclats de rires, et je continue jusqu'à en pleurer._

_Apparemment mon hilarité est contagieuse, parce qu'il commence à glousser également, puis nous rions, encore et encore…_

Je pensais que nous serions éternellement capables de rire.

Mme Hudson voit ma détresse, et se met à bavarder au sujet de la vie du voisinage, les deux mariés de Mme Turner sont en pleine procédure afin d'adopter un bébé, la femme de M Chatterjee venant d'Islamabad s'est montrée à Baker Street, le restaurant Croque-Monsieur a ajouté à la carte un nouveau sandwich crevette-avocat, qui se trouve être la meilleure chose qu'elle n'ait jamais mangé. Chacune des mentions du lieu où Sherlock et moi étions si heureux est un autre coup de poing à l'estomac.

Je dois faire la sourde oreille afin de me retenir de lui hurler dessus afin qu'elle _la ferme tout simplement et qu'elle me laisse tranquille_. Son discours s'efface peu à peu, et je replonge dans mes souvenirs, une fois encore _dans le café, à Paris. La chasse palpitante de ces deux bandits à travers les petites rues étroites. Plaquer l'un d'entre eux au sol tandis que Sherlock assène un coup sec sur la nuque de l'autre. Je me souviens de la marche de retour jusqu'à l'hôtel, une fois en avoir termin__é avec __Interpol, nous tenant la main, nous arrêtant de temps en temps pour nous embrasser contre des murs pittoresques, jusqu'à ce que nous trébuchions, si emmêlés l'un et l'autre que nous tenions difficilement debout, dans notre chambre d'hôtel. Et, ohhhh, je me revois poussant Sherlock jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe entre ces draps froids et chiffonnés, je le revois me préparer délicatement avec ses doigts et du lubrifiant, je me souviens m'être glissé sur lui, puis nous deux bougeant ensemble en un rythme sans fin, moi admirant son beau visage, si magnifique sous la lumière de la lune traversant la fenêtre, murmurant doucement son prénom à son oreille pendent qu'il rejette sa tête en arrière et serre les draps entre les doigts…_

"- John, mon chéri ?" Mme Hudson tient un mouchoir en papier, me tapote le bras, et je prends alors conscience des larmes qui coulent sans un bruit le long de mes joues.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge, m'empare du mouchoir pour essuyer mes yeux et mes joues, et j'essaye de prendre sur moi. Je suis écrasé par la gêne d'avoir perdu tout contrôle devant tant de personnes, et je me dois de me redresser, la tête haute, la mâchoire serrée.

"Je suis si désolée, mon chéri. J'aurais dû me rendre compte que parler de la maison serait trop pour vous."

La maison. Elle pense que Baker Street est mon chez moi. Bien que si elle est juste d'un certain côté, c'est uniquement car Baker Street est inéluctablement relié à Sherlock dans mon esprit.

Être avec _Sherlock__, _c'était être à la maison. Et je ne pourrais plus jamais rentrer chez moi désormais.

Mme Hudson serre ma main dans la sienne, et me dit :

"Quand vous rentrerez à votre appartement, vous feriez mieux de vous allonger et dormir un peu."

"- Je le ferai."

Je suis pressé de rentrer à mon studio maintenant, d'écrire ma lettre, et de passer à la suite, quelle qu'elle soit. Puisque Sherlock est là-bas, la mort ne peut pas être si terrible.

Je suis prêt à le voir de nouveau.

_**oOoOo**_

J'ai rangé tout mon studio, et là je suis assis devant mon minuscule bureau, déposant un bloc-notes sous mes yeux. J'écris une courte et simple lettre. Mon tremblement est assez calme, comme si il savait que tout sera bientôt terminé.

_À la personne qui me trouvera, je suis désolé. J'aurais voulu qu'il existe un moyen de faire ceci, sans blesser personne, mais même ça n'est plus __une assez bonne raison à ce que je reste ici. Je ne peux plus continuer, j'ai besoin d'être auprès de Sherlock. Il était ma raison de vivre, et sans lui, je n'ai fait que végéter._

_Harry, pardonne-moi de te faire traverser ça. Je t'aime._

_PS : Pour ce que ça vaut, si parmi tout ce monde quelqu'un s'en soucie, je ne penserai jamais que Sherlock ait été un imposteur. Il est mort pour me sauver, pour sauver ses amis. Il était réel, il était extraordinaire, et il était un miracle. Mon miracle._

J'y appose ma signature, heureux d'avoir tout terminé, dans les moindres détails.

_Maintenant, mon arme._

Je m'assieds sur le canapé-lit, ouvre le tiroir de ma table de nuit… et me fige.

Impossible à manquer, posée sur mon Browning, se trouve une carte postale venant de l'auberge Cross Keys, dans le Dartmoor, où nous avions séjourné durant l'affaire Henry Knight, et où nous étions retournés pour passer nos premières vacances en tant que couple. Les doigts tremblants, je la prends et la retourne.

Au dos, écrites à l'encre épaisse et noire, il y a cinq lettres capitales, toutes séparées par des points. Juste dessous je vois une courte note, également en majuscules.

_**U.M.Q.R.A.  
RENDS-TOI **__**À**__** LA VALLÉE DE LA PEUR.**_

Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est "la vallée de la peur", mais je n'ai parlé qu'à une seule personne de mon erreur à propos des appels de phares en Morse, m'ayant épelés U.M.Q.R.A., et cette personne s'est elle-même jetée du toit de St Barts. J'étais certain que personne d'autre n'était au courant de ceci. Visiblement, je me suis trompé.

Je m'empare de mon Browning, vérifie la sécurité, et le place sur le lit. "Je crois que notre tête-à-tête va devoir attendre encore un peu.", je lui dis. Il ne répond pas.

Je mets la main sur un sac et commence à rassembler quelques affaires, m'assurant au passage que mon pistolet et ses munitions sont placés dans la poche du côté. Il semblerait que je doive me rendre dans le Dartmoor._**  
**_

_À suivre..._


	4. Nous étions ensemble

_**Warnings**_ _: Souvenirs précis et très chauds__._

_**Note de la traductrice **: Coucou tout le monde et merci pour toutes vos incroyables reviews ! Vous êtes les meilleurs =)  
En relisant ce chapitre, j'ai juste eu un énorme moment de nostalgie et me suis dit "dire qu'on démarrait simplement sur un John qui ne s'avouait pas amoureux de son fou de colocataire". Regardez le chemin qu'on a parcouru ! Sans rire !_

_Bref, je sais, ce sont les retrouvailles qui vous intéresse, elles arriveront, bientôt =)_

_**(1)** Lire **"Le Cantique de Sherlock"** et **"Le gardien de mon frère"** pour plus d'informations._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 4 : _**Nous étions ensemble **_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**"Nous étions ensemble. C'est tout ce qui m'importait."  
– Walt Whitman**_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Sur la route en direction du Dartmoor, à bord d'une voiture de location, je suis frappé de voir à quel point ce trajet, que j'aurais maintenant effectué trois fois, est différent. La première fois que Sherlock et moi avons pris cette route, il conduisait, et avait insisté afin que l'on prenne cette Land Rover ridiculement démesurée. Sherlock, au volant, était un curieux mélange de précision et manies bizarres, oscillant entre un calme extrême et un maniement expert du véhicule, puis de brusques éclairs d'inattention qui semblaient survenir aux moments les plus inopportuns.

Lors de notre deuxième venue au Dartmoor, nous étions alors en vacances en tant que couple, j'avais mis un point d'honneur à préparer moi-même le voyage, et conduit la berline de taille moyenne que nous avions louée. Sherlock avait râlé, car il n'avait soit disant pas le même champ de vision que dans la Land Rover, mais je lui avais fait remarquer que la Toyota Auris que j'avais choisi possédait une consommation de carburant deux fois moins importante que le 4x4, donc le sujet était clos.

Durant chacun de ces trajets, l'un avant que nous soyons amants et l'autre après, la longue traversée avait été pleine de conversations fortes passionnantes, entrecoupées d'instants agréablement silencieux. Aujourd'hui, conduire seul dans une autre de ces berlines à faible consommation me paraît interminable. Mentalement, je sais pertinemment qu'en durée, cet aller sera égal aux autres, quasiment quatre heures. Alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'avoir conduit le double de ce temps ?

Attardant mon regard sur les amas de granite du Dartmoor, ces touffes de bruyère et d'ajoncs parsemés sur ces collines mornes, je me remémore mon séjour avec Sherlock, ici, où nous étions heureux, ensemble, et je sens mes entrailles se tordre en moi. _Seigneur, il me manque tellement._

La plus grande partie du temps passée au volant, je me pose des questions à propos de la carte postale, me demandant qui a bien pu s'introduire dans mon studio, et la déposer dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit. Si je n'étais pas absolument sûr et certain que Moriarty est mort, il aurait été le premier suspect sur ma liste – non, il aurait été la liste à _lui seul_. Je suppose que le responsable pourrait être un membre de son réseau criminel, mais ça n'a aucun sens. Sherlock est... parti. M'atteindre n'apporterait rien, aucun avantage.

Mycroft pourrait certainement être derrière ça, mais ce n'est pas vraiment son style. De plus, il s'est surtout montré inquiet pour moi depuis... enfin, il a été assez gentil. Je ne désire pas passer de temps avec lui – le rôle qu'il a tenu dans la destruction de Sherlock m'est toujours en mémoire, aussi non-voulu que ça ait pu être – mais je ne le vois pas faire un truc de ce genre.

Pourtant, je ne peux imaginer personne d'autre l'ayant fait, qui d'autre qu'une personne ayant accès à un set de surveillance aurait possiblement pu savoir à propos de "l'incident U.M.Q.R.A.". Et le message, "RENDS-TOI À LA VALLÉE DE LA PEUR" est totalement mystérieux. Je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà entendu "la vallée de la peur" auparavant. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire une fois arrivé, je sais juste qu'il m'est impossible de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus. Sherlock a déteint sur moi, je suppose. Je ne suis plus capable de résister à une énigme.

_**oOoOo**_

À l'instant où je franchis la porte de l'auberge Cross Keys, Gary Barnes-Windigate, l'aubergiste, lève les yeux et sourit après m'avoir reconnu. Ses deux yeux étincellent en ma direction, au milieu de son visage rougeaud et enjoué.

"- Docteur Watson ! Ça fait tellement plaisir de vous revoir !" Il se tourne, criant en direction de la cuisine "Billy ! Le Docteur Watson est là !"

_Lorsque Sherlock et moi sommes venus ici lors de notre petit break romantique, il avait, désinvolte, fait remarquer qu'il était "évident" que le comptable tenant les comptes du Cross Keys se servait dans les caisses, et que cela durait depuis pas mal de temps. Du coup, Gary et Bill avaient essayé de l'engager afin qu'il puisse leur fournir des preuves. Ça ne lui prit en tout et pour tout qu'une heure et demie, et il refusa d'être rémunéré. (Sociopathe, mon cul.) En échange, ils s'arrangèrent pour nous fournir en extra tous les services qui leur vinrent à l'esprit, et refusèrent le payement de notre séjour. Une fois encore, Sherlock avait réussi à se mettre un propriétaire dans la poche, et nous profitions des bénéfices..._

L'époux de Gary, un des seuls hommes existant pouvant réellement me donner l'impression d'être grand, arrive derrière le comptoir, visiblement ravi de me voir.

"- C'est vraiment génial de vous revoir, Docteur Watson." me dit Bill, puis son sourire s'efface. "Ça nous a fait tellement de peine, quand on a appris pour Monsieur Holmes."

Ses yeux bleus, au milieu de son visage d'ordinaire joyeux, ainsi que ce bouc roux, semblent inappropriés à la sombre mine qu'il arbore. Gary approuve, adoptant la même expression.

"- Un grand homme, Monsieur Holmes." dit-il, l'air plongé sans ses souvenirs, passant une main dans ses cheveux gris et bouclés tout en bataille. "Il a sauvé notre auberge, ça pour sûr. S'il n'avait pas remarqué que notre comptable vidait nos caisses, Billy et moi aurions probablement vendu l'affaire. On lui doit tellement."

Nous restons tous silencieux durant quelques instants. Puis Gary ajoute :

"Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Un homme capable d'absolument tout."

Je sens de nouveau une boule se former dans le fond de ma gorge, et je me la racle vivement. Les visages de Billy et Gary me prouve que je ne dois pas être très bon pour cacher mes émotions. Je ne souhaite rien de plus que clore cette conversation. Serrant quelque peu la mâchoire, je les regarde un sourcil haussé de manière appuyée. Gary saisit l'allusion.

"Nous avons pris la liberté de vous installer dans une des chambres double, Docteur Watson. Seule la moitié de nos chambres sont occupées à ce moment de l'année, alors nous avons pensé que vous préfériez sûrement avoir une salle de bain confortable. Bien sûr, vous ne payerez que le prix d'une chambre simple."

"- C'est vraiment très gentil à vous."

Je me penche afin de ramasser mon sac, posé sur le sol, à côté de moi, puis je suis Gary qui se rend derrière le comptoir, d'où il me tend les clés de la chambre.

Oh, Seigneur. C'est la chambre 221. Sherlock et moi avions séjournés dans cette chambre durant nos vacances en amoureux, amusés par le fait qu'il nous soit impossible d'échapper à ce nombre.

Je lève les yeux pour tomber sur le visage souriant, sympathique de Gary, et sais que si jamais je demandais une autre chambre, il se sentirait terriblement mal de m'avoir blessé par inadvertance. Je ne peux pas faire ça.

"Merci, Monsieur Barnes-Windigate."

"- Je vous en prie, je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Gary." Il rit. "Billy et moi ne devions pas avoir les idées claires, le jour où nous avons décidé d'unir nos deux noms comme ça. Windigate est déjà assez difficile sans avoir en plus ajouté quelque chose devant. C'est imprononçable."

Je me débrouille pour lui rendre son sourire, sentant combien les muscles de mon visage ont pâti du manque d'utilisation.

"- Dans ce cas, merci Gary. Et appelez-moi John, et non pas Docteur Watson, hein ?"

"- Pas de problèmes, John. Faites-nous savoir si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit qui pourrait rendre votre séjour plus agréable. Nous servirons le thé vers 3 heures 30, et le dîner à 6 heures."

"- Merci, Gary."

_**oOoOo**_

La chambre se trouve être exactement dans le même état qu'elle l'était lorsque Sherlock et moi l'avons partagée. Les souvenirs du temps passé ici me reviennent avec la vitesse d'un boomerang Je lâche mon sac au pied de l'énorme lit, et m'assieds afin de me déchausser. Je m'étends sur le lit, ferme mes yeux, et me _remémore_...

_**(3 mois plus tôt)**_

_Sherlock ferme la porte derrière nous, la verrouille en un grand geste, et retire son manteau, l'accrochant lui et son écharpe sur le crochet prévu à cet effet, au dos de la porte. Tandis que je m'extirpe de ma veste pour pouvoir la suspendre au porte manteau voisin, Sherlock court jusqu'au lit, et se jette dessus, s'y étirant ensuite comme un chat le ferait sous un rayon de soleil. Il me sourit lascivement._

_"- Que diriez-vous de me rejoindre, Docteur Watson ?"_

_Tout en riant, je m'approche afin de lui enlever ses chaussures__,__ qui visiblement n'ont aucune considération pour la couverture d'un blanc immaculé. Lentement, je fais glisser ses chaussettes, caressant au passage ses cous-de-pied sensibles. __À __ce contact, Sherlock ronronne presque de plaisir. J'ai découvert que Sherlock va jusqu'à quasiment se liquéfier lorsque ses pieds sont chatouillés. Il déteste être chatouillé sur presque n'importe quelle autre partie de son corps, mais il pourrait rester les pieds posés sur mes cuisses plus d'une heure durant, à savourer la sensation de mes doigts les lui caressant et chatouillant. Puis il se retournerait, plantant sa tête au beau milieu de mes cuisses, attendant que ses somptueuses boucles noires subissent le même sort. (Il est si félin.)_

_Ç__a paraît probablement étrange à dire, mais Sherlock a les pieds les plus sexy que je n'ai jamais vu. Ils sont comme le reste de son corps. Ses doigts longs et gracieux, cette nuque semblable à celle d'un cygne, ses hautes courbes élégantes, ses fines jambes si bien formées. Ils font partis d'un tout, la symétrie de son corps est parfaite, que ce soit de manière individuelle ou dans l'ensemble._

_(Mon Dieu, comment me suis-je débrouillé pour avoir la chance de capturer le coeur de cet homme si incroyablement beau ?)_

_Je m'arrête pour pouvoir ôter mes propres chaussures et chaussettes, avant de monter sur Sherlock, à cheval sur ses hanches, lui souriant de mon emplacement. Son sourire à la Cheshire cat s'élargit plus que jamais, et il s'élève pour saisir ma nuque avec sa main chaude, puis m'attire pour un baiser. __Ses douces lèvres sont déjà légèrement entrouvertes, et je prends donc l'avantage, y glissant ma langue juste assez pour pouvoir taquiner le bout de la sienne. Il approfondit le baiser, sa langue explorant minutieusement ma bouche, glissant avec chaleur contre la mienne. Ses mains se déplacent le long de mon dos, jusqu'à descendre et agripper mon postérieur, ce qui lui permet de me serrer encore plus contre lui. Il déplace son genou, de sorte que sa cuisse soit légèrement pressée contre mon aine, je gémis doucement de plaisir à ce contact._

_Il inverse nos positions, et je me retrouve avec son corps, étendu sur le mien. Mes bras se resserrent autour de lui, et tandis qu'une de mes mains fait son chemin jusqu'à aller caresser ses boucles si extraordinairement douces, l'autre va errer sur ses fesses splendides. Il libère ma bouche afin de laisser la sienne tracer un chemin de baisers de ma mâchoire à ma gorge, mordant et aspirant ma peau sensible._

_Il se réinstalle brusquement sur ses genoux, chevauchant mes hanches, et commence à déboutonner sa chemise rouge et noire de manière impatiente. Tout en révélant son torse fin et musclé, il me sourit._

_"- Tu portes décidément beaucoup trop de vêtements, John."_

_"- Eh bien, je suis persuadé qu'un homme intelligent comme toi peut trouver une solution à ce problème, Sherlock."_

_Il me sourit d'un air malicieux, saisissant le bord de mon pull, et le remonte. Je l'aide à le retirer, et ma chemise suit rapidement. Il se penche pour m'embrasser, se collant à moi, et la sensation de nos peaux nues, l'une contre l'autre, est enivrante. Il roule et tombe près de moi, et ainsi il peut atteindre le bouton et la braguette de mon jean, qu'il ne tarde pas à ouvrir._

_Alors que je m'occupe à enlever sa ceinture et son pantalon, sa main se faufile dans mes sous-vêtements, et s'empare de mon érection. J'halète aussitôt que ses doigts fins, si chauds, s'enroulent autour de mon sexe et se déplacent de haut en bas, fermement. D'un seul coup, et avec rapidité, il se retrouve plus bas, me prenant dans sa bouche en un mouvement soudain._

_"Sherlock !"_

_Ses yeux couleur argent me fixent, ses lèvres, pleines, roses, m'entourent, et il ronronne de plaisir. Les vibrations me laissent haletant, sa langue tournoie autour de mon gland, et j'arque le dos, c'est trop beaucouptropohmonDieuSherlock !_

_Il se redresse lentement, et croise mon regard de manière fort significative avant de déglutir intentionnellement, et de se lécher les lèvres. (Oh, nom de Dieu, c'est tellement _sexy_). Il remonte afin de m'embrasser profondément, et je peux me goûter sur sa langue (encore plus sexy). Il sourit._

_"- Ça va John ?"_

_"- Oh que oui."_

_Je roule et m'assieds pour lui retirer son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements, je me lève ensuite histoire de me débarrasser des miens qui étaient restés autour de mes cuisses. Je me baisse dans le but de sortir ma trousse de toilette de mon sac, et de la poser sur la table de nuit. J'en extrais un flacon de lubrifiant, et hausse un sourcil lorsque j'en sors un préservatif._

_"Nos tests ont indiqués que nous sommes tous les deux négatifs, donc ils sont optionnels désormais. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de... Tu veux me monter à cru ?"_

_Ses yeux s'élargissent, ses pupilles dilatées en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, me faisant penser à un chat qui vient juste de repérer sa proie._

_"- Tu es sûr, John ?"_

_"- Absolument."_

_Je balance le préservatif dans la pochette, m'en vais rapporter une des serviettes se trouvant dans la salle de bain, et reviens près du lit avec la serviette et le lubrifiant. Sherlock s'est levé afin de ramener la couette blanche au pied du lit. Il me prend la serviette des mains et l'étend sur les draps._

_Nous nous tenons de chaque côté du lit, simplement à nous regarder durant plusieurs minutes. Puis Sherlock se met à parler._

_"- En fait, John..." il avale difficilement sa salive, et le volume de sa voix ne dépasse même plus celui d'un murmure. "... tu devrais peut-être être celui qui... 'me monte à cru', comme tu l'as dit."_

_J'observe ses yeux, y trouvant de l'anxiété, mais aucune peur. Nous ne l'avons jamais fait ainsi jusqu'à maintenant. Son histoire avec Sebastian Wilkes_**(1)**_ l'avait assez terrifié pour qu'il ne désire jamais être receveur lors de sexe anal. Nous avons exploré d'autres horizons, pour notre plus grand plaisir, et j'ai découvert, à ma plus grande surprise et joie, combien être "en-dessous" est fantastique._

_(Si quelqu'un m'avait dit, seulement quelques mois plus tôt, que je deviendrais un véritable adorateur de pénis, je l'aurais envoyé se faire faire une IRM, ou lui aurait déboîté l'épaule.)_

_Du coup, je n'ai jamais "monté" Sherlock, et j'avais pensé que nous ne changerions rien, puisque ce que nous avons roule bien, très, très, très bien. Mais visiblement, Sherlock a pensé à changer un peu._

_Je contourne le lit et le prends dans mes bras._

_"- Es-tu sûr d'être prêt pour ça, Sherlock ? Il n'y a pas de problèmes si nous restons éternellement sans le faire, tu sais."_

_Ses lèvres s'étirent en un léger sourire._

_"- John, je t'ai observé être dessous durant des semaines, et il est clair que tu apprécies grandement. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que je rate quelque chose. J'aimerais savoir ce que tu ressens." Il s'arrête un moment, puis ajoute de façon moins audible. "Ne pas essayer d'avancer, c'est comme le laisser m'atteindre encore une fois."_

_Je resserre ma prise sur lui, savourant de sentir son corps fin et nu, pressé contre le mien, et je réfléchis à ce qu'il vient de me dire. Wilkes s'est délecté d'avoir humilié et dominé Sherlock, et il apprécierait sûrement de savoir qu'il a détruit certains aspects de sa vie sexuelle__._

_(Bien sûr, il ne peut plus rien en savoir maintenant. Lorsque nous avons vu cet article, il y a quelques semaines de cela, à propos du "tragique accident d'escalator" qui a causé la mort de Sebastian Wilkes, nous n'en avons pas vraiment discuté. Je pense que tous les deux savons, tout au fond de nous, que Mycroft y a été pour quelque chose, mais nous n'en avons rien dit, au lieu de ça, le journal s'est retrouvé à la poubelle, et nous sommes sortis faire une longue promenade à Regent's Park. Dans certaines situations, il n'y a juste rien à dire.)_

_"- Très bien, amour. Mais on va y aller doucement, et tu peux me demander d'arrêter à tout moment. On est d'accord, hein ?"_

_Il m'embrasse délicatement, en m'allongeant sur le lit._

_"- J'ai confiance en toi, John."_

_Nous nous allongeons face à face, échangeant de longs, langoureux baisers, flattant de nos doigts le corps de l'autre. Les baisers se font de plus en plus chauds et urgents. Je m'éloigne enfin et m'installe de façon à pouvoir dévaler le corps de Sherlock au moyen de mes lèvres, savourant la netteté, le goût salé et l'odeur de sa chaude peau, percevant la nuance musquée au fur et à mesure que j'approche son aine. Tâtonnant à la recherche de la petite bouteille que j'avais déposée sur le lit un peu plus tôt, je m'agenouille entre ses jambes écartées, et enduis d'un peu de lubrifiant les doigts de chacune de mes mains, l'étalant généreusement entre eux._

_J'enroule la verge de Sherlock de mes doigts glissants, le faisant ainsi haleter, ronronner même, de plaisir. Me penchant, je taquine son extrémité avec ma langue, tout en laissant mon autre main et mes doigts humides se diriger plus loin, m'attardant avec beaucoup d'application sur son périnée, puis en allant doucement, très doucement, trouver son entrée fermée._

_Je l'observe intensément, prêt à tout arrêter immédiatement au moindre signe de peur ou de panique venant de lui. Il était jusqu'ici sur son dos, les yeux fermés, perdu dans les sensations, mais aussitôt que mon doigt trace les contours de son anus, il ouvre les yeux et me regarde._

_"- Tout va bien, Sherlock ?"_

_"- O–oui..." il murmure, hésitant._

_"- Sherlock, on peut arrêter."_

_"- Non." Son sourire est timide, mais empli de chaleur. "Je te l'ai dit– j'ai confiance en toi, John. Tu ne me ferais jamais de mal."_

_(Seigneur, non. _Jamais_.)_

_Je lui rends son sourire, une boule au fond de la gorge due au surplus d'émotion. Comment ai-je fait pour remporter l'amour et la confiance de cet homme magnifique ?_

_"- Je t'aime."_

_Son sourire s'élargit, allant jusqu'à faire plisser le coin de ses yeux._

_"- Je t'aime, moi aussi."_

_Je reprends mes douces caresses, en faisant attention. Il laisse échapper quelques plaintes, et lève ses hanches, appréciant visiblement les nouvelles sensations. Ma langue taquine de nouveau son sexe pendent que délicatement__, __le bout d'un de mes doigts presse doucement contre lui. Il se crispe un instant, puis se relâche face à l'intrus, l'autorisant à se glisser à l'intérieur. Ses yeux s'élargissent alors que lentement, et avec précaution, j'entre et sors mon doigt, aidant le muscle à se décontracter._

_Lorsque je glisse un deuxième doigt en son entrée brûlante, j'entoure son_ _érection __de ma bouche, au même moment, ce qui le distrait au point qu'il ne semble pas avoir senti la nouvelle intrusion. Je continue à faire tourner ma langue autour de son gland exposé, tout en travaillant et étirant l'anneau de muscle tendu, puis je m'arrête, afin de courber mes doigts vers le haut en vue de (et là, voilà l'avantage inespéré d'être médecin !) caresser sa prostate, sans aucune chance d'échouer._

_Sherlock s'arque violemment en lâchant un mugissement rauque, choqué._

_"- John ! Oh mon Dieu, John !"_

_(__À __mon avis, il aime ça.)_

_J'ajoute un troisième doigt, l'étirant davantage, un de mes appendices caressant encore et encore sa prostate, sans rien changer, tout en regardant la quantité surprenante de liquide séminal désormais ruisselante au bout de son sexe. Sherlock frémit d'extase, complètement perdu dans l'instant présent._

_(Je pense avoir enfin trouvé un moyen de refroidir ce gigantesque cerveau. Il faudra que je me souvienne de ça, la prochaine fois qu'il décidera de prendre mon Browning pour faire des trous dans le mur.)_

_Ses mains empoignent les draps de façon convulsive._

_"John, John, John… J'en veux plus. J'ai besoin de toi, John. En moi. S'il-te-plaît…"_

_Je me redresse un instant, puis m'allonge près de lui, sur la serviette. Sherlock me regarde, surpris, l'espace entre ses sourcils marqué par l'anxiété._

_"John ?"_

_"- Sherlock, la première fois que nous avons fait ça, ça a été plus facile pour moi lorsque j'étais au-dessus. Je pense que tu devrais commencer de cette manière."_

_Le soulagement inscrit sur son visage est presque amusant. Il a dû craindre que j'arrête tout. En un flash mon esprit me renvoie aux côtés d'un Sherlock anticipant la douleur et la peur, tout recroquevillé, qu'il s'était mis à associer au partenaire sexuel. Lorsque je le vois maintenant, montant sur moi pour chevaucher mes hanches, le désire irradiant dans ses yeux opalescents, la joie me submerge. Il a fait tellement de chemin._

_Je m'empare de la bouteille de lubrifiant, en appliquant une dose généreuse sur mes doigts, puis j'en enduis copieusement mon érection. Sherlock se redresse, et se place juste au-dessus de moi, le bout mon sexe appuyant contre son entrée. Ses yeux s'ancrent dans les miens._

_"- Je t'aime."_

_"- Mon Dieu, je t'aime tellement, Sherlock."_

_Lentement, très lentement, il s'abaisse, m'entourant, et Seigneur, il est si étroit et chaud et _incroyable_. __Mes mains entourent ses fines hanches, mes pouces traçant des cercles sur son bassin._

_Ses yeux sont énormes, les pupilles si dilatées qu'ils en paraissent presque entièrement noirs. Il râle bruyamment en s'arrêtant doucement plus bas, me prenant entièrement. Nous nous regardons dans les yeux, et je suis soudainement frappé par l'impression que c'est presque sacré, cette intimité, cette communion entre nous._

_Il commence à bouger ses hanches, pas très sûr de lui, légèrement d'avant en arrière, et je lève et place mes genoux derrière lui. Je sais ce que cet angle m'avait fait éprouver lorsque j'ai été dans cette position. Comme je m'y attendais, il rejette sa tête en arrière en un cri rauque quand la pointe de mon érection touche fermement sa prostate. Je commence sans trop forcer à aller et venir, me délectant de voir son visage rougi, entouré d'un halo de boucles noires tombantes, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir._

_Le sentir est absolument extraordinaire, si brûlant, si doux, si incroyablement étroit et stimulant. Je ne vais pas tenir bien longtemps. J'enroule les doigts de ma main gauche autour de sa longue érection, et il gémit de plaisir, un babillage incohérent au bout des lèvres, alors que je me mets à le caresser fermement._

_"- John ! John tu es si beau, John, si incroyable, magnifique, mon John, mon John, à moi mien oh mon Dieu, Jooohhn !"_

_Il se cambre, hurlant mon prénom, répandant des jets nacrés sur mon ventre et mon torse. Son corps se tend et se presse autour de moi, m'enserrant plus loin encore, et je viens en un cri, empoignant les hanches de Sherlock, en tremblant._

_Il s'effondre sur moi, fourrant son visage contre ma nuque, murmurant mon prénom encore et encore "John, John, John" tel un mantra. Je l'entoure de mes bras, fortement, priant pour pouvoir l'enlacer ainsi pour toujours…_

_**oOoOo**_

Je me réveille, des larmes coulant le long de mon visage. Rien de nouveau par rapport à ces derniers jours, bien que je suis assez perturbé de me retrouver à l'auberge Cross Keys, allongé sur le lit à propos duquel je rêvais il y a encore peu.

Ce lit vide.

Je me place sur mon flanc, me recroquevillant comme un enfant, et sanglote dans un énorme oreiller blanc.

_À suivre..._


	5. Ne t'arrête pas

_**Note de la traductrice **: Wouhou ! Un chapitre de plus ! Coucou vous tous =) Vous n'imaginez pas combien il est dur de trouver du temps pour traduire, ces temps-ci, du coup je m'excuse encore pour ces longues attentes (et accessoirement pour la baisse de 'qualité' de mon travail), un jour, je crois que je referais certains des chapitres ^^ (dois-je signaler que je n'ai pas eu de vacances ? Vous serez peut-être plus indulgents ?)_

_En attendant, le moment que vous attendez tous approche, si si, on y est presque, mais presque =)_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles motivent ! _

_Bonne lecture =)_

* * *

Chapitre 5 : _**Ne t'arrête pas**_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**"Si tu traverses l'enfer, ne t'arrête pas."  
–Winston Churchill**_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

J'ai dû m'assoupir _(ou plus précisément, pleurer jusqu'à m'endormir)_, parce qu'en ré-ouvrant mes yeux, la lumière éclatante du soleil traverse la fenêtre. Il me faut un moment avant de me recentrer, de me souvenir où je me trouve. Je tâtonne à la recherche de l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet, puis m'intéresse au réveil, tenant plus lieu de relique, posé sur la table de nuit. Il est presque 7h30 du soir. Je me redresse, en grognant, et me frotte vigoureusement le visage. Ça ne change pas grand-chose.

Une douche. Ça devrait me réveiller. Tout en remerciant intérieurement la gentillesse de Gary et Billy de m'avoir fourni une salle de bain, je me place sous le jet d'eau brûlante, y restant juste sans bouger, laissant l'eau s'écouler le long de ma tête et de mon dos, tentant de ne penser à rien, essayant de ne pas me _souvenir_…

_Le torse de Sherlock, humide et glissant pressé contre mon dos nu, ses mains pleines de savon glissant sur ma peau, s'assurant que chacune des parties de mon corps ait sa part d'attention…_

_Arrête._

_Arrête de faire ça._

Je me dois de garder la tête froide. Quelqu'un m'a provoqué avec cette carte postale et me veux ici, donc j'ai besoin de rester concentré. Ce n'est pas le moment de me noyer dans les souvenirs et le chagrin.

Je change brutalement la température de l'eau, de sorte qu'elle soit froide, et je me force à rester sous les piques de glaces m'aspergeant, jusqu'à en trembler. Je ferme ensuite l'arrivée d'eau, sors de la cabine de douche, et me sèche à l'aide d'une serviette épaisse. Je me rase, brosse mes dents, peigne mes cheveux puis m'habille. Pour terminer, je place mon Browning à l'arrière de ma ceinture, le recouvrant avec ma veste.

_Bien. Il est temps d'y aller._

Lorsque j'entre dans la salle à manger, Gary vient tout juste de remettre une boîte pleine de nourriture à une jeune femme portant un manteau en laine usé, et aux cheveux d'un châtain clair, noués en désordre. Il se retourne, et me repère sur le pas de la porte.

"- John !"

Il me sourit puis m'indique une table libre.

Alors que je le rejoins, la jeune femme me dépasse en un frôlement. Elle me dit quelque chose, mais rien ne me revient. En même temps, j'ai séjourné deux fois ici, auparavant, et ai croisé pas mal d'habitants, donc ce n'est pas si étonnant qu'une personne me semble familière.

Gary m'escorte jusqu'à la table.

"Allez, prenez une petit truc à manger. Ce soir nous avons de la moussaka d'aubergines et de lentilles rouges, du risotto aux asperges et champignons, ainsi que du curry Thaï rouge accompagné d'aubergines grillées. Vous voulez que je vous apporte à boire, le temps de pouvoir choisir ?"

"- Une Guinness, ça serait parfait, Gary..." je réponds "... et je prendrai de la moussaka, merci."

"- Bien sûr."

Tandis que je bois ma bière à petite gorgées, je jette un coup d'oeil à la pièce. La cheminée ajoute un côté chaleureux, une atmosphère plus intime. Je me souviens _être assis__ ici avec Sherlock, durant le premier soir de notre petite escapade, me sentant si heureux et relaxé, repu après un long après-midi passé au lit avec mon superbe amant. Nous sirotons du vin, et parlons jusqu'en début de soirée, après quoi nous sortons nous balader sous le soleil couchant. Vagabondant main dans la main, nous empruntons les petits sentiers, tout en s'__épanchant sur notre visite du rucher, prévue le lendemain matin. __Sherlock est impatient de voir l'ensemble des ruches du Dartmoor. Il est complètement fasciné par les abeilles..._

"Et voilà, John." Gary interrompt mon instant de rêverie avant de déposer un plat à l'odeur appétissante devant moi.

"- Ça à l'air délicieux, Gary." je m'arrête, puis demande : "Vous voulez bien rester un instant ? J'ai juste une question à poser, si vous avez une minute."

"- Aucun problème." il s'installe sur la chaise qui me fait face "Qu'avez-vous à demander ?"

"- Gary, avez-vous déjà entendu parler de 'La Vallée de la Peur' ?"

Son expression d'ordinaire chaleureuse cède place à une autre, désorientée.

"- Non, jamais entendu parler. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"- Je n'en sais rien..." dis-je "... J'espérais que vous pourriez m'en dire plus."

"- Où avez-vous entendu parler de ça ?"

"- Hmm... quelqu'un l'a mentionné. Et comme le Dartmoor a été cité lui aussi, j'ai pensé que c'était peut-être une attraction locale."

"- Je suis désolé, John. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de 'La Vallée de la Peur'."

"- Ça ne fait rien Gary. Je m'y attendais de toute façon."

Il me lance un sourire désolé, puis se relève en s'excusant afin d'aller accueillir un couple de personnes âgées tout juste arrivé.

Je prends une bouchée de moussaka, puis une autre, ne considérant ce plat que comme du carburant pour un "véhicule", comme l'aurait dit Sherlock. Autrefois, j'aurais pris mon temps afin de savourer ces saveurs somptueuses, mais j'ai perdu tout appétit durant les deux derniers mois. Je n'arrive tout simplement plus à trouver la force nécessaire afin de me concentrer sur la nourriture.

Je me retrouve de nouveau le regard posé sur les deux fauteuils près du feu, où Sherlock s'était assis après avoir ingéré la drogue rendant complètement suggestible du Projet M.O.L.O.S., dans le Ravin de Dewer. À ce moment-là, nous ignorions qu'un malade avait parsemé le ravin de pistons délivrant la drogue dans les airs, par aérosol. Les conséquences avaient été bouleversantes pour Sherlock. Pauvre Sherlock, resté si soigneusement replié sur lui-même pendent si longtemps, luttant contre une émotion aussi puissante que cette terreur que la drogue avait provoquée, et, qui évidemment, n'avait aucune idée de sa provenance.

Sherlock assis dans ce fauteuil me parlant encore et encore des sentiments avec colère, me disant avoir été effrayé, avoir eu peur…

_Peur._

La _Vallée_ de la _Peur _?

_Le Ravin de Dewer._

Je ne peux plus rien avaler. Faisant un signe à Gary, je crie "Gary, pouvez-vous mettre ça sur ma note ?"

"- Bien entendu, John. À plus tard !"

Je me précipite vers la porte, direction ma voiture, puis le Ravin de Dewer.

_**oOoOo**_

Ces bois donnent froid dans le dos quel que soit le moment de la journée, mais encore plus lorsqu'il fait sombre, les arbres forment d'effrayantes silhouettes face au rayon de lumière de ma lampe torche. C'est une nuit sans étoiles, d'énormes nuages indiquent qu'une tempête approche, et la brume tournoie dans les basses vallées. Un engoulevent cri, et le hurlement rauque d'un héron cendré ne fait que rendre cet endroit plus inquiétant, alors quand une chouette effraie crisse brusquement juste au-dessus de ma tête, je ne peux m'empêcher de sursauter légèrement.

Je ne me souviens pas avoir été si nerveux, la première fois que Sherlock, Henry et moi sommes venus de nuit au Ravin de Dewer, mais bien sûr, je n'étais pas seul, et je n'avais pas trouvé de carte postale anonyme dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit. Tout ça peut surement rendre un homme un peu plus nerveux.

Je réalise que c'est un peu stupide d'être venu seul. Moriarty est mort, mais il ne fait aucun doute pour moi qu'il avait beaucoup de contacts, et il est hautement probable que la personne ayant laissé ce message soit très dangereuse.

C'est peut-être pour ça que les tremblements de ma main gauche se sont arrêtés, pour la première fois en deux mois.

Le Ravin de Dewer s'est formé à cause de l'exploitation minière de l'étain. Le Dartmoor est parsemé d'anciennes mines, épuisée et oubliées depuis longtemps, et pas mal d'entre-elles ont causées des effondrements ou formés des grottes. Ce ravin est un creux de pierres, escarpé, et de nombreuses cavernes y sont reliées. C'est un endroit terrifiant pour commencer les recherches, et m'inquiéter à propos du réseau de Moriarty n'aide pas à baisser mon degré d'anxiété.

Du coup, lorsque je contourne le vaste ensemble de granite obstruant le chemin à l'intérieur du Ravin, et heurte presque la jeune femme que j'ai vue un peu plus tôt à l'auberge, ma réaction n'est pas des meilleures. En un cri inarticulé, je sors mon Browning de son emplacement discret, le bas mon dos, et mets pas mal de distance entre elle et moi.

La femme _(comment se fait-il que son visage me dise quelque chose ?)_ recule en trébuchant, apeurée, les mains levées.

"- Je vous en prie… ne faites pas ça !"

J'abaisse mon arme, mais ne la range pas, je laisse également ma lampe torche éclairer son visage.

"- Qui êtes-vous ? C'est vous qui avez laissé la carte postale ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous contacté ?"

"- Ce… ce… n'était pas moi !" lâche-t-elle, haletante, puis elle hausse une épaule et ajoute avec un regard plein d'ironie "Ok, bon, la carte, c'était moi. Sauf n'est pas moi qui vous ai contacté, hein ? Je n'ai fait que ce qu'il m'a demandé de faire. C'est pour ça qu'il me paye, non ?"

"- Qui vous paye ?" j'approche d'un pas, toujours mon arme à la main. "Qui vous a embauché afin de déposer cette carte dans ma table de nuit ?"

Elle me fixe, toute peur évaporée de ses yeux.

"- Vous n'allez pas tirer, Docteur Watson. Vous _savez_ qui m'a embauchée."

Ma main gauche tremble. _Merde_. Je resserre ma prise sur mon Browning.

"- Moriarty ?" parvins-je à murmurer.

Et elle se met à rire. À _rire_ !

"- Moriarty s'est fait exploser la cervelle sur le toit de St. Bart's, Docteur. Et je n'ai jamais travaillé pour ce crétin. Je dors peut-être dans la rue, et ai peut-être un peu volé par-ci par-là, mais je n'aurais jamais accepté son argent."

"- Je ne comprends pas…"

Je la dévisage, tentant de comprendre qui l'a engagée, lorsque derrière moi j'entends une voix, profonde, douce et grave, celle qui a hanté mes rêves durant deux mois, et que je n'aurais jamais cru réentendre un jour, pas dans cette vie.

"- Peut-être devrais-je t'expliquer, John."

Je me retourne brusquement, et là, les pieds entourés par le brouillard, se tient l'apparition d'un homme roux décharné, pâle, dont le visage barbu est douloureusement, terriblement familier.

_Sherlock._

_À suivre..._


	6. Quand les Dieux veulent nous punir

_**Warnings**__ : Scènes explicites__._

_**Note de la traductrice** : Voilà, tellement honteuse de vous avoir négligés, j'ai déjà traduit un autre chapitre, voyez ? (est-il utile de mentionner que c'était soit les devoirs, soit la traduction ? Hmm... Je me demande ce qui l'a emporté...).  
Je pense en plus que ce chapitre était celui que vous attendiez tous ! Héhé, ne pensez-pas que l'amour brille sous les étoiles, on à encore plus de dix chapitres après celui-ci !_

_Le lien du fan-art des retrouvailles se trouvera sur mon profil !_

_Celui-ci, est dédié à **ReachingforHeaven**, depuis des mois j'avais prévu que ce chapitre serait pour toi =) _

* * *

Chapitre 6 : _**Quand les Dieux veulent nous punir**_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**"Quand les Dieux veulent nous punir, ils exaucent nos prières."  
– Oscar Wilde**_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_Sherlock._

Je recule en chancelant, mes genoux, ces traîtres, fléchissent sous mon poids. Mon arme et la lampe tombent d'un seul coup d'entre mes doigts, que je ne sens plus, alors que mon corps percute l'amas de granite. Ce qui est probablement une bonne chose – sans ce solide rocher dans mon dos, je ne pense pas que je serais encore debout à l'heure qu'il est.

"- C'est toi." je souffle en un murmure rauque.

Ma bouche est complètement asséchée, et un pic de glace assez gros pour couler le Titanic m'est tombé dans le fond de l'estomac. J'envoie ma main me frotter le visage, dans le but de me ressaisir.

L'homme debout devant moi est horriblement maigre, les vêtements peinant même à tenir sur son corps ravagé. Ses cheveux, coupés courts et teints en un roux foncé, partent dans tous les sens, et une barbe légère et mal répartie couvre sa mâchoire. Pourtant, malgré toutes ces dissemblances, malgré le fait qu'il porte des vêtements en lambeaux ainsi qu'un anorak épais, bien qu'il soit trop maigre, à première vue pas lavé et manquant visiblement de sommeil, je reconnais son visage instantanément. Il est impossible de confondre ses incroyables yeux bleus en forme d'amandes, ses extraordinaires pommettes, et ses lèvres, si pleines, dessinées avec tant de précision. C'est bien lui.

C'est Sherlock. _Vivant_.

_Mais comment ?_

Il s'approche, avançant d'un pas vers moi. Et c'est là que _je me souviens de la voix triomphante de Sherlock, au paroxysme de la joie après avoir résolu un nouveau mystère, faisant part de ses déductions à Henry Knight "Et il en avait les moyens, là, à ses pieds. Un champ de mines chimiques, avec des pistons dans le sol, vous délivrant une dose de drogue à chaque fois que vous reveniez ici."_

La drogue. La drogue du projet M.O.L.O.S., celle causant des hallucinations basées sur nos peurs. C'est ici que le système de dispersion dans les airs était situé.

Je suis en train d'_halluciner_. Il n'est pas réel.

_Ce n'est pas réel._

Laissant échapper une plainte, je me laisse glisser le long du bloc de granite se trouvant dans mon dos, oublieux du fait que la pierre rugueuse puisse abîmer et déchirer ma veste. Plongeant ma tête entre mains, je presse mon visage contre mes genoux, que j'ai remontés contre moi, geignant à voix basse.

"- Tu n'es pas ici, c'est juste la drogue se trouvant dans le brouillard, j'hallucine, tu n'es pas réel…"

La voix de Sherlock s'élève, sèche :

"- Laisse-nous, Wiggins. Tu peux retourner à Londres maintenant. Je te recontacterai."

_Il n'est pas réel._

Un bruit d'argent, passant de mains à d'autres.

"- Merci, Monsieur Holmes."

Je presse davantage mon visage contre mes genoux, la toile de mon jean s'écrase contre ma peau.

… _Une minute._

Wiggins ?

_Wiggins._

C'est _cette _femme ! La jeune femme sans-domicile à qui Sherlock a souvent recours pour obtenir des informations. Je savais que j'avais reconnu son visage !

Mais c'est à l'auberge que je l'ai vue, pas ici, au Ravin de Dewer. Donc… elle est _réelle_.

Et si _elle _est vraiment ici, alors ça signifie…

_Oh._

_Oh mon Dieu._

"- John, c'est moi. _Réfléchis_. Tu _sais_ qu'ils ont récupérés les mines chimiques de Frankland afin de s'en servir comme preuve contre lui. Il n'y a plus de drogue. Je suis là. Je suis réel. Regarde-moi, _je t'en prie_."

Deux autres genoux recouverts d'un jean se laissent tomber sur le sol, devant moi, le tissu nettement éclairé par le faisceau de lumière émit par la lampe-torche tombée à terre. Une main froide entoure timidement mon épaule, alors je relève la tête et plonge dans un regard intense, deux yeux couleur argenté.

"John ?"

_Sherlock._

Il est _vraiment là_. Il est _en vie_.

Tremblants, mes doigts s'en vont effleurer son épaule, son cou, son visage magnifique. La barbe irrégulière que je sens ne couvre pas assez son visage pour me cacher ses joues creuses. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ne trouve pas les mots.

"John…" sa voix se brise, et ses longs doigts fins viennent entourer mon visage avec hésitation "John, tu m'as tellement manqué…"

Et cet étrange instant de doute, ce brouillard d'incrédulité s'évapore. Il est _réel_.

Je me jette sur lui, agrippant son visage et ses cheveux aussi fort que je le peux, amenant nos bouches à se rejoindre en baiser violent, douloureux. Il n'y a rien de tendre, ni de doux dans cette confrontation, c'est un combat féroce entre lèvres, langues et dents, de mains empoignant et d'ongles griffant. Ce n'est en aucun cas de l'amour. C'est juste le besoin de poser mes mains sur son corps, de m'assurer personnellement qu'il est en vie.

J'ouvre brutalement la chemise de Sherlock, faisant voler les boutons un peu partout, et ôte sa chemise ainsi que son manteau en un mouvement impatient. Lorsque l'une de ses manchettes coince obstinément autour de son poignet, je tire dessus si fort qu'il lâche un gémissement de douleur peu avant que le tissu se déchire. Son t-shirt suit rapidement le même chemin. Je fais glisser mes mains sur sa poitrine, tressaillant face à la proéminence de ses côtes.

Sherlock enlève ma veste et fait passer mon pull par-dessus ma tête, le jetant ensuite à terre, non loin de nous. Il déboutonne mon jean puis ouvre ma braguette, le faisant ensuite descendre sans attendre avec mon caleçon.

Le bouton du pantalon de Sherlock s'entête à me résister, ce qui me fait râler de frustration. Sherlock écarte mes mains assez longtemps pour pouvoir l'ouvrir pour moi, puis je peux plonger ma main dans son sous-vêtement, et saisir son sexe.

Sherlock grogne et m'empoigne pour un nouveau baiser brutal, fiévreux, nos deux corps écrasés l'un contre l'autre, des lèvres jusqu'à l'aine. Ses longs doigts habiles m'enveloppent et forcent ma main à le relâcher juste assez pour qu'il puisse appuyer mon érection contre la sienne. Après quoi il rassemble nos deux mains jointes autour de nos sexes, et commence à nous caresser tous les deux, fort et vite.

Il ne faut pas beaucoup de temps avant que nous haletions dans la bouche de l'autre, laissant échapper des cris rauques, vides de sens, résultants de ce désir bestial. Soudainement, Sherlock se raidit, et vient sur nos doigts enlacés. Le voir me suffit pour le rejoindre, et _je plonge dans un tourbillon de sensations, d'envie et de soulagement… Sherlock !_

Nous restons enlacés durant quelques instants, puis notre position inconfortable, c'est-à-dire agenouillés sur le sol rocheux du Ravin de Dewer, nous rappelle à l'ordre. Lentement, nous nous relâchons, réajustons et reboutonnons nos jeans pour pouvoir nous asseoir, côte-à-côte, adossés contre le bloc de granite.

Seulement, alors que la joie sans borne de savoir Sherlock en vie commence à s'estomper, je me sens de plus en plus nauséeux. Il est vivant… et l'a _été_ durant tout ce temps. Alors _comment_ se fait-il que ce détail ne me parvienne _que maintenant_ ? Bordel de _merde_ !

"- Tu en as pris du temps à comprendre, pour la carte."

Sherlock brise le silence, de manière si fichtrement Sherlockienne, en soulignant mon manque d'intelligence. Aucune excuse, aucune larme, aucun signe montrant que je lui ai manqué, rien ne prouvant que ce qui n'a probablement été qu'une tromperie minutieusement planifiée ait pu l'inquiéter au sujet de mon bien-être émotionnel.

_Ok. _Très _bien._

Je me relève promptement, ramasse violemment mon pull plein de boue se trouvant au sol, et l'enfile. Je récupère mon arme et la replace au dos de ma ceinture, puis m'empare de ma veste ainsi que la torche traînant dans la terre. Je remets ma veste, mes mouvements sont rapides, et rudes.

"- Je ne sais pas à quelle merde tu penses être en train de jouer, mais tu me dois des explications, Sherlock Holmes, et des putains d'excuses."

Sherlock est debout, maintenant, essayant de reboutonner les lambeaux de sa chemise vert-mousse, ensuite il se couvre de son anorak.

"- Tu n'as pas entendu l'enregistrement sur mon portable ? Je sais que ça a été difficile, mais cette supercherie était entièrement nécessaire afin de détruire le réseau de Moriarty."

"- _Difficile_ ? Espèce _d'enfoiré_ !"

Je m'avance brusquement et le bouscule violemment, étouffant fermement tout remords en voyant cette expression choquée et blessée sur son visage. Je le bouscule encore, et il trébuche, perd l'équilibre, puis tombe lourdement à terre. Il me fixe, totalement effaré.

"Comment as-tu pu me faire traverser ça, Sherlock ? M'as-tu _jamais _aimé ?"

"- Ne sois pas stupide, John. _Évidemment_ que je t'aime. Pour quelle autre raison aurais-je fait tout ça ?"

_Oh, Seigneur._

_Et maintenant il va prétendre avoir fait ça _pour moi _?_

Je ne peux pas gérer ça pour l'instant. J'ai besoin de temps, de réfléchir, de savoir comment m'a vie a bien pu se changer un film ridicule capable d'illustrer à lui tout seul bien plus que la souffrance du Christ.

"- Je ne veux pas discuter avec toi pour l'instant." je me retourne vivement, et commence à m'en aller.

"- John ! _John !_" il s'arrête, puis la voix quelque peu brisée, il crie "John… pour l'amour de Dieu… Tu es l'amour de ma vie !"

Je me stoppe complètement, et reste immobile pendant un moment, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions. En vain.

Faisant demi-tour, je hurle :

"- Et je pensais que tu étais le mien, Sherlock ! Mais l'amour de ta vie ne 'meurt' pas pour ensuite se servir de ta peine comme d'un pion sur un échiquier !"

Il se relève immédiatement.

"- Tu as reçu mon portable, tu as entendu l'enregistrement. Tu _sais _pourquoi j'ai dû sauter. Tu sais qu'il fallait que je 'meurs' pour te garder en vie !"

"- _Deux mois et demi_, Sherlock !" je m'époumone désormais, au point de pouvoir sentir mon sang pulser à mes tempes. "Dix _putains _de semaines durant lesquelles tu m'as laissé croire que tu étais mort."

Mes poings se serrent de chaque côté de mon corps, et mon souffle, rapide et inégal, aurait été le même si j'avais couru un marathon. Sherlock reste immobile, son visage entier reflétant une expression de souffrance.

"Tu es en train de me dire que tu n'as eu _aucun_ moyen de me contacter jusqu'à _maintenant _? Que dans notre monde moderne, parmi tous les moyens de communication instantané, tu n'as _réellement_ pas pu me joindre ?"

Je m'approche et me place devant lui, l'assassinant du regard. Ses yeux bleus pâles sont injectés de sang, rougis et gonflés. Je me sens stupidement coupable. _Et merde, pour _moi_, je me sens coupable ?_

"- Oui, John." sa voix est sèche "C'est exactement ce que je suis en train de te dire."

"- Vraiment ?"

Je croise mes bras contre ma poitrine, sentant mon dos se redresser davantage, mon entraînement militaire me dictant inconsciemment comment me tenir.

"Tu veux bien m'éclairer un peu ? Parce que je ne vais pas gober ça, Sherlock. Pour moi, chasser le réseau de Moriarty est un jeu auquel tu as pris goût, sans _penser_ une seule_ seconde_ à ce que tu as laissé derrière."

Il relève la tête brusquement, et sa position reflète sa bonne vieille arrogance.

"- Oh, bien sûr. Penses de moi que je suis horrible, comme tout le monde l'a toujours fait. Je pensais que _tu _étais différent, John. Je pensais que tu avais foi en moi."

_Alors là. C'est la goutte de trop._

Je me jette sur lui, chacune de mes mains empoignant les bords de son anorak couleur fauve, et je le secoue violemment.

"- Foi en toi ?" je gronde "_Foi en toi_ _?_ Tu as perdu tout droit de me parler d'avoir foi en toi, Sherlock, la minute à laquelle tu m'as _obligé à te regarder sauter du toit d'un putain d'immeuble_. Tu m'as fait _assister à ton suicide_. Avoir foi en toi ? Tu es vraiment un incroyable _enfoiré_."

Il me laisse le malmener, n'opposant aucune résistance, ses lèvres serrées en une fine ligne.

"- J'ai essayé, John. J'ai essayé de te laisser le plus d'indices possible. Je t'ai dit que ce n'était qu'un simple tour de magie, j'ai laissé l'enregistrement sur mon portable, j'ai été jusqu'à risquer d'aller à l'enterrement, afin de pouvoir te contacter. Mais tu ne t'y es même pas _rendu_."

La douleur qu'il en éprouve est impossible à manquer, dans sa voix.

"- Je n'avais… tu ne sais même pas…"

Je passe un temps fou à chercher comment faire une phrase cohérente, en le regardant retenir ses larmes.

_Bordel, vas-y sans prendre de gants, Watson. Il doit savoir à quel point ça n'allait pas. _

Sans bouger, je finis par adoucir un peu ma voix, tout en desserrant mes poings agrippés à son manteau à cause de la colère.

"Espèce d'idiot, est-ce que tu sais _pourquoi_ je n'étais pas à ton enterrement ? As-tu la moindre d'idée d'où je me _trouvais_ ce matin-là ?"

Il secoue la tête silencieusement. Sa peau est affreusement pâle, et il a des cernes noirs sous ces grands yeux scintillants, me fixant comme si j'allais disparaître d'un instant à l'autre.

"La raison pour laquelle je n'y étais pas, à les regarder enterrer une boîte vide lors de ce simulacre de funérailles, Sherlock, c'était parce que j'étais à la maison, revoyant l'amour de ma vie s'écraser sur le trottoir juste devant St. Bart's. J'étais occupé, tu vois, assis sur notre lit_, avec le canon de mon flingue à l'intérieur de ma bouche._"

Sherlock blêmit, sa peau déjà affreusement pâle s'éclaircit brusquement, et il chancelle, ses genoux cédant sous lui. Je relâche son manteau afin d'attraper ses coudes, amortissant instinctivement sa chute, et je me retrouve par terre, avec lui. Ses doigts, longs et effilés, s'accrochent à mes bras, et je ne peux pas me résoudre à le repousser.

"- John..." halète-t-il, la voix rauque "_John_."

"- Je suis resté assis là durant tout le long, Sherlock, et il y a eu tant d'autre nuits après ça, à placer le canon dans ma bouche, puis le ressortir, et recommencer, encore et encore, en regardant des photos de nous deux, te revoyant étendu dans une mare de sang, me souvenant de tes yeux... tes _yeux_... rivés vers le ciel, vides, _parti_..."

Je ne peux pas aller plus loin. Je pleure à présent, m'écroulant dans ses bras, et nous nous agrippons l'un à l'autre, tels les survivants d'un naufrage. Je suppose, que d'une certaine manière, c'est ce que nous sommes.

_À suivre…_


	7. Cette façade

_**Note de l'auteur **__: Merci à Skyfullofstars pour m'avoir aidée à nettoyer ce chapitre, ainsi qu'à ceux qui me suivent sur le tumblr, et qui m'ont encouragée alors que je luttais pour ce chapitre. Vous êtes géniaux._

_**Note de la traductrice**: Comment vous dire que je suis absolument confuse d'avoir mis tant de temps avant de publier ce chapitre. Mais comme vous le savez, il est parfois difficile de traduire tout en gardant son train de vie, surtout en période de partiels et de fêtes ! Donc voici un cadeau de noël en retard ! Nous plongeons peu à peu dans la difficulté mes amis !_

_Un merci à vous tous pour vos reviews, même si je n'y ai pas toujours répondu, sachez que je les lis et qu'elle me motivent toujours autant, surtout les tiennes **Mary**!_

_N'hésitez pas en cas de fautes d'orthographes ! Il est tard et je suis complètement crevée ^^_

_Joyeux noël et bonne année à tous !_

* * *

Chapitre 7 : _**Cette façade**_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**"Pensez-vous que je suis loyal et fidèle ?  
Ne voyez-vous pas plus loin que derrière cette façade,  
cette douce et tolérante version de moi ?  
Croyez-vous avancer sur cette terre ferme,  
aux côtés d'un héros ?  
Ne savez-vous pas, ô rêveur, que ce n'est probablement que votre imagination, **__**  
**__**qu'une illusion ?"**__**  
**__**– Walt Whitman**_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Nous sommes toujours blottis l'un contre l'autre, sur ce chemin boueux fait de pierre lorsque les premières gouttes de pluie commencent à nous tomber dessus. Brusquement, le ciel explose, et un déluge dense et glacé nous trempe en quelques secondes. Le souffle court, nous nous relevons précipitamment.

"- Par ici, John."

Sherlock s'empare de ma main et me mène dans les profondeurs du Ravin, par l'entrée d'une des grottes. Une fois à l'intérieur de la caverne, il me relâche. Je pensais qu'il faisait sombre dehors, mais ici règne un noir absolu, aussi sombre que l'asphalte, et je ne vois rien du tout. Je fouille la poche de ma veste afin d'y trouver ma lampe torche, lorsque une vive lumière surgit subitement près de moi. Sherlock, une lampe à gaz à la main.

"Suis-moi" dit-il, avant de s'enfoncer plus loin dans la grotte.

Il tourne brusquement vers une basse ouverture sur la gauche, et nous nous retrouvons dans un puits de mine. Il y a un petit lit de camp repliable, un réchaud à alcool, et une pile de journaux, preuve que Sherlock est ici depuis un moment.

"- Seigneur, Sherlock. Tu as vécu dans un _puits de mine_ durant deux mois ?"

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait pu accepter de vivre dans des conditions si primitives durant tant de temps.

"- Non, je ne suis ici que depuis que Wiggins a planqué la carte postale dans ta table de nuit. Je ne pensais pas que ça te prendrait si longtemps avant de la fouiller, John. Je suis resté ici pendant huit jours, ce qui est déjà bien assez, merci. Je vendrais mon frère pour pouvoir prendre une douche."

Malgré la colère, la confusion, et les millions d'émotions auxquelles je dois faire face, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire un peu en entendant ça. _Merde. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de rire à un moment pareil._

"- Tu vendrais ton frère pour une cigarette, Sherlock."

Ses lèvres s'étirent en un rictus amusé.

"- Ce n'est pas faux. Ou peut-être pour un rouleau de papier-toilette."

"- Sérieusement, Sherlock, je ne veux pas ne serait-ce que _penser_ à ça."

Nous nous regardons, et tout d'un coup, nous pouffons de rire comme nous l'avons toujours fait après une plaisanterie. Sherlock me fixe, son petit sourire que j'ai toujours considéré comme étant celui _juste-pour-John _au bout des lèvres, puis il s'avance comme si il voulait me prendre dans ses bras.

_Certainement pas._ Je ne vais pas le laisser faire comme si ces deux derniers mois n'avaient pas existé. Je me recule, levant une main afin de l'empêcher d'avancer davantage.

"- _Non_."

Sherlock se glace, avant de reculer d'un pas.

"- John ?"

"- J'ai besoin de temps, Sherlock."

Je presse mon nez entre deux de mes doigts, puis passe une main sur mon visage en un geste las. Je fuis ses yeux me suppliant, laissant mon regard parcourir l'espace aménagé de cet horrible puits de mine, comme si cela était une excuse pour éviter son regard. Mes yeux tombent sur un second lit de camp, et je ressens une nouvelle vague de fureur me traverser. Il a eu confiance en quelqu'un d'autre, assez pour l'emmener ici, pour lui laisser une place dans son projet. _Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas eu confiance en moi ?_

Sherlock suit la direction qu'a pris mon regard, et il lâche précipitamment :

"- Le deuxième lit est celui que Wiggins utilisait lorsqu'elle était ici. Elle a été ma connexion avec Londres, et m'a fourni nourriture et eau tous les deux jours… et occasionnellement des plats provenant de l'auberge The Cross Keys."

Les sentiments de souffrance et de trahison face à la confiance qu'il a placé en elle, plutôt qu'en _moi_, afin subvenir à ses besoins, sont un mal rongeant ma poitrine. Il le voit, et s'avance de nouveau vers moi, hésitant.

"John, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi si ça signifiait que tu aies pu être ici, avec moi. Dès que cela a été possible, je t'ai fait parvenir un message pour pouvoir te voir."

Il s'approche encore plus, puis referme timidement ses bras autour de moi.

_Seigneur_, c'est si bon de se retrouver de nouveau dans ses bras. Il est extrêmement sale, complètement trempé et n'a pas pris de douche depuis un bout de temps, mais cette intensité et cette chaleur, en sentant son corps contre le mien, sont merveilleusement apaisantes.

_Non. _Il me faut placer des limites, et établir une certaine distance de sécurité pour pouvoir me pencher sur mes sentiments après ce qu'il m'a fait traverser ces derniers mois. Je ne peux pas me permettre de me servir de mon cœur à la place de ma tête. Il n'y a qu'à voir où ça m'a mené jusqu'ici.

"- Je ne peux pas, Sherlock."

Je retire doucement mes bras du tour de sa taille, le repoussant d'une main ferme posée sur son sternum _(beaucoup trop saillant)_. Ses yeux d'un bleu transparent me regardent avec tendresse, mais je me force à camper sur mes positions.

"Il va me falloir du temps pour réfléchir à pas mal de choses, Sherlock. Je ressens tellement d'émotions contradictoires en ce moment, et j'aurais besoin de ce temps pour faire le tri."

Il recule, le visage s'assombrissant pour laisser place à cet ancien masque plein d'arrogance. Mon cœur fait une embardée quand je vois cette expression fermée, vide sur son visage.

"Il y a moins d'une heure, je te croyais mort. Puis je découvre que tout n'a été qu'un jeu, et que j'en ai été un des pions. Ça fait pas mal de choses à emmagasiner."

Le masque s'effondre, remplacé par de la peine, de la colère… et du besoin.

"- John, si j'avais pu faire autrement, n'importe quoi d'autre, je l'aurais fait."

Ses yeux reflètent sa frustration et son angoisse.

"Les snipers de Moriarty avaient pour ordre de te tuer si je ne me suicidais pas. Si je n'avais pas rendu ça convainquant, tu serais mort. Bien que Moriarty se soit tué, et même après que j'ai sauté, si d'un coup j'étais réapparu, tu te serais automatiquement retrouvé sous leurs viseurs. Je devais te garder sain et sauf. Le seul moyen pour se faire était de démanteler cette organisation. Ainsi je retrouvais ma liberté et pouvais te retrouver toi."

"- Je t'aurais suivi n'importe où, Sherlock. J'aurais tout abandonné pour toi. Comment peux-tu avoir si peu d'estime pour moi ?"

"- _Si peu d'estime ?_" lâche Sherlock sidéré "John, comment peux-tu _même_ penser… J'ai beaucoup plus 'd'estime' et de respect pour toi que pour le reste de la population de Londres réunie. Tu dois sûrement le savoir."

Je laisse échapper un soupir, pinçant de nouveau mon nez entre mon pouce et mon index.

"- Sherlock, comprends-moi, s'il-te-plaît. J'entends bien ce que tu es en train de me dire. Je sais que tu pensais que le seul moyen de gérer cette situation était de me mettre à l'écart. Mais tu dois te rendre compte que tu ne m'as pas considéré comme un égal, comme un partenaire. Tu ne m'as pas laissé prendre mes propres décisions."

Je prends une longue et calme respiration, puis ajoute :

"J'ai besoin de trouver ce que ça signifie pour moi, pour notre relation."

"- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, John ?"

Ses yeux cherchent désespérément un signe de pardon.

"- Ça veut dire qu'il me faut du temps. Du temps afin d'estimer si quelque chose peut être sauvé dans cette relation. Si jamais je pourrais de nouveau te faire confiance, un jour."

Sherlock est silencieux, mais ses yeux parlent pour lui. Que le monde puisse croire que cet homme ne ressent aucune émotion demeure un mystère pour moi. L'amour et le désir si clairement inscrits sur son visage me font ressentir une vive douleur dans la poitrine.

"- Sherlock, tu es, sans aucun doute, la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée…"

Je m'arrête, lorsque je vois les prémices de son sourire _juste-pour-John _commencer à se dessiner sur son visage. J'hésite, sachant que le reste de ma phrase effacera ce sourire.

_Merde. Je dois le dire. Il faut qu'il le sache._

"… Mais tu es également celui qui m'auras causé la plus intense souffrance et la plus grande peine de toute ma vie."

Il semble brisé, mais tente de le cacher derrière une tentative de sourire respirant l'ironie, lançant malicieusement :

"- Et tu as envahi l'Afghanistan."

Il a délibérément choisit ces mots, un écho lointain des premiers que nous avons échangés lors de notre première nuit passée ensemble, avant de savoir tout ce que nous pouvions devenir. Je me sens mal face à la force de ce moment de nostalgie qui me renvoie avant sa chute, qui me renvoie à l'époque où tout ce que je pouvais voir pour nous deux était des promesses de joie, et non une route menant à la douleur et la destruction.

_**oOoOo**_

Nous nous installons en silence sur les deux lits de camp, attendant que la pluie arrête de tomber. Malgré le fait que Sherlock ait allumé le petit réchaud à alcool, il fait extrêmement humide et froid. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Sherlock ait pu vivre ainsi.

"- Comment as-tu pu rester ici ?" je lui demande, brisant le silence "Tu as tout le temps froid, tu portes même des chemises à manches longues en été. Comment as-tu pu supporter ça ?"

"- Tu oublies, John, que je n'ai pas toujours vécu dans le luxe. Comment penses-tu que j'ai rencontré toutes les personnes constituant mon réseau de SDF ?"

"- Tu les as connus quand tu vivais dans la rue ?"

"- La plupart, oui. J'ai rencontré les autres au fil des ans, surtout pas le biais de Wiggins."

Sherlock se recule sur le petit lit de camp, remontant ses jambes contre lui, avant d'entourer ses tibias de ses bras, et de poser son menton sur ses genoux.

"Sa participation au sein de mon réseau de SDF m'est indispensable depuis plus d'une décennie."

"- Elle fait partie de ton réseau depuis plus de dix ans ? Comment est-ce possible ? Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir plus de vingt ans !"

"- Elle doit probablement être proche de ses vingt-deux ans, en effet, mais oui, la première fois que j'ai rencontré Wiggins lorsque nous vivions tous deux dehors, j'étais à peine plus âgé qu'elle ne l'est aujourd'hui."

Je sais que Sherlock a passé un certain temps dans la rue, fortement dépendant à la cocaïne, après avoir quitté l'université. J'ai tenté de ne pas imaginer ce jeune Sherlock, si brisé, torturé par son addiction à la drogue et la violence d'une relation abusive, qui l'avait justement fait plonger dans les stupéfiants. Pourtant, l'idée d'une Wiggins plus jeune encore, traînant dans les rues de Londres sans domicile, est encore plus terrifiante.

"- Quel est son vrai prénom ?" je demande, réalisant que je désire en savoir plus à propos de cette personne qui avait, pour moi, toujours fait partie de l'arrière-plan par le passé.

"- Je n'en sais rien, en fait. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle s'en souvienne non plus. Wiggins n'est pas son nom de famille, d'ailleurs. Elle a toujours fait très attention à ne laisser échapper aucune information pouvant permettre à sa famille de la retrouver."

"- Pour quelle raison ?"

"- Elle a fui… une situation familiale inimaginable, John. Dormir sous les ponts et se nourrir d'ordures était une échappatoire idyllique par rapport à la vie qu'elle menait avant."

Je frissonne après cette réponse imprécise, mon imagination ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à toute sortes de situations probables auxquelles elle aurait échappé.

"- J'ai remarqué qu'elle avait l'esprit vif et la capacité d'amasser des informations, alors, à mon avantage, j'ai fait usage de ses capacités. Je pouvais lui apporter un minimum de protection, et au fur et à mesure, elle fut capable de m'aider à prendre contact avec d'autres personnes pouvant recueillir des infos pour mes enquêtes."

Ses yeux argentés croisent les miens.

"Et avant que tu ne poses la question, j'_ai _essayé de l'aider à quitter le monde de la rue, mais elle n'a pas voulu. Je pense que Wiggins est comme un chat sauvage. Elle semble pourtant être comme nous tous, mais elle a su revenir à un genre plus primitif. Elle est peu disposée à laisser les autres la domestiquer. Alors je fais ce que je peux, la paye assez pour qu'elle puisse manger au mieux et trouver un refuge en cas d'intempéries, et je lui fournis une sorte de protection personnelle. Elle refuserait quoi que ce soit de plus."

"- C'est une histoire triste."

"- Sûrement, John. Il y a des milliers de personnes aux histoires tristes vivant dans la rue. La sienne est loin d'être unique."

"- Pourtant, être sans domicile, alors que l'on est un enfant, seul dans les rues de Londres. C'est impensable."

"- Je ne pense pas, John. Si elle n'avait pas été dans les rues de Londres, Wiggins ne serait plus en vie aujourd'hui. Si elle avait grandi ici…" il désigne d'un geste vague l'entrée de la caverne, et le Dartmoor qui se trouve plus loin, je présume "… elle aurait été prise au piège, isolée, incapable d'échapper à son sort. Londres lui a permis d'être libre, et protégée. Wiggins n'est pas sans foyer. Londres_ est_ sa maison."

Je frémis en pensant à sa situation difficile… et frémis de nouveau. Puis une fois de plus. Je réalise tardivement que je suis en train de _trembler_. Nous sommes tous les deux trempés jusqu'aux os, et la caverne est froide et pleine d'humidité. Je regarde Sherlock, et remarque que ses lèvres sont très pâles, incontestablement teintées de bleu. Le médecin en moi sait que nous devons tous deux sécher nos vêtements, ou nous risquons l'hypothermie.

"- Lève-toi."

Je me relève brusquement, et me dirige vers la sortie de la grotte. Sherlock éteint le réchaud à alcool, puis il me suit. À mon grand soulagement, l'averse est passée à un crachin brumeux.

"Tu rentres à l'auberge avec moi." je lui dis.

Je m'attends à moitié à ce qu'il refuse, mais il acquiesce simplement en guise d'assentiment. Je sors ma lampe torche, et Sherlock est derrière moi, lanterne à la main. Nous suivons le chemin menant à la route où j'ai garé la voiture que j'ai louée. Sherlock s'installe sans rien dire sur le siège passager, et je nous conduis à l'auberge The Cross Keys.

_À suivre..._


	8. Espérance inassouvie

_**Note de la traductrice**__ : Coucou à vous tous, et bonne année si je ne vous l'ai pas déjà souhaitée ! Comme d'habitude ces derniers temps, je m'excuse de nouveau pour la longue attente. Mais je sais que vous comprenez qu'il n'est pas évident de pouvoir traduire en cours d'année. De plus, j'enchaîne toutes les maladies du coin en ce moment, c'est pas cool._

_Sinon, on avance, on avance, maiiiiis, le pardon est encore loin mes petits !_

_Merci pour vos reviews, je promets de trouver le temps de pouvoir y répondre, vous êtes géniaux =)_

_Ah, vu mon grand état de fatigue, il est plus que probable qu'il subsiste encore quelques fautes, n'hésitez surtout pas à me les signaler ! Que je les corrige =)_

_Ce chapitre comme tous les autres est pour **ReachingforHeaven**, qui je l'espère, pourra bientôt les lires.  
_

* * *

Chapitre 8 : _**Espérance inassouvie**_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**"Ce que nous appelons désespoir n'est souvent que la douloureuse avidité d'une espérance inassouvie."  
– George Eliot**_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Il est assez tard lorsque nous arrivons à l'auberge, et il n'y a pas un chat sur le parking. Alors que nous descendons de la voiture de location, mes yeux tombent avec regret sur les traces de boue humides tâchant les sièges. _Voilà qui va alourdir ma facture._

Nous passons furtivement dans l'entrée, avant de rapidement monter les escaliers, jusqu'à la chambre 221. Sherlock sourit en apercevant le numéro.

"- Tu te souviens de la dernière fois que nous avons séjourné dans cette chambre ?"

Il s'approche de moi pour m'enlacer, alors que j'ouvre la porte. Je m'éloigne de lui délibérément, puis tiens la porte le temps qu'il entre. Ses bras retombent le long de son corps, et il s'introduit silencieusement dans la pièce, plaçant une distance respectable entre lui et moi. Je referme la porte, et me tourne pour lui faire face.

"- Sherlock, nous devons discuter d'encore _beaucoup_ de choses, et après ça il me faudra prendre certaines décisions à propos de nous."

Il semble très surpris, puis il fronce les sourcils en signe d'inquiétude. Je continue, gardant ma voix calme au possible.

"Mais pour le moment, ce dont nous avons tous les deux besoin, plus que tout, c'est une douche chaude, un peu de thé, et une bonne nuit de sommeil. Donc pourquoi n'irais-tu pas te laver en premier, pendant que je vois ce que je peux te trouver comme vêtements."

"- Est-ce que…" il avale sa salive, puis murmure "… Est-il possible que tu me rejoignes ?"

_Le torse de Sherlock, humide et glissant pressé contre mon dos nu, ses mains appliquées pleines de savon se posant sur moi afin de me faire mousser de la tête aux pieds…_

Non.

Pas pour l'instant.

_Peut-être plus jamais._

Je secoue la tête en signe de refus, tentant de ne pas voir combien son corps fléchit face à la déception et au rejet.

"- Vas-y en premier. J'irai chercher du thé et des vêtements pendant ce temps."

Je me force à détourner mon regard de ces yeux brillants, respirant la déception et le chagrin. M'empêcher de le prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser à en perdre la raison me fait mal au cœur.

_Thé. Vêtements. Tout de suite._

Je me souviens, en repensant à nos premiers séjours, que l'auberge possède une petite buanderie ne contenant qu'une simple machine à laver, qui sèche également le linge, et ne fonctionne qu'avec pièces. Je farfouille dans mon sac, et en sort ma robe de chambre rayée ainsi qu'une paire de boxers propres. Une fois que le son de la douche me parvient, je me glisse dans la salle de bain afin d'y déposer la robe de chambre et les sous-vêtements pour Sherlock, puis je ramasse la boule que forment ses vêtements sales traînant sur le sol de la pièce. La silhouette de Sherlock, derrière le rideau de douche, est terriblement tentante, et fait remonter de sensuels souvenirs à la surface.

_Cette peau moite glissant de manière exquise contre la mienne, ces longs doigts agiles descendant le long de mon dos, sa bouche, chaude, humide partant de ma clavicule pour aller plus bas…_

Je me résous à faire demi-tour, avant de me rendre dans le couloir, direction la buanderie. Après avoir balancé les vêtements sales dans la machine, je réalise qu'il va me falloir de la lessive, alors je me dirige vers la réception.

Gary est penché au-dessus d'un registre, sur le comptoir, il lève les yeux et affiche son habituel sourire joyeux lorsque j'arrive près de lui.

"- Ah, bonsoir, John. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?"

"- Je me suis baladé dans les bois, et j'ai fini dans un sale état, Gary, j'aurais besoin de laver quelques vêtements. Vous vendez de la lessive ?"

"- Yep, on a quelques boîtes pour la vente." Il s'empare d'une d'entre elles posée sur l'étagère située derrière lui, et me la tend "Je mettrai ça sur la note de votre chambre, ça vous va ?"

"- C'est parfait, Gary, merci beaucoup."

Je commence à me diriger vers la buanderie, puis me retourne brusquement vers Gary, avec en tête une idée géniale qui nous épargnerait quelqu'un des soucis de la nuit à venir.

"- Autre chose, John ?"

"- En fait, j'aurais besoin d'une seconde chambre, si ça ne vous dérange pas. Mon…hmm… c'est qu'un ami est arrivé à l'improviste ce soir."

Le visage chaleureux de Gary s'assombrit tragiquement, comme si il lui fallait annoncer un décès.

"- Nous sommes complet, John. Pas une chambre de libre. Est-ce que votre ami peut rester avec vous cette nuit ? Une chambre se libérera peut-être dans la matinée."

Je savais que ça aurait été trop simple.

"- Ça ira, Gary." je lui souris "Je me disais que ça valait le coup de demander."

"- John, ne le prenez pas mal mais…" continue-t-il toujours avec cet air désolé "… mais vous devriez vous reposer un peu. Vous avez l'air tout patraque. Quand vous êtes arrivé, là, vous étiez si pâle et épuisé, comme si vous aviez vu un fantôme."

_Il n'a pas tout à fait tort, n'est-ce pas ?_

"- Ça ira, Gary. J'irai au lit aussitôt que le linge sera propre."

"- D'accord. Bonne nuit, John."

"- Bonne nuit."

**oOoOo**

Une fois le lave-linge en marche, je m'arrête devant la machine à thé se trouvant dans le patio afin de préparer deux tasses de thé. Noir, avec deux sucres pour Sherlock, du lait, et sans sucre pour moi. Je fais également main basse sur un paquet de gâteau fourrés, espérant faire prendre quelques calories à Sherlock. Me souvenant de la proéminence de ses côtes sous mes doigts _(ne pense pas à la sensation de sa peau sous tes mains, n'y pense pas, Watson)_, je m'empare aussi d'un paquet de gâteaux d'avoine.

Je retourne dans la chambre, j'y trouve Sherlock, enveloppé dans ma robe de chambre, qui est bien trop courte pour lui, vraiment, ses jambes en paraissent ridiculement longues. Il se tient face à la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans l'obscurité. Se retournant avec hâte vers moi, il fait quelques pas timides dans ma direction.

Je lui présente son thé, ainsi que le paquet de biscuits fourrés. Ses doigts s'attardent en frôlant les miens, alors qu'il saisit la tasse, et un frisson plein de désir me parcourt.

_Non. Avec ma tête, pas avec mon cœur, tu te souviens ?_

La chaleur du thé ne fait que me rappeler combien je suis gelé. Je l'avale rapidement, avant de sortir quelques vêtements propres de mon sac.

"- Je vais prendre une douche." j'annonce à Sherlock "Tu devrais aller te coucher et te reposer un peu."

Il semble… presque craintif.

"- Ici ?" il désigne le large lit.

"- Oui, ici."

Je suis trop fatigué pour discuter ce soir. Tout ce que je veux est prendre une douche, me réchauffer, et dormir. Je suis épuisé, et je sais qu'il l'est, lui aussi. Et ce n'est pas comme si nous avions le choix – aucune autre chambre n'est libre.

De plus, si je me réveille seul, comment saurais-je que ça n'était pas un autre rêve ?

**oOoOo**

Cette douche est merveilleuse, et je reste là une éternité, laissant le jet brûlant décontracter un peu mon dos et mes épaules tendues. Je tente volontairement de ne pas penser à Sherlock se tenant à ma place, l'eau chaude s'écoulant sur son corps nu. Le temps de me sécher, m'habiller, et de me brosser les dents, la lumière de la chambre s'éteint.

Il me reste encore à faire sécher les vêtements de Sherlock. Alors que je sors discrètement de la salle de bain, je jette un coup d'œil sur le lit, et m'aperçois que Sherlock est endormi, roulé en une petite boule sous la couverture. La vue est saisissante – Sherlock a toujours dormi en vrac, étalé telle une étoile de mer, occupant plus de la moitié du lit dans lequel il est. Le voir ainsi me brise le cœur, pour une raison que je ne peux expliquer.

Alors que je sors les vêtements du lave-linge pour les placer dans le séchoir, je ne peux m'empêcher de les examiner. Les seules choses n'étant pas parfaitement taillée que Sherlock accepte de porter sont le pantalon de pyjama et le t-shirt léger dans lesquels il dort. Et me voilà avec entre les mains : un baggy usé en toile de jean kaki, une épaisse chemise à col sans forme vert mousse, un t-shirt ayant la même couleur que du gruau et des grosses chaussettes en laine. Il est presque aussi difficile d'associer ces vêtements à l'homme que j'aime que ça l'a été de s'habituer aux cheveux roux et à la barbe inégale.

Parmi tout ça, la seule pièce de tissu me criant _Sherlock_ est le caleçon en soie bleu. Je me souviens de cette conversation avec Sherlock, expliquant pourquoi il lui fallait porter des sous-vêtements au prix si inutilement élevé. C'était avant que nous passion d'ami/colocataires à amants, et je faisais le tri dans ma lessive avant de tout mettre à laver.

_"- Sherlock, tu as des trucs à mettre à laver ?"_

_Je sais qu'il n'a pas grand-chose à laver, étant donné que la majorité de ses vêtements requiert un lavage à sec, mais tout le monde à des sous-vêtements et des chaussettes. Alors autant lancer une machine complète._

_Sherlock lève les yeux de son microscope._

_"- Hmm ? Ah, oui, il y a quelques affaires dans mon panier à linge."_

_Je patiente un moment, pensant qu'il ira les chercher pour moi, puis soupire avant de pénétrer dans sa chambre. Tandis que je sors la maigre quantité de caleçons et chaussettes, je me demande intérieurement quand est-ce que notre relation à évolué au point que le fait de manipuler les sous-vêtements sales d'un autre homme ne me pose aucun problème._

_En les balançant dans le panier avec mes affaires, je remarque que ses caleçons semblent être en soie._

_"- Hé ! Sherlock ! Tu aurais pu me dire qu'ils sont en soie, j'ai failli les mettre dans la machine !"_

_Il ne prend même pas la peine de me regarder cette fois._

_"- Ne sois pas ridicule, John. C'est de la soie qui peut être lavée. Sors-les juste de la machine avant de mettre en route le sèche-linge __–__ ça ne fait pas du tout bon ménage avec la soie. Je les étendrai dans ma chambre, comme d'habitude."_

_"- Ç__a, c'est _ridicule_, Sherlock. Pourquoi t'investirais tant d'efforts pour quelques caleçons ? Pourquoi ne pas juste porter du coton ?"_

_Sherlock soupire, s'éloigne de son microscope, et place ses doigts sous son menton. Il reste silencieux assez longtemps pour que je me dise que cette conversation est terminée, donc je ramasse le panier à linge afin de le descendre à la machine. Lorsqu'il parle, je sursaute._

_"- Je suis persuadé que tu as déjà remarqué à quel point j'ai la peau sensible, John. Il m'est difficile de tolérer un élastique serré autour de la taille, ou du coton rugueux contre… eh bien, mes parties sensibles. __Ç__a me perturbe terriblement, c'est comme avoir des insectes rampant sur ma peau. C'est pour cela que je rentre mes t-shirts sous mon pantalon, les coutures sont trop rêches pour moi. Les caleçons en soie réduisent ce problème. __Ç__a ne me semble pas ridicule. Je veux bien dépenser plus d'argent si ça m'évite d'être distrait."_

_Je me sens légèrement honteux de ne pas avoir fait le rapprochement entre le fait que Sherlock évite les contacts (le port de gants, le manteau, la distance qu'il place entre lui et quasiment tout le monde) et une hypersensibilité aux textures. D'une certaine façon, je suis ému car il me fait assez confiance pour m'expliquer la raison de son excentricité. J'emmène le linge à l'étage du dessous, et un peu plus tard, je fais attention à bien retirer les vêtements en soie lorsque je mets tout dans le sèche-linge._

Me voilà donc, en train de sourire avec nostalgie tout en sortant le caleçon en soie du reste des vêtements, avant de démarrer le sèche-linge. Je l'étends afin qu'il sèche pendant que le reste en fait de même dans la machine.

**oOoOo**

Comme je ne veux pas réveiller Sherlock, j'attends dans le patio que le linge soit sec. Je déniche un exemplaire du Dartmouth Chronicle, et y jette un œil, parcourant les nouvelles locales. _"Un groupe d'opposants local lutte afin de préserver la vielle église.", "Les résidents votent en vue d'augmenter la présence de technologie dans les écoles.", "Des groupes se disputent l'accès au phare de la plage."_. Rien de spécialement intéressant – ça ne parvient pas tellement à m'éloigner de ces pensées toutes tournées vers l'homme endormi dans mon lit, juste au bout du couloir. Heureusement, la quantité de linge est assez maigre pour pouvoir sécher rapidement.

Une fois avoir plié le linge et en avoir fait une pile bien rangée, et également replié le journal, je n'ai plus d'excuses, et plus vraiment d'énergie non plus. Péniblement, je m'en retourne à la chambre 221, vers un lit contenant ce pourquoi j'aurais tout donné, ne serait-ce que pour le revoir.

C'est la pensée qui ne quitte pas mon esprit alors que j'enfile mon pyjama et me glisse sous la couverture. Allongé ici, admirant le visage endormi de Sherlock, qui parait encore plus surnaturel que d'ordinaire sous le clair de lune bleuté, je songe à cette envie désespérée que j'ai eu de le voir rien qu'une fois, de l'enlacer, l'embrasser, de le voir me revenir.

M'élevant sur un coude, je scrute ce visage magnifique, un visage que je pensais ne jamais revoir. Une boucle rebelle s'échappe de sa frange, traçant une ombre le long de sa pommette. J'avance ma main pour replacer cette mèche et l'aplatir, ainsi la lumière peut retomber sur son visage sans rencontrer d'obstacles. Sa barbe délaissée ne cache pas tant que ça la courbe exquise de sa mâchoire. En reculant ma main, je combat cette envie de la caresser tout du long et de sentir sa texture.

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est vraiment là, dans mon lit, assez près pour que je puisse le toucher. _Mon Dieu_, je veux le toucher. Pendant que je suis là, allongé, l'observant, me sentant si confus, il commence à gémir dans son sommeil, et remue la tête de droite à gauche.

"- _Non._" il murmure "Non, pas John… non, John… reste… John…_'en prie_…"

_Au diable ces conneries_. Ma volonté en a assez fait pour ce soir, l'homme que j'aime plus que ma propre vie est en train de pleurer mon nom dans son sommeil. _Au diable_ ma volonté, je ferai le point sur mes sentiments demain. Je ne suis qu'un homme.

"- Ssshhh, Sherlock, je suis là." je chuchote à son oreille, tout en l'entourant de mes bras et en le rapprochant.

Ses longues jambes s'enroulent autour des miennes. Je suis enveloppé par la chaleur et l'odeur de mon Sherlock, et c'est comme si j'étais de nouveau chez moi.

Je sais que je devrais dormir, mais j'ai peur de fermer les yeux, peur de me réveiller pour me rendre compte que tout n'aura été qu'un rêve. Je repense à toutes ces fois où je me suis dit que si j'avais pu revenir en arrière et faire les choses _bien_, alors j'aurais pu trouver un moyen de le garder en vie, puis je le serrerais contre moi, et je ne le laisserais jamais repartir.

Alors pourquoi je n'arrive pas à tout simplement lui pardonner, et nous donner ce que nous deux désirons si désespérément ?

Empli par un tumulte de chagrin, de joie, de désespoir, d'amour et de désir, je sens mon corps enfin succomber à cette fatigue fracassante, et je sombre dans l'oubli.

_À__ suivre…_


	9. Lorsque l'on aime

_**Note de la traductrice**__ : Hello ! Me revoilà, encore après un certain délai, j'en ai bien peur. Mais pas de panique, plus qu'un mois de cours, et je reprendrai mon rythme de publication d'antan les amis ! Et oui !  
Sinon, je vous poste ce chapitre toute choquée, car en sachant ce qu'il se passe ensuite, j'ai remarqué un détail qui peut sembler anodin dans ce passage... Mais qui en fait, en connaissance de cause, peut tout simplement briser le coeur, mais genre en une petite phrase.  
M'enfin ! Soyons un peu plus joyeux ! Nous approchons quand même des retrouvailles avec Mrs Hudson ! Héhé !_

_Merci à vous tous pour les reviews et encouragements, comme depuis quelques temps, je n'y réponds malheureusement plus, mais je les lis, et elles me font chaud au coeur, alors merci ! J'y répondrai une fois en vacances !_

_Ce chapitre est également dédié à_ _**ReachingforHeaven**__ ! (et il t'est dédié à cause de ce fameux détail)._

_À bientôt ! Et bonne lecture, et comme d'habitude n'oubliez pas de me le préciser si vous trouvez des fautes._

* * *

Chapitre 9 : _**Lorsque l'on aime**_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**"L'amour est une chose dont on peut toujours abuser.  
On ne peux trahir que lorsque l'on aime."  
– John LeCarre**_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

De chaleureux rayons de soleil, recouvrant tout le lit , me sortent lentement d'un sommeil profond, réparateur. Somnolant, je sonde automatiquement le lit, tâtonnant à la recherche du corps chaud et souple blotti contre moi. De longs bras, terriblement familiers, serpentent autour de moi, et je replonge dans l'obscurité, à l'abri, en sécurité.

**oOoOo**

Je suis de nouveau réveillé, par de douces lèvres traçant une ligne de baisers jusqu'au bas de ma nuque, ainsi que par un corps brûlant pressé contre mon dos, et une paire de bras m'entourant. Sans y penser, je m'enfonce un peu plus entre les bras de Sherlock...

Les bras de _Sherlock_...

_Sherlock !_

Les évènements de la nuit dernière me reviennent en pleine face, et un étrange sentiment mélangeant joie ainsi que la douleur d'avoir été trahi enflamme ma poitrine. Brusquement, je me détache de lui, m'assieds et envoie mes pieds se poser sur le sol.

"- John ?"

Je tourne ma tête pour apercevoir un Sherlock roux et légèrement barbu appuyé sur un coude, ses magnifiques yeux si bleus et clairs m'étudiant. Il sourit tendrement.

"Bonjour."

Dans ma poitrine, la douleur s'accentue, et je peux sentir mon coeur aller trop vite, battant avec la force d'un marteau-piqueur. J'ai besoin d'air. Je dois sortir d'ici. Je me lève, m'empare de mon pantalon et de ma chemise jetés à terre, et me rhabille prestement.

"John ?"

Sa voix sonne si incertaine, si... étrangère.

Je me retourne et me plonge dans ces yeux pâles transpirant l'anxiété. Merde. Je ne peux tout simplement pas m'en aller et le laisser comme ça. Nous devons parler. Je force un sourire.

"- Café ?"

"- D'accord…"

Sherlock s'assied, et la couverture tombe sur sa taille alors qu'il se tourne et pose ses pieds par terre, révélant son torse nu. Je l'ai vu la nuit dernière, et ai pu sentir ses côtes de mes mains, mais ceci est ma première vision de lui sous l'impitoyable lumière du jour.

Je suis _horrifié_.

Sherlock n'a jamais été un homme bien en chair, mais son corps a toujours été recouvert par tout un ensemble de muscles forts, et bien taillés. Je me souviens l'avoir comparé à l'homme de Vitruve de De Vinci, la première fois que je l'ai vu nu.

Désormais, ses côtes sont si protubérantes que je n'aurais aucun mal à les compter rien qu'en les regardant. Ses clavicules ressortent de manière inquiétante, et ses omoplates ont l'air de former des ailes dans son dos. Avant la chute, il faisait probablement 75 kilos. Je doute sérieusement que l'homme face à moi ne puisse dépasser les 60. Des blessures presque guéries, et quelques nouvelles cicatrices se démarquent de sa peau beaucoup trop pâle.

"- _Mon Dieu_, Sherlock."

Le docteur en moi prend le dessus, et je me place face à lui afin de pouvoir l'observer de plus près, mes mains agrippant ses épaules décharnées.

"As-tu seulement mangé _quoique ce soit_ durant les dix dernières semaines ? Comment peux-tu t'infliger ça ?"

Les mains de Sherlock viennent recouvrir les miennes posées sur ses épaules, et il m'éloigne doucement de lui. Il tire à lui ma robe de chambre, l'enroulant fermement autour de lui. C'est bien trop court pour ses longues jambes, trop large pour tout le reste. Repérant l'amas de vêtements propres que j'ai déposé sur la chaise près du lit, il se lève et les prend, avant de se tourner vers la salle de bain. Il s'arrête un instant.

"- Merci de les avoir lavés, John." il dit, sans me regarder. "Après que je sois lavé et habillé, il me semble que tu as parlé de prendre un café ?"

"- Pas_ juste_ un café, Sherlock. Après avoir vu à quel point tu es maigre, nous allons avoir un énorme petit-déjeuner, et tu en _mangeras_ jusqu'à la dernière miette."

L'esquisse d'un sourire creuse des fossettes aux coins de sa bouche , et il répond tendrement un :

"- Bien, docteur."

**oOoOo**

Étant donné que Sherlock tient à rester discret, j'appelle le service de chambre afin de commander deux petits déjeuners anglais complets. Lorsque tout arrive, Sherlock est toujours sous la douche, alors je dispose les plats sur la petite table sous la fenêtre.

Je frappe à la porte de la salle de bain.

"- Sherlock ? Le petit-déjeuner est arrivé."

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sherlock émerge de la salle d'eau, et mon souffle se bloque. Il s'est servi de mon rasoir électrique, et s'est débarrassé de cette horrible barbe irrégulière. La vue de ces angles si douloureusement familiers et des lignes de son si beau, magnifique visage provoque une véritable douleur physique dans ma poitrine. Ses prunelles argentées rencontrent les miennes, et il s'avance, réduisant la distance entre nous.

Sans un mot, il lève une main pour me caresser la joue, puis enserre ma mâchoire. Il se penche, effleurant tendrement mes lèvres des siennes en un baiser-plume si doux. Ses lèvres se séparent, le bout de sa langue retrace légèrement les miennes. J'halète, et il en profite pour glisser sa langue dans ma bouche.

Je sais que c'est une mauvaise idée. _La tête, et non le cœur. _Pourtant, mes doigts, ces traîtres, ont je ne sais comment fait leur chemin jusqu'à sa nuque, où ils se sont enroulés dans les boucles rousses coupées à ras. Je l'attire plus près, approfondissant le baiser, perdu dans la vague de sensations. Ses bras, chauds, m'entourent, ses longs doigts fins parcourent mon dos.

_Seigneur, ça m'a tellement manqué._

Tout un tas d'images défilent dans ma tête, je revois _ces moments de bonheur absolu, allongés ensemble enlacés dans notre lit, arpentant les toits de Londres, la tête de Sherlock posée sur mes cuisses pendant que nous regardons la télé, riant tous les deux sur une scène de crime, mangeant dans le même plat-à-emporter et se défiant d'être celui qui en mangera le plus de morceaux, faisant l'amour sous les premiers rayons de soleil s'étalant sur notre lit, marchant silencieusement main dans la main en sortant de Bart's…_

_… Sherlock inerte sur le trottoir devant St Bart's, son regard pâle, sans vie rivé vers le ciel gris à travers tout ce sang._

Pour ce qui est de refroidir l'ambiance, ça bat tous les records.

Je presse mes mains contre le torse de Sherlock, le repoussant lentement, brisant le baiser. Il saisit ma main lorsque je m'éloigne, et son regard inquiet plonge dans le mien, je peux parfaitement distinguer le désir brillant dans ses yeux. Je serre sa main un court instant, puis la relâche avant de me tourner vers la table, m'éclaircissant la voix et veillant à préserver sa fermeté.

"La nourriture va refroidir."

Je m'assieds à la petite table et lui fait signe de me rejoindre. Sherlock s'installe, et regarde d'un œil critique la version végétalienne d'un petit-déjeuner anglais complet. Le chef a fourni un effort appréciable, et je dois dire que le plat de saucisses de soja est, à ma grande surprise, délicieux. Je me mets à manger ce qu'il y a dans ma propre assiette, après avoir d'abord mis de côté ce qui semble être du tofu cuit façon oeufs brouillés. Je remarque que Sherlock fait la même chose, nous nous regardons en souriant.

Au bout d'un moment, je me rends compte que Sherlock passe plus de temps à piquer sans grande conviction dans sa nourriture qu'à la manger, donc je me penche au-dessus de la table et le pointe sévèrement de ma fourchette.

"_Mange_, Sherlock. Je _suis_ bien décidé à te faire prendre du poids, monsieur l'insupportable, même si pour ça je dois te plaquer au sol et te fourrer comme une dinde à _foie gras_."

À ma grande surprise, Sherlock reprend sa fourchette et se met à tout manger, excepté le tofu brouillé (je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de lui en tenir rigueur, ce truc ne me dit rien non plus). Voir Sherlock aussi conciliant est déconcertant, lui qui d'habitude résiste face à mes tentatives de le nourrir, comme si c'était une compétition.

Nous terminons notre repas en silence, puis Sherlock se lève.

"- Je dois récupérer mes affaires se trouvant au Ravin de Dewer avant que nous repartions pour Londres, John."

"- Repartir pour Londres ?" je cligne des yeux, surpris "Tu comptes te montrer au grand jour ?"

"- J'ai détruit le réseau de Moriarty, John, mis à part un individu. Cet homme sait que je suis en vie. Je ne gagnerai rien en continuant de le fuir. Si je retourne à Londres, il me _pourchassera_, et alors toi et moi mettrons au point un plan pour le capturer et en finir avec tout ça, une bonne fois pour toute."

"- Qui est-ce ?"

"- Je t'en parlerai sur la route du retour, John. C'est une longue histoire."

Il arrive près de moi, et s'empare de ma main.

"- Cependant, avant que nous partions…" il m'attire un peu plus près de lui "… J'_avais_ espéré que nous pourrions prendre un peu de temps pour… célébrer…le fait d'être de nouveau ensemble."

Un de ses bras se glisse autour de ma taille, et ça pourrait être si simple, tellement simple, de le laisser m'emmener jusqu'au lit, de le laisser m'apaiser, m'embrasser, et me caresser jusqu'à ce que la douleur s'en aille.

_La tête, pas le coeur._

Il sent mon corps se raidir, et me relâche, se reculant. Ses yeux d'un transparent scrutent les miens, y cherchant un pardon. Je ne peux pas lui donner ce qu'il demande, je ne peux pas, pas encore. Mais, ce que ça m'a fait de me réveiller dans ses bras ce matin… peut-être que je ne suis pas aussi loin de lui pardonner que je ne le pensais.

Je me tourne afin de ramasser mon sac, puis me dirige vers la salle de bain.

"- Je vais me laver rapidement, puis ensuite, nous prendrons la route pour Londres."

Derrière moi, Sherlock soupire.

"- Comme tu voudras, John."

**oOoOo**

Heureusement, notre chambre se trouve au bout du couloir, donc Sherlock peut se faufiler en bas et sortir par la porte latérale sans être vu. J'apporte la clé à la réception et jette un œil, rassuré de ne pas connaître le jeune homme de l'équipe du matin, ça m'évite une conversation gênante. Je paye la note, me dirige à grand pas derrière l'auberge, pour trouver Sherlock grattant d'un air irrité de la boue séchée sur le siège passager.

"- Vraiment, John, ta voiture de location est un dépotoir." marmonne-t-il.

"- Vraiment, Sherlock, je me demande comment ça a bien pu arriver." je réponds, roulant les yeux.

Il a vécu dans un _puits de mine_ durant plus d'une semaine, sans pouvoir accéder à l'eau courante. Et deux douches plus tard, le voilà de nouveau aussi délicat qu'un chat.

"- Elle allait parfaitement bien, jusqu'à ce qu'un certain détective consultant couvert de boue vienne s'y asseoir la nuit dernière."

Un grognement irrité me parvient, alors que mon compagnon de voyage s'installe sur le siège se trouvant à côté de moi.

La route jusqu'au chemin menant au Ravin de Dewer n'est pas très longue. Je me gare sur la petite aire de repos, puis nous descendons afin d'entamer notre longue marche jusqu'au Ravin. C'est une matinée magnifique, claire et ensoleillée, et mis à part la boue recouvrant le chemin, personne ne pourrait deviner qu'il a plu des cordes la veille au soir. Je marche derrière Sherlock, le long du sentier étroit, m'abreuvant de la _réalité_ de son existence. Même ses étranges boucles rousses me paraissent merveilleuse à cet instant.

Lorsque nous atteignons les bois, le sentier s'élargit, et Sherlock revient sur ses pas afin de marcher près de moi, heurtant de temps en temps mon épaule de la sienne, comme il le fait d'habitude. Alors que nous déambulons sur le chemin, tout en admirant les rayons de soleil se frayant un passage au travers de cette étendue verte au-dessus de nous, Sherlock s'empare nonchalamment de ma main.

Une vague de chaleur déferle en moi. Malgré le sévère discours émit par la partie rationnelle de mon cerveau, le besoin écrasant de toucher l'homme que j'aime l'emporte. Je ne me dégage pas. À la place, je serre sa main, avant d'entrelacer nos doigts. Nous marchons le reste du chemin en silence, savourant cet accord mutuel provisoire.

**oOoOo**

"- Et que va devenir le reste ?"

De retour dans le refuge de Sherlock, je suis surpris lorsqu'il ne récupère que quelques livres, un sac à dos plein de feuilles, puis d'autres bricoles, avant d'annoncer qu'il est prêt à partir. Je jette un oeil aux lits de camps, au réchaud à alcool, et à la petite lampe à gaz. Ça me semble être un énorme gâchis de les laisser ici, alors qu'ils sont pratiquement neufs.

Sherlock a l'air pensif.

"- J'en donnerai probablement la plupart à Wiggins, si elle n'en a pas besoin, je suis sûr qu'elle trouvera quelqu'un que ça intéressera."

Je le regarde, dérouté.

"- Donc..._pourquoi _est-ce qu'on laisse tout ça _ici_, dans ce cas ?"

Sherlock ricane.

"- Je peux toujours demander à Mycroft d'envoyer un de ses sous-fifre récupérer le reste. Il me doit une faveur."

_Mycroft._

_Seigneur._ Je n'ai pas _pensé _une seule seconde à Mycroft. Il faut qu'il sache que son frère est bel et bien vivant, et qu'il a vraisemblablement démantelé la plus grande partie d'un réseau criminel durant les deux derniers mois.

"- Il n'aura probablement pas très envie de t'aider, après s'être remis du choc de te savoir en vie. Il sera en fait _assez_ furieux."

"- Oh, il est au courant." Sherlock hausse les épaules "S'il s'énerve, ce sera en voyant combien j'ai dépassé le budget pendant que j'étais à Hong Kong. Il n'a jamais compris que parfois il faut verser de gros pots-de-vin, sinon comment je peux obtenir des informations ?"

Je suis choqué et sans voix face à cette révélation, je me tiens debout, immobile. Mycroft _sait ?_ Il sait... et pourtant _il m'a laissé me noyer dans le chagrin causé par la perte de son frère, qui apparemment a dépensé plus qu'il ne fallait afin de payer ses pots-de-vin ?_

Mon monde bascule, pour la seconde fois en douze heures.

Sherlock part dans son bavardage, un truc comme quoi il est difficile de soudoyer des membres de la Commission Indépendante de Lutte Contre la Corruption, lorsqu'il remarque enfin que son public, moi, n'écoute plus.

"John ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Je lève les yeux pour tomber dans les siens, et il recule réellement d'un pas lorsqu'il croise mon regard, j'imagine que c'est dû à la rage terrifiante qu'il voit brûler dans mes yeux. Je serre les dents et m'avance afin de réduire la distance entre nous deux, ma posture passant automatiquement en mode militaire.

"- Mycroft _sait_."

Ce n'est pas une question, mais il est clair que je cherche, que je demande, que _j'exige_ une confirmation.

"- Il était nécessaire que Mycroft soit au courant. J'avais besoin de pouvoir constamment m'approvisionner en fonds, en armes et en informations. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de mettre Mycroft dans la confidence. Il n'y avait aucun autre moyen d'atteindre mon but." il me regarde avec prudence "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, John ?"

"- Mycroft a constamment été en contact avec moi, Sherlock" je rétorque avec véhémence "Il a été oh, si _plein de sollicitude_ durant mon 'deuil'. Et à aucun moment, pendant tout ce temps, il n'a pensé à mentionner que tu n'étais pas six pieds sous terre. Il _était_ _là_, tout le temps. Il a exécuté tes dernières volontés, m'a laissé tout tes biens – d'ailleurs plus tard nous aurons une petite discussion à _ce_ propos – et ton Stradivarius. Il a pris ton violon afin de le mettre en sécurité."

"- Mmm..."

Sherlock semble extrêmement mal à l'aise, se grattant nerveusement la nuque, puis jouant avec les deux boutons restants de sa chemise, incapable de me regarder dans les yeux.

"- _Quoi _?"

"- C'est moi qui a le Strad." il se renfonce dans le puits de mine, puis revient avec un étui à violon familier "Mycroft a utilisé cette excuse afin de le récupérer, pour moi. Parfois il me faut jouer pour pouvoir penser correctement. Il a demandé à son assistante de me l'apporter à Moscou. Ce violon a vu plus de chambres d'hôtel qu'il ne faudrait durant les dernières semaines. Je n'ai pas pu en jouer ici, bien entendu, il n'était pas question de lancer une nouvelle légende urbaine racontant que le Ravin de Dewer est hanté, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il sourit malicieusement, comme si lui et Mycroft ne s'étaient pas fichu de moi durant des _mois_.

Parfois, Sherlock peut être remarquablement stupide. Il semble sincèrement étonné de me voir furieux en apprenant qu'il a comploté avec Mycroft dans le but de me laisser dans l'ignorance. C'est comme si, étant donné que _lui _savait ce qui se passait réellement, tout le monde devrait simplement s'adapter à ses plans, et mettre de côté ses ennuyeuses émotions.

Les poings serrés, le dos raide, je siffle :

"- Vous êtes deux grands _connards_."

Me tournant sèchement, je sors furieusement de la caverne, remontant vivement le chemin pour sortir du Ravin. J'entends les pas précipités de Sherlock derrière moi.

"- _John !_ John, _attends_ _!_"

_Je ne crois pas non._

Sans ralentir ma foulée, j'arrive, énervé, près de la voiture garée. Sherlock me suit à une certaine distance, puis grimpe sur le siège passager. Il s'installe en silence, tripotant quelque chose qui se trouve dans la poche de sa veste. Je sais qu'il attend que je dise quelque chose, mais je ne peux pas.

Il s'avère que, le trajet de retour à Londres _peut_ paraître interminable, et ce même si je ne suis _pas_ seul dans la voiture cette fois-ci.

_À suivre..._


	10. Souffrir est optionnel

_**Note de la traductrice**__ : Hello tout le monde !  
Bon, plus que deux semaines et je suis en vacances, et qui dit vacances, dit plus de traduction ! (enfin, en principe ^^). Bon sinon, voilà le retour à Baker Street les enfants ! Oui, oui. Ça s'annonce assez... "fouestiif", faute de mots existants._

_Bref, savourez ! Et comme d'habitude, pensez à me prévenir si vous trouvez des fautes ! _

_Bonne lecture =)_

* * *

Chapitre 10 : _**Souffrir est optionnel**_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**"La douleur est in**__**évitable. Souffrir est optionnel."  
–**__** Proverbe Bouddhiste**_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**__**  
**_

Un lourd silence règne durant plus de deux heures tendis que nous parcourons la longue route qui nous ramène à Londres, la tension entre nous deux est quasiment palpable. Puis finalement, tout semble se calmer, et je me risque alors à jeter un coup d'oeil rapide vers Sherlock.

Il s'est endormi.

Et ça, plus que tout ce qui a pu arriver jusqu'à présent, me prouve à quel point ces dernières semaines l'ont épuisé. En temps normal, Sherlock est soit une véritable tornade toujours en mouvement, soit une boule pleine d'énergie plongée dans un état de profonde méditation. Voyager avec lui peut s'avérer être très amusant, si il est d'humeur à bavarder, mais son état de fébrilité habituel peut rendre l'expérience assez éprouvante par moments. Il trépide presque, comme un lévrier guettant l'appât avant de se lancer dans la course.

Rien de tout cela aujourd'hui. Bercé par le bruit des pneus roulant sur l'autoroute, Sherlock s'est affaissé sur le côté, me faisant face, sa joue droite reposant contre le dossier du siège. Ses yeux si vifs sont clos, et l'ombre de ses cils tombe sur ses pommettes pâles. Je résiste à l'envie de me pencher et de toucher ses lèvres, si douces, et qui ont quelque chose d'enfantin dans son sommeil.

À la place, j'attrape son l'iPod, le branche à l'autoradio et mets lecture, ne prenant même pas la peine de regarder quelles chansons sont dessus. J'ai juste besoin de porter mon attention sur autre chose que le tumulte de mes pensées. À ma grande surprise, les échos de "_I Can't Help Myself"_ par The Four Tops commencent à résonner.

_Ça_, c'est une surprise. Sherlock a toujours été si méprisant envers toute musique qui n'entre pas dans la catégorie du classique, et pourtant il s'est tourné vers de la soul Motown, mon genre de musique favori. Lorsque la voix mélodieuse de Marvin Gaye m'invite à considérer sa plaidoirie dans _"Let's Get It On"_, je suis encore plus surpris. Et ensuite...

_"At last... my love has come along, my lonely days are over, and life is like a song..."_

Alors que l'ouverture instrumentale de _"At Last"_ d'Etta James débute, je tends finalement la main et donne un petit coup sur l'écran de l'iPod, afin de voir le nom de la liste de lecture.

Elle a été nommée "John".

_Oh. _Savoir qu'il écoutait mes chansons préférées, et les plus romantiques d'entre elles en tête de liste, provoque une douleur inexplicable dans ma poitrine. Pris d'une impulsion, j'avance ma main, recouvre la sienne, puis m'enfonce dans mon siège tandis que la voix d'Etta m'enveloppe et me réchauffe, comme du miel chaud.

_"You smiled, you smiled; oh, and then the spell was cast... and here we are in heaven, for you are mine... at last..."_

**oOoOo**

"- Elle a 75 ans, Sherlock, et elle a quelques problèmes de tension parfois. Il n'est _pas_ question que tu lui provoques une crise cardiaque en jaillissant de nulle part comme tu l'as fait pour moi."

Nous avons réussi à trouver un endroit où garer la voiture de location, sur Malcolme Street, juste à l'angle de Baker Street. Sherlock, finalement réveillé et concentré, saute hors de la voiture, avec la ferme intention de prouver à Mme Hudson qu'il marche bel et bien aux côtés des vivants, et ce, le plus rapidement possible.

"- Il faut qu'elle sache, John ! Puisque je cesse de me cacher, je vais avoir un sniper à mes trousses. Elle devra prendre les précautions nécessaires si elle reste à l'appartement."

"- Oui peut-être, Sherlock, mais…" mon cerveau saisit enfin ce qu'il vient juste de dire "Un sniper ?"

Je me retrouve à épier les alentours avec rapidité, scrutant les toits qui nous entourent, en quête d'un flash de lumière reflété par une lunette ou un viseur.

"- Oui, John. J'étais sur le point de te parler de notre dernière cible, qui m'a également dans sa ligne de mire. Puis nous avons… eu un petit différent… alors je n'ai pas pu saisir l'occasion et t'en parler durant le voyage de retour." Sherlock soupire, l'air ennuyé.

"- Bon, une fois à la maison, et une fois _nos putains de rideaux fermés_, tu me raconteras tout, Sherlock. Tout, tu m'entends ?"

Je sors nos sacs du coffre, puis presse Sherlock à se diriger vers l'appartement, ne désirant rien d'autre que de le savoir en sécurité à l'intérieur, le plus vite possible.

"- Mais avant cela, Sherlock, nous devons annoncer la nouvelle à Mme Hudson, et je ne veux _pas_ qu'elle soit morte de peur à cause de toi." j'ouvre la porte, le faisant entrer, et pose les sacs dans l'entrée. Je le pousse vers les escaliers "Monte là-haut et ferme les rideaux. Laisse-moi lui parler en premier."

Sherlock ronchonne, mais monte sagement les marches, alors que je frappe à porte du 221A. Mme Hudson ouvre un instant plus tard, un plumeau à la main.

"- John !"

Son cri de joie en réponse à mon arrivée inattendue me serre le cœur – si je n'avais pas trouvé cette carte postale quelques jours plus tôt, cette femme si gentille aurait été une des rares personnes susceptible de se rendre à mon enterrement. Un sentiment de culpabilité me traverse pour en vouloir à Sherlock de m'avoir fait endurer son "suicide", lorsque j'avais l'intention de faire vivre la même chose à Mme Hudson. Je lui rends son étreinte chaleureuse, et la suis dans son salon (je suis soulagé de voir que ses rideaux sont déjà fermés).

"Qu'est-ce qui vous amène, John ? Envisagez-vous de revenir vivre ici ?"

"- Mme Hudson…" je m'arrête, me demandant comment lui annoncer la nouvelle en douceur. Je pointe de la main son canapé au motif fleuri. "Ça ne vous ennuierait pas ? Je pense vraiment que vous devriez vous asseoir."

L'air perplexe, elle s'assied, me tirant afin que je m'installe à côté d'elle.

"- John, très cher, que se passe-t-il ?"

_Nous y voilà.__  
_

"- Mme Hudson… Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment…" je m'interromps, attardant mon regard sur son sourire débordant de gentillesse, et de confusion, je prends une profonde respiration, et lâche précipitamment "Sherlock n'est pas mort."

Son visage s'effondre et ses épaules s'affaissent quelque peu.

"- Oh, _John_."

Elle s'approche afin de m'honorer de sa petite tape maternelle réconfortante de d'habitude, celle dont elle m'a gratifié durant les dix dernières semaines.

Elle ne me croit pas.

"- C'est la vérité, Mme Hudson, je n'ai pas perdu la raison. Sherlock est en vie." je me dépêche d'ajouter, effaçant ainsi son incrédulité évidente "Il a prétendu être mort, pour pouvoir secrètement détruire le réseau de Moriarty."

Son visage change lentement, arborant désormais une mine anéantie ainsi que l'expression de quelqu'un qui se sent trahi.

"- Et vous… vous le _saviez_, John ? Comment avez-vous pu–"

"- Non. _Non_. Je…" j'avale difficilement la boule coincée dans ma gorge "Je pensais que c'était vrai. J'y ai cru. Non, je vous _jure_ que je vous l'aurais dit si je l'avais su. Je n'aurais jamais pu vous faire subir ça."

"- Mais il vous a fait subir ça, à _vous_."

Son expression s'assombrit, ses doigts se resserrant autour du plumeau oublié, toujours prisonnier de sa main.

"Où est-il ?"

"- À l'étage, mais peut-être devriez-vous… attendre d'avoir un peu… digéré…" je me stoppe. Elle est déjà partie, grimpant les escaliers à une vitesse impressionnante pour une femme de 75 ans avec une hanche capricieuse. Je suis sur mes pieds dans la seconde et grimpe à sa suite.

Arrivé sur le palier, j'aperçois Sherlock debout, sa ridicule tignasse rousse rougeoyant sous la principale source de lumière du salon, les bras entourant maladroitement le petit corps de notre logeuse. Elle marmonne quelque chose d'incompréhensible contre son torse, le serrant si fort qu'il grimace.

Puis elle brise l'étreinte, et le frappe violemment sur le côté de la tête à l'aide du plumeau à poussière qu'elle a toujours enserré dans la main.

Sherlock recule d'un pas, ayant l'air d'avoir été brusquement mordu jusqu'au sang par un bébé lapin à l'allure toute douce. Mme Hudson le fouette encore et encore, à l'oreille, la tête et les épaules. Elle lui hurle dessus, son visage rougi par la fureur.

"- Comment avez-vous pu nous faire _ça_, Sherlock ? Comment avez-vous _pu _faire subir ça à _John_ ? Avez-vous la moindre_ idée_ de ce que ce pauvre homme a traversé à cause de vous ? Savez-vous combien de fois je suis allée à son appartement avec la peur au ventre d'y trouver son _corps_, sans vie, ôtée de sa main ? Vous l'avez absolument _détruit_, Sherlock ! _Comment _avez-vous pu faire une chose pareille ?"

_Shlack ! Shlack ! Shlack !_

Sherlock chancelle en reculant, tentant d'échapper à l'attaque duveteuse inattendue. Elle le fait reculer à travers la pièce, du coup il ne voit pas la table ronde se trouvant près de mon fauteuil. Ses jambes, en revanche, n'ont aucun mal à la trouver.

Les bras s'agitant dans tous les sens, il tombe sur la table et les placards se trouvant derrière, emportant dans sa chute la lampe, la dite table sur laquelle elle se trouvait, et le chat porte-bonheur que je lui avait offert pour Noël. Il reste allongé là, au milieu des débris, clignant des yeux, Mme Hudson et moi sommes gelés sur place, presque aussi surpris qu'il l'est. Il y a un instant de silence, puis Mme Hudson fond en larmes et sort en trombe de la pièce.

Je sors finalement de mon état de choc, et me précipite vers lui afin de m'assurer qu'il n'est pas blessé. Il a une sacré bosse à l'arrière de la tête, mais il ne me paraît pas plus amoché. Le chat porte-bonheur est bon pour la casse, par contre.

"- Tu vas bien, Sherlock ?"

Il secoue la tête, l'air ébahit, et dit :

"- Je viens tout juste de passer plus de deux mois à pourchasser quelques-uns des plus dangereux criminels au monde. J'ai combattu de violents malfrats et assassins, j'ai abattu des mégalomanes. Et je me fait maîtriser par une septuagénaire armée d'un plumeau." Il se frotte le visage, l'air contrit "Pourquoi un plumeau ? Pas vraiment conventionnel comme choix pour se défouler."

"- Mm, elle était en train de faire la poussière lorsque je suis arrivé pour la mettre au courant. Je pense qu'elle a oublié qu'elle l'avait toujours en main."

"- Hmm." Il laisse échapper un léger rire "Je suppose alors que c'est une bonne chose qu'elle n'ait pas été en train de faire son repassage."

Nos yeux se croisent, et il y a un éclat de cette merveilleuse, et parfaitement synchrone camaraderie que je n'ai jamais partagée avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Nous commençons à glousser, puis à rigoler, avant de finalement nous retrouver tous les deux étalés sur le sol du salon, riant aux éclats.

_Seigneur_. Ces crises de rires et ce _lien_ m'ont manqués, tellement manqués. Suis-je vraiment prêt à abandonner tout ça, par principe ?

Je ne suis plus aussi certain de ma position sur ce problème que je ne l'étais ce matin.

_À suivre..._


	11. En toute confience

_**Note de la traductrice : **__Bonjour, bonjour ! Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, un de ceux qui vous apprends des trucs de fou, qui vous donne envie de crier "OUI ! Tu es sur la bonne voie !", un de ceux qui redonne l'espoir, un espoir qui, comme l'indique le titre du prochain chapitre, __**"Brille au travers des larmes"**__._

_Une particularité dans ce chapitre, et qui va probablement en marquer plus d'un, sera le nombre de fois où l'on croise un certain mot (et croyez-moi, il me semble en avoir supprimé un ou deux), ce n'est pas du hasard évidemment, car tout ce passe près de cet élément dans ce chapitre, en tout cas si vous vous sentez de le compter pour me dire combien de fois il y est, allez-y !_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je vais désormais pouvoir y répondre !_

_Comme d'habitude pour les fautes d'orthographe, et un petit merci spécial à** Elizabeth Mary Holmes**, qui me soutient toujours autant dans ses reviews =)_

_Toujours dédié à_ _**ReachingforHeaven**__._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**(1)**__ signifie "à demi-voix"._

_**(2) **__Je n'ai pas réussi à savoir de manière certaine qu'elle était le nom français de ce régiment (et je ne sais pas si c'est ce qu'on appelle régiment de renseignement). Mais si vous en savez plus sur le sujet, éclairez moi ! Est aussi appelé SSR._

* * *

Chapitre 11 : _**En toute confiance**_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**"En cette heure, je m'exprime en toute confiance,  
Je ne pourrais pas dire ces choses à tout le monde, mais je te les dirai à toi."  
**__**–**__** Walt Whitman**_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Au bout d'un moment, je me ressaisis quand même et me relève. Chaque minutes passées de ces quelques derniers jours se répercutent jusque dans mes os, et avoir conduit longuement n'a pas amélioré la situation. Ce qu'il me faut; c'est une bonne tasse de thé bien chaud, ma réponse à tout lorsque je suis souffrant.

"- Thé ?" je demande, tout en remplissant la bouilloire, avant de la mettre en marche et de tendre le bras jusqu'au placard où se trouvent les tasses.

Sherlock se retrouve d'un seul coup juste derrière moi _(quand est-ce qu'il s'est relevé ? Aussi silencieux qu'un chat sauvage)_. Il attrape les deux tasses pour me les donner, comme si je faisais un mètre de moins que lui, et non pas quelques malheureux centimètres. _Enfoiré._

Puis je me fige, incapable de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un muscle, alors que son souffle caresse doucement ma nuque, et que je peux sentir la chaleur de son corps juste au dos du mien. M'immobiliser est tout ce que je peux faire pour ne pas me reculer et combler l'espace entre nous.

Je suis extrêmement tendu, les mains enserrées sur les rebords du comptoir, cherchant à me contrôler. _La tête, pas le coeur, la tête, pas le coeur_... De chaudes, et douces lèvres viennent cajoler mon oreille, et les mains de Sherlock saisissent délicatement mes bras, puis glissent vers l'intérieur jusqu'à pouvoir déployer de longs doigts sur mon torse. Je parviens finalement à faire sortir un son de ma gorge complètement sèche.

"Sh-Sherlock... qu'est-ce que..."

"- Mmmmm... John." il ronronne, de cette voix grave et veloutée, et mes orteils se replient, comme à chaque fois que je l'entends. J'en perds mon souffle et me retrouve à haleter.

"- Sherlock, je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas prêt à –"

Les longs et fins doigts viennent s'appuyer légèrement contre mes lèvres afin de m'empêcher de parler. Cette voix magnifique, douce, murmure encore plus doucement à mon oreille.

"- Nous sommes surveillés, John." Un doux baiser est déposé juste sous mon oreille, puis il continue en un chuchotement à peine audible "... Je dois te parler de certaines choses – de mon plan – mais, je ne peux pas en parler à haute voix. Ceci n'est qu'un subterfuge."

Je ne bouge pas, cloué sur place, assimilant l'information. Le corps de Sherlock est désormais fermement pressé le long de mon dos, et sa chaleur ainsi que sa fermeté suffisent à faire taire mon cerveau. Un nouveau chuchotement me fait quelque peu revenir à moi.

"Tu es trop tendu, n'importe qui nous observant s'apercevra que quelque chose cloche. _Mets-y _du tien, John. Détends-toi."

_Se détendre. Bien._

Je laisse ma tête se poser contre son épaule, la tournant vers lui, comme si je mordillais son cou et son oreille.

"- Sherlock..." je murmure d'un ton assez mordant à son oreille "... tu ne penses pas que c'est le type d'informations qu'il aurait mieux valu que je sache... oh, je ne sais pas... _quelques heures plus tôt_ ? Ça ne t'a pas traversé l'esprit de me le dire lorsque nous étions dans la voiture, ensemble, durant _cinq heures_, ou alors pendant que nous étions toujours dans le Dartmoor ?"

"- Je ne l'ai su que quelques secondes avant que Mme Hudson ne monte." me chuchote Sherlock en retour, ses sourcils froncés formant une ligne au-dessus de son nez. "Et à ce moment-là, d'autres choses occupaient mon esprit, comme un plumeau, une table, et un sol étonnamment dur."

Il marque un point.

"- La surveillance." je demande à voix basse. "C'est Mycroft ? Je pensais que tu avais désactivé son équipement."

Sherlock souffle, irrité.

"- Mycroft est celui qui m'a signalé l'existence de cet équipement étranger. Sa tendance à jouer le grand frère protecteur a finalement servi à quelque chose. Il m'a téléphoné lorsque j'attendais que tu termines d'expliquer la situation à Mme Hudson. Apparemment, nos murs ont bien plus qu'une paire d'yeux et d'oreilles."

_Quoi ?_ Je me recule un peu, tentant de croiser son regard. Son regard, transperçant comme un laser, rencontre le mien pendant un moment, et il hoche discrètement la tête en confirmation – puis il se penche en avant afin de s'emparer de mes lèvres.

Oh, mon, _Dieu_.

Ces lèvres chaudes, et douces, celles que j'ai si fortement et si longtemps désirées, glissent délicatement contre les miennes, je me retourne complètement vers lui et nous nous retrouvons dans les bras l'un de l'autre et nous sommes…

_…__ sous surveillance._

Sherlock sent mon changement de posture et celui de ma respiration, alors que je reviens sur terre en un sursaut, me souvenant de ce petit détail incommodant, et il brise le baiser, me rapprochant comme si il embrassait mon oreille.

"Mycroft a envoyé une voiture qui nous récupérera dans une heure." La vibration de sa voix contre mon oreille me donne la chair de poule tout le long des bras. "Mme Hudson vient également. Nous irons et passerons la nuit en lieu sûr, et nous pourrons élaborer notre plan dans un environnement très sécurisé."

"- Comment sait-il que nous sommes sous surveillance ?" je marmonne à son oreille, prétendant y frotter mon nez. Ce n'est pas totalement pour de faux – je peux sentir cette odeur indescriptible, acidulée qui est juste tellement _Sherlock_, et il semble que je ne puisse pas résister à la tentation de la respirer profondément, d'enivrer mes sens du parfum de l'homme que j'aime.

"- Apparemment, l'appartement est sous surveillance constante depuis des mois, John." me souffle-t-il en réponse, tout en embrassant mon menton. "Moriarty nous observait, et nous pensons que les dispositifs de surveillance sont désormais contrôlés par Moran."

"- Mor- ?" je recule ma tête, déconcerté. Sherlock se penche précipitamment, saisit mon visage entre ses mains, et m'embrasse férocement, me faisant taire. Je me sens profondément confus, perdu entre la conversation à basse voix et les baisers, je lutte pour me détacher de Sherlock. Il me colle de nouveau contre lui, et me chuchote sèchement à l'oreille.

"- Ne sois pas stupide. _Parle à voix basse_, ils nous observent et nous écoutent en ce moment même !"

Affligé, je réalise que j'aurais pu tout faire tomber à l'eau.

"- Pardon." je marmonne dans les bouclettes de Sherlock.

"- Fais juste plus attention." il murmure, tout en resserrant ses bras autour de moi, sa manière silencieuse de s'excuser de la rudesse dont il a fait preuve. "Je peux t'en dire un peu plus avant que nous nous en allions, mais nous avons besoin d'un endroit un tout petit peu plus sûr." Ses lèvres posées contre ma nuque me rendent fou.

"- Où ?"

Sherlock me fait face, un large sourire factice aux lèvres.

"- J'ai bien cru que tu ne me le demanderais jamais." s'exclame-t-il bruyamment, tandis qu'il prend ma main, m'entraînant vers la chambre.

"- Quoi –?" je me stoppe net sur le pas de la porte, confus.

"- Tu as raison – ça _fait _bien trop longtemps." dit-il, en me poussant vers le lit impeccablement fait.

"- Sherlock, je ne suis vraiment pas prêt à..." je m'arrête peu à peu, lorsque je croise son regard, ce regard d'argent vif qui me dit _ferme-la et joue le jeu, nom d'un chien__. _Je soupire et le laisse m'installer sur le bord du lit.

Ça ne m'aura certainement pas pris trop de temps avant de me retrouver de nouveau à laisser mon dégénéré de petit-ami me faire faire ce qu'il veut.

Sherlock s'agenouille afin de m'ôter mes chaussures et chaussettes, puis il remonte pour s'attaquer aux boutons de ma chemise avant de me la retirer. Il s'appuie sur ses talons, déboutonne les deux seuls boutons subsistant encore sur son horrible et épaisse chemise (il faut vraiment qu'on lui en achète une nouvelle), puis la retire, avant de faire subir le même sort à son t-shirt.

Je tressaillis face à la proéminence de ses côtes, mais me retrouve grisé par cette étendue de peau nue se trouvant près de moi, je me recule sur le lit et m'appuie sur mes coudes tandis qu'il se redresse, se débarrasse de ses énormes chaussures de randonnée, et enlève son jean. Il s'assied à côté de moi, se penchant afin de retirer ses chaussettes en laine, puis se dirige vers ma ceinture.

"- Sherlock, vraiment –"

Ma plainte est interrompue par une poussée ferme contre mon épaule droite, ce qui me fait retomber sur le matelas. Sherlock me prive de mon pantalon avec rapidité, puis me relève un peu pour que je puisse le rejoindre sous la couverture, seulement vêtus de nos caleçons. Il tire la couverture, nous recouvre entièrement, et je comprends alors ce qu'il a en tête.

C'est presque certain qu'il n'y a aucune surveillance là, sous la couette. Tant que nous chuchoterons à voix assez basse, nous ne pourrons être entendus, et vu que nous ne pouvons être observés par des caméras cachées, ils ne parviendront pas à lire sur nos lèvres non plus.

Ou du moins, je présume que c'est ce à quoi il pense, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il grimpe pour s'allonger sur moi, pressant sa poitrine contre la mienne. Sentir nos peaux l'une contre l'autre est presque impossible à supporter.

"Sherlock !" je siffle, paniqué.

C'est tellement bon – je serais incapable d'appliquer la règle _"la tête, et non le cœur"_ que je me suis imposé si il continue comme ça. Il se penche et se met à me murmurer.

"- Relax, John." souffle-t-il. "Les cameras apprendront à Moran qu'il ne gagnera rien à nous espionner. Pas lorsque nous semblons être en pleine relation sexuelle. Il n'a pas de tendances voyeuristes."

"- Mais merde, qui est Moran ?"

"- Moran est notre dernière cible."

Sherlock s'élève un peu sur ses genoux, chevauchant mes hanches, et commence à balancer son bassin d'avant en arrière. Vu de l'extérieur, ça doit paraître extrêmement convaincant.

Le problème est que, pour mon corps, c'est également très convaincant. La stimulation produite par l'aine de Sherlock, recouverte de soie, se frottant en rythme contre la mienne est sur le point de me donner de sérieuses difficultés, et ce très rapidement. Je l'attrape par les hanches, et le repousse, tentant de mettre un peu d'espace entre nous. Sherlock poursuit simplement ses mouvements tout en se penchant de nouveau vers mon oreille.

"Toutes les autres personnes reliées au réseau de Moriarty ont été neutralisées." murmure-t-il.

_Bordel_, ça c'est sexy.

Je sais que je devrais être horrifié. "Neutralisées" est sans aucun doute un synonyme pour "tuées" ou encore "emprisonnées par un grand frère machiavélique et ce pour une durée indéterminée ". Pourtant, imaginer Sherlock traquant des barons du crimes comme si ils étaient des chiens enragés affecte directement ma libido.

J'en suis absolument certain, le danger m'excite.

"- J'ai préparé un piège." continue Sherlock, _sotto voce_**(1)**. "Tout ce qu'il nous faut c'est sortir d'ici un moment, pour que je puisse tout organiser. Puis nos filets se refermeront sur Moran. Mais j'ai besoin de ton aide pour cela, John."

La respiration de Sherlock se fait plus laborieuse, plus irrégulière. Étant donné qu'il frotte ses hanches contre moi, je suis plus que conscient du fait que c'est la preuve de son excitation que je sens contre la mienne. Je l'agrippe par les hanches, inverse nos positions, et le plaque contre le matelas, mes mains enserrant ses poignets de chaque côté de sa tête. Ses yeux, déjà dilatés sous la faible lumière régnant sous la couverture, s'assombrissent à en devenir presque totalement noirs. Il respire difficilement et en désordre. Me répétant intérieurement mon mantra _"la tête, et non le cœur" _de manière obstinée, je chuchote sèchement à son oreille.

"- Arrête d'essayer de me séduire et réponds à ma question, bordel. J'ai _dit_, qui est Moran ?"

Sherlock cligne rapidement des yeux, puis soupire, répondant à voix basse :

"- Le Colonel Sebastian Moran, sniper en free-lance, faisant anciennement partie du Special Reconnaissance Regiment **(2)**."

_Nom de Dieu._

Sebastian Moran._  
_

_Brusquement, je peux sentir l'air chaud, et sec, voir le soleil éclatant, et sentir le parfum sucré des coquelicots__,__ transporté par le vent. Je suis adossé contre le pieu porteur de ma tente, profitant d'un petit temps de pause au calme, lorsque le klaxon résonne, signalant l'arrivée de blessés. Je me précipite au quartier chirurgie, commence à enfiler ma blouse puis entre au bloc après m'être préparé__.  
_

_"- Fillette de six ans, blessures par balle à l'abdomen supérieur, fréquence cardiaque à 150, pression sanguine 80/50, difficultés à respirer, fréquence respiratoire 24, saturation en oxygène 95%, état afébrile, la peau froide et moite, montre des signes de choc hypovolémique." annonce le médecin, quand ma patiente, sur son lit, arrive en chirurgie.  
_

_Seigneur. Elle est si petite._

_Alors que l'anesthésiste s'apprête à lui poser le masque, la petite balbutie, pleurant "Ummi ! Ummi ! Baba !". Je serre les dents en entendant cette voix pitoyable réclamant ses parents._

_La partie la plus dure, dans ce travail à l'hôpital, a été le grand nombre d'enfants Afghans que j'ai dû opérer en raison de blessures par balles, brûlures, ou pour d'horribles et inimaginables blessures et traumatismes. Les soldats connaissent le risque, et ont accepté le fait qu'ils risquent leurs vies. Ces civils, d'innocents enfants, n'ont pas choisi ce qui leur arrive._

_Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça. Je me ressaisis et mets, du moins pour l'instant, mon effroi de côté, comme je le fais d'habitude._

_Tandis que nous oeuvrons désespérément sur la petite, en tentant de sauver un lobe de son foie, le médecin qui l'a amenée ici reviens pour voir comment ça se passe pour sa patiente. L'infirmière en chef, Sadie, le questionne sur les circonstances de la fusillade._

_"- Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil. C'était une vraie maison de riche, vous voyez ? Une énorme propriété, je suppose. Ils avaient leurs propres terrains et tout. Toute la famille s'est faite tirer dessus; le père, la mère, et les quatre enfants. C'est la plus âgée, et la seule survivante."_

_"- Putain, je hais les AK-47." crache Sadie, amèrement. "Ces bâtards trouve juste ça trop facile de tirer sur tout ce qui bouge."_

_Je fronce les sourcils, accordant un regard rapide à l'abdomen de ma patiente. "Cette blessure n'a pas été causée par un AK-47. C'est bien trop gros."  
_

_"- Ouais, c'étaient les tirs d'un sniper."_

_"- Un sniper ?" s'exclame Sadie, abasourdie. "Mais vous venez de dire que toute la famille a été tuée !"_

_"- C'est ce que j'ai dit." soupire le médecin. "Quiconque lui a tiré dessus, a tué toute sa famille, aussi froidement que vous l'imaginez. La personne était à l'extérieur, sans couverture, et les a juste abattus, un par un."_

_L'estomac retourné, je repose mon attention sur ma patiente, en essayant de ne pas laisser monter ces horribles images mentales d'une joyeuse famille savourant le soleil, avant d'être méthodiquement descendue de sang-froid. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour ça. Je dois me concentrer sur l'opération._

_Après une heure et quarante-cinq minutes tendues, plusieurs transfusions, et après avoir fait tout ce qui était en notre pouvoir, j'annonce :_

_"- Heure du décès, 17h21."  
_

_Je me libère de mes gants, de ma blouse également, et sors dans la salle de stérilisation, épuisé, furieux, à bout. En me récurant les mains, je m'appuie contre l'évier, fixant l'eau qui s'écoule._

_Je ne peux plus continuer. J'ai besoin de travailler en première ligne, au moment même où tout se passe. Je ne peux plus supporter d'attendre à l'hôpital, que les patients arrivent. Je veux pouvoir immédiatement changer les choses._

_Le lendemain matin, je demande à ma supérieure de m'éclairer sur la procédure de transfert afin de devenir médecin sur le front. Elle tente de me dissuader, mais je suis déterminé. La mort dans l'âme, elle accepte de m'épauler dans ma demande de transfert._

_À__ peu près un mois plus tard, juste avant que je ne rejoigne le Cinquième Régiment des Fusillés du Northumberland en tant que médecin militaire, une nouvelle éclate à propos d'un officier du SSR__**(2)**__, le Colonel Sebastian Moran, qui a été déchargé de ses fonctions dans le déshonneur pour avoir assassiné une famille de civils. Sniper, il avait été envoyé pour exécuter une cible militaire. Mais malgré avoir clairement obtenu la mort de sa cible, il avait délibérément massacré sa famille entière __–__ sa femme et ses quatre enfants, dont la plus âgée des quatre n'avait survécu que quelques heures avant de décéder dans un hôpital militaire Britannique._

_Je me souviens de cette petite voix criant "Ummi ! Baba !" et je sais désormais qui a tué ma patiente, qui m'a poussé à me faire transférer en première ligne._

_Sebastian Moran.  
_

"John !" Sherlock est en train de se tortiller en-dessous de moi, essayant de briser l'emprise brutale et serrée que j'ai sur ses poignets. Mon souffle se coupe alors que je retourne à la réalité, et je le relâche. Je me laisse tomber sur mon oreiller, me sentant emprisonné sous cette couette. Je rejette les couvertures, cherchant de l'air frais. "John, que se passe-t-il ?"

Il tend les mains afin de tourner ma tête vers lui. Je plonge dans ses magnifiques yeux argentés, emplis d'inquiétude et d'amour, et quelque chose change, tout se met en place.

Peut-être que j'ai tout pris dans le mauvais sens. "_La tête, non le cœur"_ est la manière dont Moran semble aborder les choses. Il est le genre de soldat qui considère qu'être impitoyable et calculateur est être au sommet. Je suis un différent type de soldat. Le type de soldat qui choisit un poste plus dangereux dans le but de faire la différence, celui qui se bat pour protéger ce qui compte.

Sherlock m'a toujours dit qu'il admirait mon cœur. Il est peut-être temps que j'écoute mes sentiments.

_Dans ce cas, très bien. C'est parti. Showtime._

Je m'approche et lui souffle :

"- Dans combien de temps la voiture de Mycroft sera là ?"

"- Probablement quinze minutes… je ne _plaisante pas_, John – que se passe-t-il ?" il me siffle en retour.

"- Je te le dirais lorsque nous serons en lieu sûr." je chuchote. Puis beaucoup plus fort, je dis "Viens, on sort. Invitons aussi Mme Hudson. En signe de paix."

Je me relève en sautant, revêts mon jean et ma chemise, et me rassieds pour mettre mes chaussettes et mes bottes. J'avance d'un bon pas vers l'armoire et l'ouvre en grand, survolant les vêtements de Sherlock, toujours aussi bien rangés. J'en sors ma chemise aubergine préférée ainsi qu'une paire de jeans noir, et les lui jette.

"Enfile ça. Les fringues que tu portais dans le Dartmoor vont à la poubelle, tu avais l'air absolument ridicule dedans." Je peux discerner une teinte d'autorité dans ma voix, mais je m'en fiche. Si c'est contre Moran que l'on se bat, _c'est la guerre_. "Dépêche-toi Sherlock, on doit y aller." Je marche jusqu'à lui, m'empare de son menton d'une main, et l'embrasse fortement. Puis je me recule. "On se revoit en bas. Il faut que j'aille prévenir Mme Hudson."

Un sourire éclatant se dessine sur le visage de Sherlock, tandis qu'il resserre ses vêtements contre sa poitrine. Il m'observe comme si j'étais une scène de crime, et ça c'est absolument fantastique.

_À__ suivre…_


	12. Brille au travers des larmes

_**Note de l'auteur**__ : Ce chapitre aurait pu ne jamais être écrit sans l'aide de deux merveilleux auteurs, __**abundantlyqueer **__et __**AfroGeekGoddess**__. Merci beaucoup à vous deux pour vos idées et vos informations sur le personnage de Moran, ainsi que son passé. Vous __êtes géniales._

_D'énormes mercis à mon incomparable beta/lectrice/mentor/amie, __**Skyfullostars**__. Je n'arrive pas à réaliser combien de temps et d'efforts tu mets à m'encourager, malgré tout ce qu'il t'arrive. Tu es la meilleure.__  
_

_**Note de la traductrice**__ : Coucou à tous, et oui ! Un nouveau chapitre, si tôt ! C'est beau n'est-ce pas =)  
(à mettre sur le compte de ma culpabilité, pour ne pas avoir beaucoup posté cette année, faut dire que je vous avais habitués à mieux !)._

_Sinon, petite information personnelle. J'ai du mal avec la plupart des descriptions de Moran (car de mon avis, c'est ce grand brun mignon que l'on voit dans la Chute du Reichenbach sur l'un des dossier que Mycroft donne à John, puis dans l'immeuble face à l'hôpital, oui oui, le sniper qui visait John. Et je pense également que c'est le sniper qui a buté les deux autres assassins qui sont entrés en contact avec Sherlock, sur ordre de Moriarty !)… Bref, donc j'ai du mal avec les descriptions de ce personnage, puisque du coup mon esprit a déjà un visage pour lui._

_Vous comprendrez pourquoi je vous dis ça ! Mais de toute façon, **SherlockScarf**__ fait tout si bien, que ça passe tout seul !_

_Toujours pour __**ReachingforHeaven **__!_

* * *

_**(1) **__Un "blue" est un prix que l'on remet aux sportifs à l'Université ou dans certaines écoles lors des compétitions de haut-niveau. Un "full blue" est la plus haute distinction à Cambridge, et est remise aux sportifs qui ont le niveau national en compétition étudiante._

* * *

Chapitre 12 : _**Brille au travers des larmes**_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**"Tout comme l'espoir résonne à travers le rire, il brille au travers des larmes."  
– Maya Angelou**_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Fort heureusement, il est très simple de persuader Mme Hudson de préparer un petit sac et de nous accompagner. Tout ce que j'ai à faire est de lui dire (en chuchotant) que nous sommes présentement menacés par un sniper, et que Sherlock et moi désirons qu'elle vienne avec nous afin de la mettre en sécurité. Je lui explique que nous sommes surveillés, et que nous sortons sous prétexte de passer la nuit dehors. Elle commence immédiatement à rassembler quelques affaires dans un sac de voyage. Je la laisse continuer, et cours à l'étage.

Alors que j'entre de nouveau dans l'appartement, Sherlock émerge de la chambre, son fourre-tout chic en cuir à la main. Pendant un instant, il me semble que j'oublie de respirer. Il porte sa chemise violette et son jean, avec une veste en cuir noir souple ainsi qu'une paire de chaussures irlandaises noires, et il est tout simplement splendide, tellement… _Sherlock_. Si il ne se trimbalait plus ces boucles rousses, j'aurais du mal à croire qu'il soit jamais parti un jour.

Il s'avance, réduisant la distance entre nous deux. Il pose une main sur mon visage, entourant timidement ma mâchoire de sa paume. Ses yeux sont fermement ancrés dans les miens.

"- John ?"

Sa voix est quelque peu tremblante. Il implore tant de chose rien qu'avec ce mot; le pardon, l'acceptation, la permission de m'embrasser. Sans cligner des yeux, j'acquiesce une fois. Il se rapproche, et ses lèvres rencontrent les miennes.

_Oh._

Ses lèvres sont si douces, si chaudes contre les miennes. Je me noie dans le baiser, et sens les bras de Sherlock se glisser autour de ma taille et me rapprocher encore plus. Tandis que mes mains remontent son dos, j'entrouvre mes lèvres en réponse à cette langue qui les caresse sur toute leur longueur. Le corps de Sherlock est si ferme et solide contre le mien, malgré la proéminence de ses côtes, et le sentir contre moi est fantastique. Nous approfondissons le baiser, nos langues glissant et dansant, nos bras nous attirant plus près l'un l'autre, plus fort. Le monde entier pourrait s'effondrer en ce moment, que nous ne le remarquerions pas…

"- Ahem."

Bon. On le remarquerait.

Nous brisons le baiser, et Sherlock, sans me quitter des yeux, grogne "Allez-vous en, Mme Hudson."

"- Sherlock !" nous rugissons Mme Hudson et moi, sur le même ton réprobateur.

Il nous regarde l'un après l'autre, plusieurs fois, puis marmonne "Mes excuses. Je voulais dire; pourriez-vous nous laisser seuls un petit peu plus longtemps, Mme Hudson ?"

Son expression s'adoucit un peu, mais elle annonce simplement, d'un ton acide "La voiture est arrivée. Je pensais que vous m'invitiez à sortir ce soir, tous les deux."

"- C'est le cas." soupire-t-il, en me relâchant avant de récupérant son fourre-tout. "Et nous devrions nous dépêcher, si nous voulons éviter l'heure de pointe."

Nous descendons tous les trois les escaliers. Et au moment où Mme Hudson et moi enfilons nos manteaux, Sherlock s'exclame brusquement "Oh !" et s'empare de l'anorak miteux qu'il portait dans le Dartmoor.

"- Sherlock, vraiment, vous portez déjà une veste, et bien plus jolie que cette vieille chose abîmée." gronde Mme Hudson.

"- J'ai juste besoin de ce qui se trouve dans les poches." grommelle Sherlock, tout en commençant à transférer des bouts de papiers, sa loupe, une petite bourse à cordonnet en tissu, une demi-douzaine de serres-câbles, son kit de crochetage, une paire de gants en caoutchouc, et tout un tas d'autres petits objets des dites poches à celles de sa veste en cuir.

Une fois cette petite tâche accomplie comme il le souhaite, Sherlock sort son portable et envoie un texto. Un instant plus tard sa sonnerie message résonne, et il lorgne son téléphone avec un mélange d'irritation et de satisfaction.

"Les agents de Mycroft donnent leur feu vert. Tous les endroits depuis lesquels un sniper pourrait viser la porte d'entrée sont sécurisés à l'instant où je vous parle. Nous devons quand même faire vite."

Disant cela, il ouvre la porte et nous fait tous les trois rapidement entrer dans la voiture noire qui attend, Mme Hudson est mise devant avec le conducteur, et Sherlock et moi nous retrouvons à l'arrière avec l'assistante de Mycroft.

"Anthea" lève ses yeux chocolats de son BlackBerry à contre coeur, juste le temps de nous gratifier d'un sourire, plus léger encore que le hochement de tête qui le précède. Sherlock roule les yeux en réponse.

"Quel lieu mon imbécile de frère tyrannique nous a-t-il choisi comme refuge ?" s'enquiert-il.

"- Un abri sûr, sur Knightsbridge."

Les yeux de Sherlock se plissent en la regardant, et il gronde :

"- _Quel_ abri, très exactement ?"

"- Pourquoi posez-vous des questions dont vous connaissez déjà les réponses, Monsieur Holmes ?" répond-t-elle, un rictus froid aux lèvres.

"- Cet insupportable crétin." rouspète Sherlock.

Tout le monde demeure silencieux pendant un moment. Au bout d'un temps, je n'arrive plus à le supporter, je décide donc de poser une question qui me turlupine depuis le jour même où j'ai rencontré l'agaçante assistante de Mycroft.

"- Alors, 'Anthea', si je peux me permettre de demander, est-ce que _c'est_ réellement votre prénom ?"

Un de ses sourcils se hausse jusqu'à une hauteur incroyable.

"- Mais pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ?"

"- Parce que vous m'aviez dit, le jour où l'on s'est rencontrés, que votre prénom était Anthea, et de la manière dont vous l'avez dit… ça n'avait pas l'air d'être vrai. Et quand je vous ai demandé si ça l'était vraiment, vous m'avez répondu non." je me déplace pour me tourner un peu vers elle. "Si on doit vous confier nos vies, ça serait alors bien de connaitre votre vrai prénom."

Un réel sourire, bien que toujours suffisant, apparaît sur son visage. Elle devrait faire de vrais sourires plus souvent, ça lui donne un air beaucoup plus humain.

"- Mon vrai prénom… est Anthea."

Je m'affaisse contre mon fauteuil, irrité, et elle tend une main pour tapoter la mienne.

"C'_est_ réellement Anthea, Docteur Watson. Anthea Elizabeth. Ça l'a toujours été."

Son adorable sourire s'élargit, et je me retrouve à lui sourire en retour.

Soudainement, de longs doigts artistiques entourent agressivement les miens, et Sherlock jette un regard transpirant la possessivité à Anthea. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à voix haute tandis que je resserre la main de mon fou de petit-ami jaloux.

_**oOoOo**_

La voiture s'arrête devant une de ces magnifiques rues composées de maisons mitoyennes, dans Knightsbridge. Le conducteur ouvre la portière à Mme Hudson, puis la portière arrière pour nous. Nous sommes brusqués vers l'intérieur par un agent portant un costume extrêmement bien taillé. Il nous fait signe d'entrer dans un salon joliment meublé, où nous nous installons. Il s'en va vers l'arrière de la maison et disparaît. J'en profite pour contempler les environs, décorés avec goût.

Seigneur, même les meubles dégagent un air d'autosatisfaction.

Raison même pour laquelle je ne devrais pas être surpris lorsque Mycroft sort de nulle part.

"- Ah, Mme Hudson, comment allez-vous ?"

Mycroft s'incline au-dessus de sa main, en un geste courtois. Elle sourit poliment, mais l'expression présente sur son visage n'est absolument rien comparée à celle, heureuse, qu'elle présente à Sherlock lors des rares fois où il l'enlace. Il est très simple de déterminer qui est son préféré des deux frères Holmes.

Mycroft se tourne vers moi.

"Docteur Watson, quel plaisir de vous revoir." dit-il, avec un sourire hautain. "J'imagine que vous êtes content du retour de notre prodige ? Une surprise, n'est-ce pas ?"

Une sonnette d'alarme bourdonne dans mes oreilles, et je me sens serrer les poings. Brusquement, Mycroft vacille en arrière, et mes phalanges me brûlent.

_Seigneur, je viens juste de frapper le Gouvernement Britannique._

Mycroft retrouve son équilibre et, avec une maîtrise de soi stupéfiante, masse sa mâchoire. D'un revers de main, il calme gentiment Mme Hudson qui a lâché un petit cri d'inquiétude, puis fait remarquer :

"Vous avez un crochet du gauche remarquable, John. À l'avenir, si vous êtes dans le besoin d'un adversaire, puis-je recommander votre amant ? Mon frère s'est vu remettre un 'full blue'**(1) **en boxe lorsqu'il était à Cambridge."

"- La ferme, Mycroft." grogne Sherlock.

Les deux frères plongent leurs yeux dans ceux de l'autre, et s'en suit un duel d'acier entre les iris pâles. Mycroft est le premier à détourner le regard.

Je retrouve finalement l'usage de la parole.

"- Tous les deux, fermez-là." je leur ordonne d'un ton cassant.

Ils se tournent vers moi, la même expression étonnée sur le visage. Je rirais bien face à la ressemblance, mais je suis toujours choqué par ma propre perte de contrôle.

"Mycroft, à un moment ou un autre, vous et moi aurons une discussion concernant le principe de laisser quelqu'un pleurer la mort d'un autre inutilement, alors que vous avez le pouvoir d'arrêter ça." il hausse les sourcils, mais je continue. "Cependant, il y a une menace imminente qui requiert toute notre attention pour le moment. J'ai besoin de temps pour discuter de la stratégie avec Sherlock, seul. Je pense que Mme Hudson aimerait également aller installer ses affaires."

Mycroft se recule en faisant doucement signe d'approcher à Mme Hudson.

"- En effet. Mme Hudson, vous séjournerez dans l'autre chambre du premier étage, à côté de la mienne. John et Sherlock, vous serez à l'étage juste au-dessus. Il y a deux chambres, arrangez-vous comme vous le souhaitez."

Il nous escorte tous vers de charmants escaliers.

"- Pourquoi est-ce que _vous_ restez aussi, Mycroft ?" je demande, agacé qu'il s'impose de lui-même dans la situation.

"- Ceci est ma maison, John. Je vis ici." il me répond calmement.

Merveilleux.

_**oOoOo**_

À ma grande surprise, mon sac, que j'avais pris pour mon voyage dans le Dartmoor, a été rapporté de la voiture de location, et repose sur le palier de l'étage supérieur de l'énorme maison de Mycroft, aux côtés du violon et du sac à dos de Sherlock. C'est un soulagement – il ne m'était pas venu à l'esprit de demander à ce que l'on s'arrête à mon studio afin de prendre des vêtements de rechange.

Sherlock et moi restons là, à nous faire face sur le palier. Aucun d'entre nous n'est disposé à être le premier s'aventurant sur le sujet de la chambre. Est-ce que l'on prend la même ? Devons-nous dormir séparément ?

_Pourrais-je supporter d'être loin de lui, même maintenant ? Surtout maintenant ? Pourtant… j'ai besoin de plus de temps pour faire le tri dans ce que je ressens, et partager un lit sera trop tentant._

_Chambre à part, c'est décidé._

Sherlock est en train de tripoter quelque chose se trouvant dans sa poche, ce qui semble être devenu un tic nerveux chez lui.

"- John… Merci de ne pas m'avoir frappé comme ça." il murmure, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds. "Je sais que tu as dû avoir envie de le faire sur le coup."

"- Sherlock…" je lui réponds, prenant sa main. "Je n'aurais pas pu te frapper, peu importe combien je le voulais."

"- Pourquoi ? Tu m'as déjà frappé auparavant." proteste-t-il. "Lorsque nous étions sur le point de rencontrer Irène Adler, tu m'a frappé particulièrement fort, en fait."

_Je rougis, me souvenant du commentaire de Miss Adler par rapport à l'endroit que j'avais cogné "Quelqu'un vous aime, en tout cas… Si je devais vous frapper au visage, je sens que moi aussi j'éviterais votre nez et vos dents.". Elle avait compris mes sentiments pour Sherlock avant même que je ne le fasse.__  
_

"- Nous étions juste amis et colocataires, à ce moment-là, Sherlock. Un partenaire, c'est différent. J'espère que je serai toujours capable de me maîtriser, assez pour ne pas tomber dans la violence domestique."

Sherlock me lance un de ses rares sourires amusés.

"- Toujours chevaleresque, John."

"- Tais-toi, crétin." je me retourne pour attraper mon sac. "On commence par discuter de cette histoire de chambre ? Puis on devra se mettre au travail. Nous avons un psychopathe à capturer."

Sherlock ramasse son sac à dos et son étui à violon, luttant un peu afin de tout tenir en même temps que le fourre-tout en cuir qu'il porte déjà.

"- Comme vous voudrez, Capitaine Watson."

_**oOooo**_

Dans la plus grande des deux chambres se trouvent deux fauteuils douillets en face de la cheminée. Après avoir déposé nos sacs dans nos chambres respectives (non sans un regard attristé de la part de Sherlock une fois informé du fait que l'on dormirait séparément), nous nous asseyons ensemble devant le feu. La cheminée a été modifiée pour fonctionner au gaz, et un feu énergique prend vie au moment même où l'interrupteur est touché.

"- C'est beau." je soupire, tout en étirant mes pieds vers les flammes. "Je me demande si Mme Hudson nous laisserait changer notre cheminée et en mettre une à gaz ? Ça nous éviterait de nous coltiner les tas de cendre à jeter à la poubelle."

"- Un feu naturel dégage bien plus de chaleur et est plus agréable esthétiquement." rétorque-t-il. "Cela vaut bien l'effort à fournir."

"- Et qu'est que tu en sais, hein ?" je lance, sèchement. "Je suis celui qui fait tout le travail. N'est pas venu le jour où je te verrais nettoyer la cheminée, je parie que tu ne sais même pas comment on s'y prend."

Sherlock remue dans son fauteuil, contrarié.

"- Es-tu disposé à me parler de Moran ?" il demande, changeant de sujet.

"- Je pensais que _tu_ étais celui qui devait _me_ parler de lui ! Tu es celui qui détient toutes les informations."

"- Non, non, non, John. Es-tu disposé à me dire pourquoi tu as réagi de cette manière lorsque j'ai mentionné son nom ?"

"- Il… il est la raison pour laquelle je suis devenu médecin militaire." je lui explique. "En fait, on pourrait dire que c'est à cause de lui que j'ai pu être en position de me faire tirer dessus."

Ceci, bien entendu, retient toute son attention.

"- Quoi ? Comment ?"

Je commence à raconter à Sherlock l'histoire concernant la famille Afghane que Moran a abattue, mais il fait peu cas de cette information qui semble sans importance.

"Je suis déjà au courant de la raison de sa démobilisation peu honorable et des accusations de meurtres, John. Ça n'explique pas ce qui vous relie."

"- Ça l'expliquerait si tu écoutais, espèce d'abruti impatient. J'ai eu une patiente en chirurgie, une petite fille qui s'était fait tirer dessus par un sniper Britannique. Elle est morte sur ma table. Ça a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. J'ai senti qu'il me fallait faire bien plus que de rester là, assis, et attendre que les patients viennent à moi. Alors j'ai demandé à être transféré en première ligne, en tant que médecin militaire."

Sherlock me fixe, ses yeux argentés brillant avec intensité.

"Donc il n'a pas été traduit en Cour martiale ?" je demande. "Ils ne peuvent pas l'avoir relâché sans l'avoir condamné à perpétuité."

"- Non, il a disparu dans la nature. Et ce n'est pas comme si _ce_ fait se serait retrouvé dans la presse. Ils auraient réclamé les têtes des responsables."

"- Laisse-moi deviner_, 'Cher Jim, voulez-vous bien, s'il-vous-plaît, m'éviter plusieurs peine à perpétuité consécutives.'_"

"- Quelque chose comme ça, oui. Moran ne travaille que pour lui-même, néanmoins. Ça serait commettre une grande erreur que de le considérer comme un larbin de Moriarty."

Sherlock s'enfonce encore plus dans son fauteuil étonnamment moelleux, rassemblant ses doigts sous son menton.

"Tu as toujours insisté sur le fait que je ne suis pas un sociopathe, John. Toutefois…"

"- Tu n'es pas un sociopathe, et la sociopathie n'est même plus quelque chose qui peut être représenté." je l'interromps. "C'est un terme désuet, et très vague. Nous avons eu cette discussion un million de fois, Sherlock…"

"- … _Toutefois_…" répète Sherlock, vivement. "...sociopathie, psychopathie, anti-sociabilité ou troubles de la personnalité limite – appelle ça comme tu veux, sont des termes formant une description appropriée de Sebastian Moran. Cet homme n'a aucun sentiment d'empathie ou de compassion pour les autres, et manipulera jusqu'au tout dernier des êtres vivants pour son bénéfice personnel. Il était le parfait assassin pour quelqu'un comme Moriarty."

"- Si il ne travaille que pour lui-même, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il en a toujours après toi ? Si Moriarty est mort, il ne sera pas payé." je m'arrête un instant pour y réfléchir, puis demande "_Oh_ – est-ce que lui et Moriarty étaient très proches ? C'est pour ça qu'il te poursuit encore ?"

"- Proche de Moriarty ? Pas vraiment." pouffe Sherlock. "Il n'existe qu'une personne en ce monde dont Moran est proche, son éclaireur, Ronald Adair. En tant que tireur d'élite, tu en sais probablement plus sur l'association entre un sniper et son éclaireur, que moi. Adair est la seule personne que Moran laisse approcher, et cette relation-ci est plus basée sur un échange de bons procédés, que sur les sentiments."

"- Alors pourquoi _est-il_, en ce moment même, à ta recherche ?"

"- Moran est conscient du fait que je sais qu'il est là, dehors, prêt à être embauché. Il me cherche uniquement pour servir son propre-intérêt. Moran travaillait pour Moriarty parce qu'il appréciait le train de vie qui lui était fourni, et non en gage d'une quelconque loyauté. Il est extrêmement dangereux, il est possible qu'il soit aussi dangereux que Moriarty, mais pour différentes raisons. Moriarty était un malade imprévisible, Moran, lui – bien, Moran est aussi impitoyable et froid qu'un crocodile."

"- Eh bien il semblerait que nous ayons besoin de nous débarrasser d'un membre de la communauté criminelle." j'observe.

Sherlock m'offre un sourire avide en réponse.

_**oOoOo**_

Sherlock est allé rejoindre son frère en bas pour discuter. Je ne peux pas supporter de voir Mycroft pour l'instant, alors je reste dans ma chambre à l'étage. J'attrape mon ordinateur portable et débute mes recherches sur Sebastian Moran. À part les informations concernant les meurtres qu'il a commis en Afghanistan, il n'y a pas grand-chose sur lui.

_Voyons voir… troisième génération d'une famille Britannique d'origine Nigériane__… élevé dans un milieu aristocratique privilégié… les deux parents extrêmement brillant__s, professionnels fortunés… a suivi sa formation d'officier à Sandhurst… réputé dans l'armée pour son adresse au tir… enrôlé dans le SRR comme sniper._

Les Forces Spéciales ne sont pas vraiment du genre à diffuser des informations sur leurs officiers, donc à part ça, il n'y a pas grand-chose de plus.

Vient le moment où je trouve un article nommant ses victimes, accompagné d'une photo :

**Un soldat britannique poursuivi pour crime de guerre**

_Le Colonel Sebastian Moran, soldat britannique, se retrouve accusé de crime de guerre et également de meurtre en lien avec les morts d'Akhoond Mirwais Jan Wazir, un chef religieux Afghan, sa femme, Shaista Wazir, et leurs enfants; Aisha Wazir, âgée de 6 ans, Mohammad Wazir, âgé de 5 ans, Senzela Wazir, âgée de 3 ans et Mirwais Wazir, âgé de 2 ans._

_Moran appartient au Spécial Reconnaissance Regiment des Forces Spéciales du Royaume-Uni. Il est l'officier le plus gradé à être accusé de crime depuis le début des actions militaires en Afghanistan._

_Les accusations de meurtres à l'encontre de Moran ont été portées en vertu de la loi de 2001 relative à la coopération avec la Cour Pénale Internationale, et seront jugées comme crime de guerre. Moran passera devant la Cour martiale Britannique, et non au tribunal international de la Haye_.

Je jette un oeil à la photographie de Moran qui a été utilisée dans les articles, une le représentant lorsqu'il fut promu Colonel. Esthétiquement, c'est un bel homme, à la peau très noire, presque d'un noir ébène, des yeux en forme d'amande se trouvant sous d'épais sourcils arqués, un nez large, les pommettes hautes, et une mâchoire forte et bien tracée. Cependant, le regard d'acier et concentré qu'il a sur cette photo lui donne l'air tout aussi dangereux que me l'a décrit Sherlock. Je frissonne face à la cruauté absolue qui émane de son expression austère. Moran à l'air d'un homme incroyablement dangereux, aussi froid et prêt à attaquer qu'un serpent.

Je ne savais pas quel était le prénom de cette petite fille lorsque j'ai tenté, puis manqué, de la sauver dans cette salle d'opération. Je n'avais eu connaissance que de quelques éléments concernant les circonstances de la fusillade, et du massacre de sa famille. Les nouvelles que j'ai vues par la suite étaient maigres en détails. Mais au moins, je connais enfin son prénom : Aisha Wazir.

Je veux que ce fou furieux termine en prison, et je serai heureux de faire partie de ceux qui l'attraperont. Je veux le faire pour Sherlock, pour Mme Hudson, pour Lestrade, et pour le nombre incalculable d'autres qui se retrouverons sous son viseur si je ne fais rien.

Mais plus que tout, je veux y arriver pour la petite Aisha. Je lui dois tellement.

_À suivre…_


	13. Seconde chance

_**Note de la traductrice **__: Hello tout le monde ! Me revoilà, certes avec trois semaines de retard, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, comme on dit !  
Voilà le chapitre que vous attendiez tous ! THE chapitre ! Celui dont j'ai hâte de lire les reviews, donc n'hésitez pas !_

_**IMPORTANT**__ : Dans deux semaines, je pars dans un endroit où il n'y a pas d'accès internet, donc vous devrez attendre quelques temps avant le prochain chapitre. Je bouge pas mal cette année, au programme Portugal, Irlande et Ouest de la France ! Donc je vais quand même essayer de beaucoup traduire !  
Souhaitez-moi bonne chance !_

_**IMPORTANT BIS**__ : Je suis en train de demander la permission de traduire la fic __**"The Loss of Flesh and Soul"**__, un UA Sherlock bien entendu, remastérisé version Hannibal __**(Dragon Rouge et Le Silence des Agneaux)**__. Sherlock est notre cher criminel et John officier de police. Leur personnalités sont les mêmes, si ce n'est qu'elles collent à leur situation. Et bien sûr, Johnlock… Enfin héhé, subtile, et adapté à leurs situations.  
Bref, qu'en pensez-vous ?  
Je ne la publierais pas tant que l'original ne sera pas finie, donc on a le temps.__  
_

_Bonne lecture ! Et des reviews cette fois-ci, je veux vos réactions !_

* * *

Chapitre 13 : _**Seconde chance**_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**"J'ai appris que parfois, la vie donne une seconde chance."  
– Maya Angelou**_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

De longs et fins doigts se glissent dans mes cheveux, à la base de ma nuque, me faisant sortir en sursautant de ma quête d'information sur Moran, dans laquelle j'étais intensément plongé.

"- Mmmmmm…"

Succombant à la tentation, je me recule et recherche le contact, savourant la sensation. Un gloussement grave entraîne la brusque formation d'une boule dans ma gorge. _Seigneur_, que ça m'a manqué d'entendre ce rire.

Sherlock rit si rarement avec les autres, mais nous deux avons toujours eu des fous rire lorsque nous étions ensemble, et ce dès la première nuit que nous avons passé sur une scène de crime. En l'entendant rire, là, ça me frappe une nouvelle fois – _il est en vie_. Il est _ici_. Il est toujours mien – _si_ je l'y autorise.

Les doigts glissent hors de mes cheveux, descendent presser affectueusement mon épaule, puis Sherlock me contourne afin de placer un plateau, qu'il fait tenir en équilibre avec précaution et sur lequel trônent des sandwiches, des biscuits et du thé, sur la petite table se trouvant entre les deux fauteuils près du feu. Il s'affale sur le fauteuil qui est à l'opposé du mien.

"- J'ai supposé que tu préférerais manger ici, plutôt que de dîner avec Mycroft."

"- C'est génial. Merci, amour." je dis, me sentant un peu stupéfié par son attention, et aussi incroyablement soulagé de ne pas avoir à casser la croûte avec l'homme que j'ai frappé quelques heures plus tôt.

Sherlock se fige totalement, ses yeux de cristal écarquillés.

"Quoi ?" je me penche vers lui, inquiet. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Il secoue la tête brusquement.

"- Rien, John. Ce n'est rien. Tiens – tu n'as rien mangé depuis cet épouvantable fish and chips que tu as pris à Exeter. Tu as faim, visiblement."

Je m'empare d'un sandwich oeuf cresson, et mords dedans, l'esprit chargé de pensées. Tout en mâchant, je fixe Sherlock, un sourcil levé, regardant de manière significative entre lui et le plat, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par soupirer et prendre un sandwich.

"- Sérieusement, Sherlock. Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?"

Sherlock prend une bouchée gargantuesque de son sandwich, haussant les épaules et mâchant ostensiblement afin de montrer qu'il ne peut pas répondre à la question. Quel homme ridicule. _Je me souviendrai de ça, en tout cas, pour les prochaines fois où j'aurai à le faire manger._ Je patiente jusqu'à ce qu'il avale, puis attaque de nouveau.

"Sherlock ?"

Il a l'air étrangement déconcerté.

"- C'est juste… en fait… c'est la première fois que tu m'appelles comme ça depuis… eh bien, tu sais…"

Il n'a pas besoin de terminer sa phrase. La chute du toit de Bart's flotte entre nous, tacite.

"C'est… particulièrement agréable." Il prend une autre bouchée, puis marmonne la bouche pleine "Ça m'a vraiment manqué."

Malgré le fait qu'elle ait été chuchotée par une bouche pleine de sandwich au fromage, cette phrase provoque chez moi un nouveau moment de clarté. L'amour de ma vie avait disparu – _disparu _– et j'étais perdu sans lui. J'ai l'opportunité rare de me voir offrir une vraie seconde chance.

Je m'en tiendrai à mon principe d'y aller lentement, mais je ne laisserai pas cette opportunité me passer sous le nez non plus. Je sais ce que c'est que de vivre sans Sherlock. Il n'est pas question que je me fasse revivre ça volontairement.

_**oOoOo**_

"- Alors, quel est le plan pour Moran ?"

"- Je vais utiliser ses propres compétences contre lui."

Je relève les yeux, alarmé.

"- Sherlock, tu n'es pas en train de me dire que tu comptes rester embusqué jusqu'à ce que tu puisses lui tirer dessus !" je me penche en avant, l'air grave, afin de soutenir son regard. "Moran est un sniper, il connaît extrêmement bien les méthodes de traque et de planque. Tu as surtout plus de chance d'être celui qui reçoit une balle dans l'histoire."

Sherlock affiche un rictus.

"- Pas exactement John. Oui, je compte rester embusqué, mais il sera le tireur. Je prévois de le piéger en l'appâtant avec une cible à laquelle il ne pourra résister."

Il quitte son fauteuil, et fait les cents pas devant le foyer.

"Moran a eu plusieurs occasions de m'éliminer, et aurait pu s'il l'avait vraiment voulu. Il aurait pu me tirer dessus depuis le toit de Bart's. Il aurait pu nous tuer en tirant au travers des murs de Baker Street un peu plus tôt dans la journée, s'il se trouvait non loin. Des balles perforantes et une lunette infrarouge auraient rendu cela possible. Il a sans problème déjà prouvé, plusieurs fois, qu'il n'a aucun scrupule à exécuter les simples spectateurs se trouvant avec sa cible, donc ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé de te tuer en même temps que moi. Non, il ne se contentera pas de le faire comme ça. Moran veut voir mon visage lorsqu'il me fera tomber. Je l'ai privé de son gagne-pain en détruisant le réseau de Moriarty. Son éclaireur est tout ce qu'il lui reste. Il voudra être tout près lorsque ça arrivera, et voir le moment où la balle me traverse."

Je tremble face à l'horrible image mentale du corps de Sherlock se faisant transpercer et briser par une balle de gros calibre.

"- Dis-moi que tu n'as pas l'intention de servir d'appât." Lorsqu'il me sourit purement et simplement, je continue, le souffle coupé "Seigneur ! Tu _es_ véritablement cinglé, tu le sais ça ? S'il t'a dans sa ligne de mire, tu n'auras aucun moyen de le contrecarrer. Il te tuera."

"- C'est l'idée, John."

"- _Non_." je bondis sur mes pieds, l'agrippant par sa chemise. "Non, tu ne me feras pas vivre ça une nouvelle fois, Sherlock. Je ne te perdrais pas une fois de plus."

J'enfouis ma tête contre son torse, les deux mains toujours cramponnées à sa chemise violette, m'imprégnant de son odeur et me sentant rassuré par la dureté des muscles de son torse contre mon front. Les bras de Sherlock s'enroulent autour de mes épaules, me serrant fermement.

"- Mes excuses, John – ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Moran pensera que c'est sur moi qu'il tire. Pendant ce temps, nous attendrons afin de le surprendre en flagrant délit." Il se recule un peu et sourit, relevant mon visage pour que je le regarde. "Pense à cela comme à une opération d'infiltration, si tu préfères."

"- Alors _qui_ vas-tu mettre en ligne de mire ?"

"- Mon leurre arrivera dans la matinée, John. Ne t'inquiète pas. Si tout se passe bien, personne ne sera susceptible de se faire tirer dessus."

_Et encore du putain de mystère_. Il me faut serrer la mâchoire et pincer l'arrête de mon nez pour m'empêcher de hurler sur Sherlock.

"- Sherlock, j'en ai assez de ce 'attend de voir mon plan éclater au grand jour dans toute sa splendeur'. Je pense que notre relation a déjà assez vu de tours de magie et de passe-passe."

Il a l'air surpris, puis désolé.

"- Je comprends, John. Il se trouve juste que c'est difficile à croire tant que l'on n'a pas vu le leurre soi-même. Je ne cherche pas à te cacher quoique ce soit, ce sera juste plus simple de te laisser le voir par toi-même, demain." Il se penche en avant afin de coller son front contre le mien. "Je te le promets, John. Plus de tromperies. Plus de mensonges." Il remonte pour m'embrasser délicatement, et chastement, sur le front, comme si ainsi il rendait sa promesse solennelle. "Le leurre remplira sa mission, John. Dès qu'on sera levés demain matin, tu comprendras."

Il me serre un peu plus fort pendant un instant, puis se recule.

"Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai des choses à faire."

Il se rend dans la salle de bain se trouvant entre les deux chambres de cet étage. Cependant, au lieu d'entendre la porte se fermer, je suis étonné de l'entendre ronchonner avec dérision.

Je le rejoins devant la porte de la salle de bain, pour le trouver tenant une petite boîte, sur laquelle il y a la photo d'une magnifique femme brune, et également écrit "Préférence Couleur Haute Résistance – Brasilia Châtain Foncé". Dans son autre main se trouve un petit post-it, sur lequel il y a écrit, de manière précise et soignée :

_Sherlock –_

_Pour l'amour du Ciel, fais quelque chose pour tes cheveux. Tu es absolument ridicule en roux._

– _Mycroft_

Mes yeux croisent ceux de Sherlock dans le miroir, et nous éclatons de rire.

_**oOoOo**_

Il me faut presque une demi-heure pour dire bonne nuit à Sherlock, que nous passons ensemble devant la porte de ma chambre, à discuter et rire – puis à s'embrasser.

Ça débute assez innocemment, jusqu'à ce que Sherlock se mette à soupirer de plaisir lorsque je glisse mes doigts dans ses boucles éclatantes. Même si ses bouclettes sont toujours trop courtes, elles ont récupéré leur couleur initiale, ce noir chocolat qui fait ressortir sa peau porcelaine, et je ne peux empêcher mes mains de parcourir ses cheveux. Son petit soupir agit directement sur ma libido, et je le colle un peu plus à moi, l'entourant encore plus étroitement.

_Seigneur, c'est si incroyable de le serrer de nouveau dans mes bras. _Finalement, à contrecoeur, je brise le baiser, et me recule. Je me trouve toujours au milieu du cercle large que forment ses bras. Il se penche en avant et colle son front contre mon front, ces yeux opalescents plongeant dans les miens.

"- Puis-je rester avec toi cette nuit, John ?"

"- Je veux que les choses aillent doucement." je murmure en caressant sa pommette avec mon pouce tout en entourant son visage de mes mains. "Tu peux comprendre ça ?"

"- Non." il soupire, mais il s'empare de mon visage avec ses deux mains, et se baisse afin de déposer un baiser sur mon front en pressant chastement ses lèvres chaudes sur ma peau; une bénédiction. "Mais _toi_ tu le comprends, et je te fais confiance."

Il me relâche, lentement, et je m'élève sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser encore une fois, légèrement et délicatement.

"- Bonne nuit, Sherlock."

"- Bonne nuit, John."

Après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui, je me rends dans la salle de bain que nous partageons, verrouille fermement les deux portes d'entrée, retire mes vêtements, et prends une douche rapide. J'envisage de m'occuper moi-même de ces effluves de désir persistantes, mais finalement j'ouvre simplement l'eau froide, une minute avant de sortir. Tout aussi efficace, bien que bien moins agréable, mais je ne tiens pas à ce que Sherlock m'entende me masturber sous la douche.

De retour dans ma propre chambre, j'enfile un pantalon de pyjama en flanelle ainsi que mon ancien t-shirt de l'armée. Que c'est étrange, et que je me sens seul en montant dans cet énorme lit moelleux, solitaire. Heureusement, je me sens si épuisé par ces deux derniers jours à aller dans tous les sens que je m'endors immédiatement.

_**oOoOo**_

_Sherlock et moi courrons __à travers une étroite ruelle pleine __de virages. Sherlock est aussi rapide qu'un cerf, et je cavale sur ses talons, admirant son manteau voltiger derrière lui comme la cape d'un super héros. Soudainement, il bondit et attrape une échelle de secours, la descend, et grimpe rapidement en direction du toit de l'immeuble. Je tente d'escalader à sa suite, mais mes mains ne font que glisser sur les barreaux, puis l'échelle disparaît dans le néant._

_Je fais le tour du bâtiment en courant, cherchant un autre moyen de rejoindre Sherlock, mais il n'y a aucune autre échelle de secours, aucune porte, aucun moyen de l'atteindre. Mon portable sonne dans ma poche, et mon coeur se tord d'une manière étrange lorsque je vois s'afficher le prénom de Sherlock.  
_

_"- Allô ?" Il n'y a aucune réponse, juste un vrombissement, comme une chute d'eau. "Allô ? Sherlock ?"  
_

_Il n'y a toujours aucune réponse, seulement cet étrange grondement, désormais mêlé au son lointain d'un coup de feu et d'un cri empli de confusion.__  
_

_"Sherlock ! Sherlock, répond-moi !"_

_"- John ?" il est subitement en ligne, sa voix tremblante d'émotion. "John, ce coup de fil… c'est comme une lettre. C'est bien ce qu'on fait dans ces cas-là. On laisse un mot ?"_

_Par_ _pitié, non. _Je t'en supplie_ ne fais pas ça.  
_

_"- On laisse un mot quand ?"__  
_

_Mon souffle se coupe, et mon coeur remonte dans ma gorge. Je lève les yeux sur l'immeuble se trouvant devant moi, et la voit se dessiner dans le ciel, cette silhouette qui est incontestablement la sienne.  
_

_"- Adieu, John."_

_"- Non. Non !"_

_Je me jette en avant pour essayer de le rattraper, pour essayer d'empêcher ça d'arriver. Peu importe combien je tente de courir, je n'arrive pas du tout à avancer, et les mouvements de mes membres sont atrocement lents, comme si je me déplaçais dans de la mélasse._

_Il bascule en avant, plongeant en direction du trottoir juste en-dessous._

_"Non ! Sherlock ! Sherlock ! _Sherlock !"

_Je sanglote son nom, et je cris, je cris, je cris. Je titube vers l'avant alors que des mains étrangères retournent son corps, ainsi que son visage couvert de sang vers le ciel. Ses yeux argentés regardant sans vraiment regarder vers le haut, entourés de sang._

_Je ne peux pas respirer, je tente de hurler, mais c'est comme si tout l'air avait été aspiré hors de moi. Je fixe longuement ces yeux vides, sachant que ma vie vient de prendre fin, également. Tandis que m'approche vers lui, ne désirant rien d'autre que de le prendre de mes bras, des mains se posent sur moi, m'éloignant, m'entraînant sur une lande herbeuse, des collines rocailleuses de granite me surplombant._

_"Non, je vous en prie, non, ne l'emmenez pas loin de moi, non…"  
_

_Je suis en pleurs tandis que des mains m'éloignent de plus en plus de Sherlock, inexorablement. Des voix calmes appellent mon nom, tentant de m'apaiser.__  
_

_"- John… John… vous ne pouvez plus rien pour lui maintenant… John…"_

_"- Non, s'il-vous-plaît, non… je vous en prie, Dieu, laissez-le vivre… ne me faites pas vivre sans lui… Sherlock, je t'en supplie ne me fais pas ça, Sherlock… Sherlock."_

_"- John, tout va bien… ça va aller… John… John…"_

_Non…  
_

"- John !" des mains insistantes m'agrippent, me secouent. "John ! Tout va bien. Je suis là. John !"

Je me débats afin de m'éloigner de ces mains, me reculant rapidement, luttant contre cette chose étrange accrochée autour de mes jambes, désespéré d'échapper à cette poigne qui me retient loin de Sherlock.

"- Non ! Laissez-moi y aller ! Ne l'éloignez pas de moi, _pitié… Sherlock !_"

"- _JOHN !_" hurle la voix grave de Sherlock. "John, pour l'amour de Dieu, c'est moi ! Je suis là ! _Réveille-TOI !_"

_Sherlock._

Oh.

_Un cauchemar._

Je suis en train de trembler, respire comme un cheval de course, et je peux sentir des larmes couler le long de mon visage. Je m'affaisse avec désespoir contre les bras forts et chaleureux qui sont enroulés autour de moi, me serrant fort. J'écrase mon nez contre le cou de Sherlock, m'enivrant de cette odeur indescriptible et acidulée qui est juste la _sienne. _C'est si bon d'être pressé contre son corps robuste et souple, de sentir contre moi cette chemise en soie qu'il porte toujours pour dormir, à l'envers, et rendue si fine par les nombreux passages en machine qu'elle en est presque transparente par endroits.

Il m'attire plus près de lui, me serre plus fort, et il bredouille quelque chose, encore et encore, mais je n'arrive pas à le comprendre car il a enfoui sa tête contre mon épaule. Son corps tremble, presque pris de convulsions, un peu comme le mien. Je me recule, alarmé, et allume la lampe de chevet.

Il est en train de pleurer. _Seigneur.  
_

"John, je suis si désolé, John… je suis tellement, _tellement_ désolé… je ne savais pas… je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal… je n'ai jamais pensé que tu en souffrirais _tellement que ça te tuerait je t'aime tant je ne pouvais pas laisser quoique ce soit t'arriver tu es tout pour moi je t'aime je t'aime je suis désolé si désolé pardon…"  
_

Je prends son visage entre mes mains, et dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

"- Ssshhhh…"

Je l'allonge avec moi sur les oreillers, et nous nous cramponnons l'un à l'autre, sans parler, simplement à respirer ensemble, partageant le souffle de l'autre et son existence. Nous restons allongés ensemble pendant des lustres, plongés dans les yeux de l'autre, bougeant à peine, si ce n'est le léger mouvement de doigts le long des joues pour effacer les larmes.

Après un long moment, Sherlock se met à parler, en un chuchotement rauque.

"- Je suis tellement, _tellement_ désolé, John. Tout ce que je voulais c'est que tu sois sain et sauf – mais je pense, que d'une certaine façon, je t'ai peut-être fait bien plus souffrir que si je t'avais laissé te faire tuer. Ce n'était pas mon intention. Je t'en prie… Je sais que tu ne pourras jamais pardonner ce que j'ai fait, mais… penses-tu que tu pourrais un jour me pardonner de l'avoir fait ? Avons-nous un futur ensemble ?"

Je ne réponds pas directement. À la place, je cajole une boucle rebelle tombée sur son front, autorisant mes doigts à cheminer à travers ses boucles nouvellement teintes en noir. Je ne tente pas d'éviter de lui répondre, j'essaye simplement de rassembler mes pensées.

"- Ce n'est pas que je doute de ma capacité à te pardonner, Sherlock. Je n'ai rien fait d'autre que ça depuis le jour où l'on s'est rencontrés. Je n'aime pas trop penser que je suis le paillasson sur lequel tu t'essuies les pieds, mais j'ai toujours été incapable de m'opposer à tes décisions." je marque une pause, caressant sa joue l'air pensif. "Depuis que nous sommes devenus un couple, je nous ai toujours imaginés vieillissant ensemble. Et même avant que nous soyons ensemble, je ne pouvais pas imaginer vivre sans toi. Bien sûr, je ne peux plus dire ça aujourd'hui – je ne l'imagine que trop bien." Sherlock tressaille, et m'offre un petit demi-sourire triste. "Je ne veux plus jamais ressentir ça, Sherlock. Je ne suis pas… _en vie_ lorsque tu n'es pas là. C'était ce que j'ai ressenti de pire dans toute ma vie, savoir que tu étais parti pour toujours."

"- Je suis si désolé–"

"- Chut…" je lui dis, appuyant mes doigts contre ses lèvres afin de l'empêcher de parler. "Je t'ai entendu t'excuser, et il faut que tu m'écoutes maintenant." Il acquiesce, ses yeux opalescents ancrés dans les miens. "Rester ensemble ainsi, pour toujours, ça exige un engagement, et de l'honnêteté. Je pensais que tu t'étais engagé auprès de moi, et je pensais que jamais, jamais tu ne me mentirais, Sherlock. Tu m'as prouvé que je me trompais sur ces deux points lorsque tu as sauté de ce toit."

"- Mais–"

Je l'empêche de nouveau de parler avec le bout de mes doigts.

"- Je sais pourquoi tu l'as fait. Je comprends les raisons qui t'ont poussées à sentir que tu devais le faire. Mais, tu dois comprendre, c'est difficile pour moi d'avoir confiance en ton honnêteté, en ton engagement dans notre relation, quand tu es capable de faire ce que tu as fait."

"- Je n'ai jamais voulu être malhonnête envers toi, John…"

Il s'arrête de parler lorsqu'il aperçoit mon sourcil se hausser.

"- Passons en revue les preuves, tu veux bien ?" je lève un doigt. "Premier point : Tu m'as menti, et dit que tu étais un imposteur." Un autre doigt. "Deuxième point : Tu m'as laissé croire que tu étais mort, durant dix semaines, Sherlock. Dix _putains_ de semaines durant lesquelles j'ai eu l'impression que le monde s'était arrêté. Tu as trouvé le temps de comploter avec Wiggins, ainsi qu'avec ton frère que tu affirmes _détester_, mais tu n'as pas pris la peine de me le dire. Ça, _c'est_ de la trahison, Sherlock."

Sherlock avale difficilement sa salive, l'air atterré, comme si je l'avais frappé dans l'estomac.

"Troisième point : Tu m'as forcé à _te regarder te suicider_. On va passer sous silence le fait que c'est complètement insensé de prendre quelqu'un souffrant de troubles de stress post-traumatique, dont le père s'est également suicidé, et de le traumatiser délibérément comme ça. Tu as _bien_ de la chance que je ne sois pas grimpé là-haut pour sauter et te rejoindre."

Sherlock me fixe sans ciller, l'air brisé. Il ravale sa salive, et hoche lentement la tête de haut en bas.

"- Je comprends tout ça." dit-il. "Il est tout à fait compréhensible que tu te sentes ainsi. Mais, John, plus jamais, jamais je ne te quitterai volontairement. _Jamais_."

Il m'approche et m'embrasse doucement, en pressant tendrement ses lèvres contre moi et en s'attardant, d'une manière apaisante et rassurante. Puis il se redresse, et balance ses jambes hors du lit avec l'intention de se relever.

"Tu devrais dormir un peu, John. Demain sera une grosse journée."

Il se lève, et se tourne, prêt à retourner dans sa chambre.

"- Sherlock."

Il se retourne vers moi.

"- Oui, John ?"

"- Tu réalises que ce n'est pas très bien de dire 'je ne te quitterai jamais', puis de se relever immédiatement et _partir_, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il ouvre grand la bouche sans rien dire tout en me regardant.

"Je me demande combien fois nous aurons à discuter de ton sens du timing." je dis, tout en rejetant la couverture en signe d'invitation. "Viens ici, fou furieux. Je dormirai mieux si je peux garder un oeil sur toi."

Sherlock sourit timidement en se glissant sous la couette. Il s'allonge près de moi, et nous nous tournons sur le côté pour se faire face. Nous restons allongés en silence pendant un moment, rien qu'à nous regarder dans les yeux.

"- John ?"

"- Oui ?"

"- Comment pourras-tu garder un oeil sur moi, si tu es endormi ?"

"- Oh, la ferme, imbécile. Tu sais que c'est juste une expression." je lui tape l'épaule malicieusement, et il glousse avec cette voix grave somptueuse qui me rend fou. "Je voulais dire, je dormirai mieux si je t'ai sous la main."

Ses sourcils se soulèvent tandis que les coins de ses lèvres se courbent, et je me rends compte que ma tournure de phrase est vraiment très… suggestive.

"- La ferme !"

"- Je n'ai rien dit."

Nous restons silencieux un instant, puis Sherlock ajoute, doucement "Bien sûr, si tu me veux _vraiment _sous tes mains…"

Je plonge dans ses yeux clairs, et il me sourit. Lui souriant en retour, je me retourne, lui présentant mon dos en un autre signe d'invitation. Sherlock ne perd pas de temps et se colle à moi, sa poitrine et ses bras brûlants encerclent mon dos, et je me sens au chaud, en sécurité… et très, très aimé.  
_  
__Plus de cauchemars pour cette nuit._

_À suivre…_


End file.
